Encrucijada del guerrero: vuelta al trabajo
by Caleb L
Summary: Buscar, sea lo que sea que este al final del camino, lo encararan, ¿que puede salir mal en una historia de amor,drama y aventura ademas con algo de humor?. pues la verdad muchas cosas la respuesta esta es saber afrontarlas con el alma y sabiduría, algo que nuestros valientes y dignos guerreros aprenderán en su viaje.
1. Prologo

Ya es el 30 aniversario de mi saga favorita de videojuegos y quise hacer un fan ficción de mi pareja preferida y con mas insinuaciones y pistas en el canon oficial.

esta es una historia con mucho buen jugo (creo) y que descubrirán nuevos pensamientos y sensaciones.

Ninguno de los personajes en esta historia me pertenece y aunque Capcom nunca lea esto, (espero que lo haga, podría añadir buen peso al canon de Street fighter) lo hago para entretener a fans como yo de esta increíble saga sin fines de lucro, por favor no me demanden por hacer contenido de buen gusto por fan para fans

 ** _Camino de los guerreros : la búsqueda_**

 **Prologo**

En la cueva de Goutentou… (eventos del torneo street fighter alpha 2)

\- ¡Encarame Ryu muéstrame lo que Gouken te enseño antes de asesinarlo!

-RRRGGH… ¡CALLATE!

Vemos a nuestro protagonista de cinta blanca y gi blanco, aquel llamado el guerrero del mundo que venció al poderoso sagat en el torneo street fighter.

desganado y ensangrentado de la cara, pero con fuerza y odio en su corazón, Ryu se levanta ante un demonio, de ojos sangrientos y cabello rojizo, aquel conocido antes como Gouki, ahora Akuma.

carga en rabia y salta en el aire tratando de conectar un golpe con fuerza que fue en vano, Akuma lo esquiva y con un poderoso gou hado lo manda volando para estamparse con las rocas de aquella cueva en la que estaban peleando.

\- ¡Gusano patético! Buscas la venganza por tu maestro, ¿pero no eres capaz de asestarme un golpe que valga para herirme?, eres tan inepto como Gouken

Eso rompió el corazón de Ryu, dolía porque era cierto, pero no se sentía triste sino decepcionado de si mismo, por no ser tan fuerte para vencer a aquel demonio el cual había visto años antes pelear con su maestro y a este último perdonarle la vida.

-bastardo… cough (escupe sangre)... maldito… te matare… TE… VOY... A… ¡MATAR!

Akuma vio su ira y sonrió sabiendo exactamente que le pasaba a ryu y por qué le costaba hablar,(aparte del dolor) era aquel poder que él había abrazado hace años, El satsui no hado, la intención asesina, aquel poder con el que ryu venció a sagat y por el cual estaba tan confundido y deprimido, aquel poder que lo trajo aquí en busca de respuestas y venganza

Los ojos de ryu estaban ligeramente rojos y su boca estaba apretada mostrando los dientes como una bestia hambrienta de sangre

No hubo más palabras…

Ryu corrió hacia el y esta vez bloqueo la patada de Akuma contratacando con golpes demoledores que llevaban una intención asesina, ryu se sentía como en el torneo world warrior, pero el doble de furia mas ahora convencido de matar intencionalmente.

(¿Qué es esto?, mi fuerza, mis piernas, mis golpes, son increíblemente fuertes, mi cuerpo desborda energía y mi reacción es más veloz, pero me siento… atrapado).

Asesto muchos golpes al plexo, un gancho lateral potentísimo a la cabeza del demonio cargado con un aura violeta y roja cuando termino con un shoryuken de la misma aura roja que tiro a Akuma por lo menos 10 metros en el aire para caer al suelo de lleno

En ese momento se fue y ryu logro liberarse de aquella sensación, muy arduamente

Pero lo logro…

-AGH! (respiración entre cortada) ¿Qué es esto?

-Posees la intención asesina dentro de ti

\- ¿Qué?

\- justo como yo… esta pelea ha sido como un juego de niños, cuando descubras el poder dentro de ti y lo aceptes, búscame, entonces veremos quién es el más fuerte y quien merece ser llamado el maestro del puño

\- ¿Qué es lo que sueltas por tu putrefacta boca? ¡Terminemos esto!

 _- **Kongou Kokuretsuzan**_ **!**

-La isla… ¿qué pasa?

Akuma estampo su puño contra el piso de roca de la isla de Goutenku y en unos instantes esta desapareció hundiéndose en el agua

Ryu entre anonadado, confundido e iracundo grito:

-¡AKUMA!

En el agua recordando la diferencia de poder hace unos momentos solo puede decir:

-Tengo mucho que aprender y que entrenar, no me detendré, debo saber qué es esto antes de decidir qué hacer.

Esto le muestra a ryu que aún tiene un largo camino y solo hace un último razonamiento:

"La senda del guerrero no tiene fin".

En otro lugar se encuentra una chica de l6 años muy hiperactiva que parece estar buscando algo… o a alguien

Donde podrá estar ahora, he entrenado mucho, necesito verlo.

solo así seré la mejor peleadora del mundo

Sakura kasugano era una chica muy simpática y amigable que había visto a Ryu pelear en el torneo contra sagat hace un año, y quedo maravillada con la gracia, la técnica, la valentía y ferocidad con la que ryu encaraba al tailandés, a su lado estaba kei que no le agradaba tanto la pelea como a Sakura, prefería saber cómo invitar a chicos a salir. decidida a no seguir caminando por ahora hablo firmemente a Sakura

-Sakura, llevas meses buscándolo y no parece que quiera aparecer, porque no te olvidas de eso, la vez anterior fueron los hot dogs con honda, pero cuando ryu apareció en los periódicos y televisión como campeón te volviste loca.

-No estoy loca kei, solo quiero conocerlo y demostrarle lo fuerte que soy para que me acepte como estudiante

\- sabes que, si eso es lo que quieres me rindo haz lo que debas hacer, pero no puedo seguirte el paso Sakura, Además es invierno y hay nieve por todos lados, ¿no puedes espera… ¿Sakura?

La verdad es que Sakura no era del estilo Batman, pero no quería oír tanta cháchara.

entendía la situación, pero estaba determinada a encontrar a aquel hombre, corriendo por las calles y preguntando si habían visto a un hombre con una cinta blanca como la de ella.

Más tarde ese mismo día… en un paisaje nevado al lado de un árbol de cerezos cubierto por blanca nieve había un guerrero entrenando con fiereza y parecía ser imparable, lanzando puños sin cesar.

Y hace su aparición el campeón estadounidense de artes marciales y mejor amigo del guerrero

-Ryu, ¿dónde has estado? ¿cuánto llevas entrenando aquí?

\- ¿por qué? ¿Necesitas alguna lección como la que le di a sagat?

-incluso te has vuelo fanfarrón, vine para animarte y a darte una buena dosis de puños y patadas al estilo ken masters

-trato de ocultar lo evidente ken, animarme siempre lo haces, aunque lo segundo suele ser relativo, escuche que ganaste el torneo nacional norteamericano, felicidades

\- oye, no pienses tanto en aquello, además, tú no te quedas atrás "guerrero del mundo"

\- si… bueno, no quiero recordar eso… mejor muéstrame si eres mejor de lo que eras la última vez…

¡KAKATE KOI!

-Sabes que no me echare para atrás ryu…¡BRING IT ON!

La pelea comenzó con ken a la ofensiva lanzando patadas laterales y puños rectos de forma rápida y fuerte, todos bloqueados por ryu pero algo andaba mal, ryu aunque siendo siempre defensivo esta vez no hacía más que bloquear, y más aun no tenia esa mirada voraz de pelea que solía cargar sino solo fruncía el ceño y sus facciones estaban más tensas de lo normal.

\- ¡vamos ryu, ataca!

-muy bien ken, ya lo pediste,

 **shoryuken**!

Ryu encontró una abertura y logro concentrarse lo suficiente para plantar un buen puño ascendente en las costillas y luego el rostro de su amigo ahora ryu parecía más enfocado y ken levantándose inmediatamente sonrió en emoción por el combate.

Ahora ryu tomaba la ofensiva y sus golpes, aunque menos veloces que los de su amigo eran muy certeros y más fuertes,

después de conectar varios golpes al tórax y a las piernas

ken vio un fallo en la guardia de ryu y ataco tremendamente con un rodillazo directo al pecho rompiendo su combo y dejando su guardia abierta.

ken salto y voló como un tornado propinando poderosas y veloces patadas al rostro y cabeza de ryu.

- **TATZUMAKI SEMPUKIAKU**!

no pudo bloquear ninguna,

mandando a ryu al suelo para rápidamente levantarse, ryu lanzaba hadou-kens mientras ken después de esquivarlos lanzaba increíbles shoryukens flameantes para que ryu los terminara bloqueando.

llegando al clímax de la pelea ambos se detuvieron y miraron fijamente en respeto con honor en sus ojos.

-esto termina aquí ken

-y seré yo quien lo haga ryu

-en guardia

Ken sabía que no podía intentar hacer un ataque a distancia, no había tanta efectividad en su hadou-kens a menos que estuviera cerca y no era para terminar una contienda, así que si quería acabar esto tendría que entrar en terreno corto, pero hacer eso con ryu era como intentar acercarse a un lobo a medio metro de su boca para tomar algo de su comida, había solo un cinco por ciento de que no te arrancara el brazo antes de llegar.

Ken corrió y vio que ryu no se movía, en una postura defensiva ,en vez de eso en un rápido movimiento flexiono sus piernas y cargo energía en algo parecido a un hado ken pero 5 veces mas concentrado en eso ken supo que no tendría oportunidad en un encuentro directo pero pensó en algo muy arriesgado que si fallaba, perdería la pelea con buenas lesiones en todo el cuerpo que tardarían al menos varios meses en recuperarse o tal vez un año. Pero era ahora o nunca…

- **shinku… HADOUKEN**!

- **shoryu-REPPA**!

(¡mierda funciono!)

Ken en el último momento esquivo el shinku hadouken ejecutando un impresionante movimiento donde se agacho y levanto 3 veces con un puño ascendente que golpeo 6 veces a ryu, ken había ganado por muy poco este encuentro.

Aquel sentimiento no tenía precio para ken, con gusto renunciaría a sus millones si le dieran a elegir entre ellos a esto.

Ryu ahora se encuentra en el suelo anonadado por aquel movimiento nuevo,ken lo venció de manera magistral con astucia en el último momento, sabiendo que su ataque (que también era nuevo para el) pudo haberlo acabado.

pero se quedaba pensando en cómo lo esquivo y lo venció con aquel súper gancho, aun sabiendo que había derrotado a sagat y dándole unos buenos golpes a Akuma además de vencer a guy.

Sabía que su amigo le había enseñado algo muy especial. La capacidad de improvisar para mejorar.

Aunque el shoryureppa de ken no era para nada ortodoxo como lo era el hadouken de ryu, era muy efectivo y el lo probo aun sin saber si esquivaría aquel ataque, eso era algo que no vio ni en sagat ni en Akuma.

al menos no cuando peleo con ellos ya que nunca se vieron en posibilidad de perder durante la pelea exceptuando un poco a sagat,

pero ryu no improviso en aquel momento, sino que intento ganar a toda costa perdiendo sus pensamientos en ira

-sigues afectado por los de sagat, no estas totalmente concentrado ryu lo vi en tus ojos al principio, aunque después me lo pusiste difícil amigo, levántate.

Tendiéndole la mano ken levanta a su amigo en un acto de caballerosidad mientras le sonríe amigablemente en simpatía

-recuerda no hay más que la pelea en una pelea no es así?

-supongo

-ten, toma esto, siempre que pierdas esto te recordara a mi y a la pelea que tuvimos hoy para que no te olvides de ella.

En un acto de honor ken se quita su cinta roja y se la entrega a ryu como símbolo de amistad.

-Gracias ken, me ayudas muchísimo en verdad.

-no hay problema siempre que quieras que te ayude no dudes en llamarme. cuídate, que ahora tienes muchas cosas que pensar y yo no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo aquí, pero siempre serás bienvenido en mi hogar para ponernos al corriente y recuerda… aún nos quedan muchas peleas por ganar, nos volveremos a ver ryu y te estaré esperando.

-igualmente amigo

(épico choque de puños).

Y así ken se aleja y ryu esta solo otra vez así que pensando en recuperarse come un poco, se hidrata y se pone a meditar bajo aquel árbol de cerezos al lado del castillo, ese lugar era silencioso y realmente tranquilo, tanto que perdió la noción del tiempo.

Pasaron 3 horas cuando ya eran las 7:00 PM cuando ryu volvió a sentirse enojado cuando pensó en la muerte de Gouken y en Akuma,

lo escuchaba en su cabeza llamarlo de muchas formas cuando volvió a preguntarse, ¿y si realmente esa es mi naturaleza y así debo pelear?

La pelea con ken había alejado esos pensamientos por un rato, pero aún estaba muy confundido respecto a la lucha, siempre seria su amigo, pero no sabía qué hacer con ese sentimiento de poder.

Quería ganar, quería ser el mejor, pero dudaba si matar era la forma de llegar a ello, aunque no omitió pensarlo y analizarlo no porque fuera un hombre sin compasión, sino porque su confusión lo llevaba a pensar que tal vez esa era la única manera.

Interrumpiendo el silencio del paisaje y sus pensamientos se escucharon pasos corriendo a lo lejos a las espaldas de ryu, el no sintió peligro ya que no sentía el aura de Akuma.

pero no se arriesgaría a ser atacado por la espalda mientras estaba de rodillas, se levantó y se volteo a ver quién estaba corriendo tan impetuosamente, justo al girar su cabeza quien corría se detuvo en seco poniendo sus pies delante casi cayéndose.

-Al fin te encuentro… uff… uff pero por fin estoy frente a ti… ¡Eres real! No puedo creerlo

-oye… tranquila, ¿me… estabas buscando? ¿Por qué? ¿quién eres?

-me llamo Sakura kasugano y quiero pelear contigo ryu, hace mucho tiempo que he querido hacerlo

\- ¿por qué? ¿qué quieres conmigo niña?

\- ¿esa es tu forma de hablar?, mira, soy tu fan #1 y ha sido muy difícil encontrarte, por favor concédeme una pelea para probarme… y eso de pequeña niña va para ti

-la pelea no es un juego, puedes salir lastimada, pero si lo que quieres es una pelea y estas entrenada… muéstrame tus movimientos Sakura!

\- ¡Gracias, no te defraudare!

(esta niña no se ve muy fuerte pero su espirito parece serlo, no debo confiarme, pero no quiero lastimarla, evitare excederme)

La pelea comenzó… Sakura tomo la iniciativa y corrió hacia ryu con gran velocidad, lanzando puñetazos patadas y rodillazos a diestra y siniestra y asesto por lo menos el 80 por ciento de los golpes.

Ryu trataba de encontrar una apertura en su defensa o un fallo en sus ataques, pero había un detalle.

(su velocidad y fuerza son impresionantes no pensaría que fuese tan fuerte viéndola por la calle y es… muy aleatoria sus movimientos… son como los míos, pero hay algo raro en ellos No me deja respirar un solo momento, es como si peleara con su alma, rayos hace tiempo que no sentía esto, me recuerda cuando peleaba con ken hace unos años, ambos con hambre de aprender, eso veo en sus ojos, no había sentido una mirada así desde aquel entonces, debo agradecérselo cuando acabemos)

(estoy llevando la ventaja, porque no está peleando acaso es porque soy una niña, vamos ryu yo te vi pelear en el torneo y no se parece a lo que haces ahora, acaso me menospreciara por no estar a su nivel si es así no lo tolerare)

Sakura golpeaba con más velocidad y fuerza, pero al final se percató de algo que de inmediato supo que fue un error y debió darse cuenta antes de el

-Uff… uff... uff... (¡no puede ser!)

(Ahora)

Ryu planto directamente un puño en la boca del estómago de Sakura, ella solo libero bruscamente el aire que le quedaba y ryu entrego dos patadas en una tatsumaki sempukiaku, fue tan fuerte que Sakura no pudo moverse para esquivarlo

(rayos, espero a que me cansara para tenerme donde quería, ahora el me hizo más daño a mí que yo a él, no debo volver a fallar)

Ryu no respetaba la idea de golpear a un oponente cuando este estaba a su merced tras un derribe, sabía que si un peleador tardaba más de 5 segundos en levantarse la contienda había terminado con la cara un poco moreteada por los golpes de Sakura Por un momento pensó que ya había ganado la pelea y no culparía a Sakura perder la batalla ya que hasta ahora ella ya le había enseñado cosas muy interesantes y le había recordado otras importantes, pero de repente…

Se levantó en solo tres segundos Ryu quedo impresionado con su espíritu, había propinado fuertes golpes a Sakura, pero sabía que aún no habían terminado

-cometí un error ryu, pero no volverá a suceder, aun no acabamos he he

-Quieres continuar?

-por supuesto!

-bien

Esta vez ryu ataco primero, se precipitó en un shoryuken corto, pero Sakura rápidamente se deslizo hacia atrás y lo recibió con algo que nunca creyó ver en otra persona además de él y ken Sakura se agacho y salto propinando tres patadas una al tórax otra a la cabeza y luego de nuevo al tórax, ryu al bajar de pecho abierto sin cubrirse recibió de lleno el ataque por sorpresa…

 **Shimpu-kyaku!**

(¡¿qué carajos?!)

Ryu cayó en el suelo con un ardor profundo por las patadas, pero sabía que aun la pelea no había terminado, al levantarse se percató que Sakura ya estaba en el aire esperándolo (sabía que una patada huracán a medias no lo derrotaría) lo golpeo con ambos brazos en un golpe vertical a la cabeza, al caer hizo su segundo movimiento…

 **Sho-uo-ken!**

Mientras corría golpeo ascendentemente el pecho y rostro de ryu con una mano repetidas veces hasta quedar en el aire.

Sakura cayó al suelo con extraña gracia y ryu logro recuperarse en el aire, dio una voltereta y pudo caer de pie sobre la nieve muy aturdido. No conto con que Sakura lo volvía a estar esperando.

(he esperado mucho tiempo para mostrarte esto ryu, sé que puedo probarte que soy una peleadora y que puedo ser tu alumna, ahora, ve los frutos de mi entrenamiento, eres el primero en verlos así)

 **Shinku…HADOU-KEN!**

Ryu no lo pudo creer, aun cuando se contuvo un poco, supo que ella lo venció justamente, él no se limitó con su arsenal a excepción del hadouken ya que no quiso excederse no por lastima o menosprecio si no porque de alguna forma quiso respetar sus habilidades sin hacerle daño y era consciente de su fuerza, pero la adapto para ser mejor nivelado hacia ella, además la pelea con ken ayudo a que las cosas se suavizaran más en sus golpes, aunque no tanto.

Simplemente estaba impresionado y se alegraba de haber peleado con ella, pero había perdido y era hora de despedirse a seguir buscando sus respuestas a sus preguntas, pero algo era seguro, no se entregaría a aquel poder, eso le impediría tener peleas tan especiales como estas.

Ryu se levantó y la miro con firmeza y respeto, movió la cabeza en cortesía y se dio media vuelta para empezar a caminar… -Gracias por el combate Sakura, ojalá sigas entrenando, nos volveremos a ver.

(¿eh? ¿Eso… eso es todo? solo peleamos y adiós, no, no lo creo, aún tengo que decirte algunas cosas ryu)

-espera... a dónde vas? ¡Oye, espera! quiero ser más fuerte quiero ser mejor peleadora por favor no te vallas, por favor… enséñame, se mi maestro.

ryu no tenía tiempo ahora para esas cosas, le dio un combate y ahora decía que quería que fuera su maestro, no estaba enojado, solo le parecía un capricho y eso lo irrito un poco, pero no sabía por lo que estaba pasando ni cómo se sentía así que no podía culparla, pero no había tiempo para esto.

-aún tengo mucho por aprender, no puedo ser ni siquiera un buen alumno mucho menos un maestro, no tengo tiempo para juegos escolares ahora, si quieres aprender, hazlo por tu cuenta, tengo que irme.

Sakura sintió frialdad en su voz y de pronto un enojo repentino llego a ella.

Ryu era serio y las despedidas no eran su fuerte, él estaba en estos momentos muy deprimido además de que, aunque era respetuoso con todo el mundo le costaba tratar con mujeres y más con una señorita que lo buscase para ser su maestro Ryu de pronto sintió un ligero golpe y se percató que una bola de nieve había sido lanzada con brusquedad hacia su cabeza.

\- ¡Qué pasa contigo ryu! ¿Sabes cuánto me costó encontrarte para pedirte esto y piensas que soy una niña caprichosa? Si te busque era porque te considero mi héroe y quiero ser como tú, porque cuando te vi en aquel torneo supe que quería ser más fuerte y quería tener la fuerza y la gracia con la que te mueves porque me gusto lo que eras tú y desde que a mi amiga y a mí nos intentaron violar aquellos hombres y la defendí golpeándolos tan fuerte como pude, supe que quería ser como tú porque así defendería a los que quiero, pero para ti eso no vale más que el capricho de una adolecente.

Ryu se volteo y la miro determinado, no enojado pero irritado pensó que esto debía arreglarse ahora.

-Quieres ser como yo?

-eh?

-pregunte que si deseas ser como yo?

\- si eso dije -bien, lamento lo que te ha pasado y como te he hablado, pero mira mis ojos y dime si hay tranquilidad en ellos.

Ella lo observo y su corazón sintió una punzada de emociones, su ceño estaba fruncido y sus ojos mostraban tantas cosas menos tranquilidad, había miedo, tristeza, odio, y deseo de venganza.

-vez porque no puedo ser tu maestro Sakura?, en mi interior tengo algo de lo que deseo liberarme, y aunque apenas te conozco siento que tu espíritu es fuerte y puedo decirte esto, mi maestro murió y no quiero arrastrarte al dolor que yo tengo ahora, con verte a los ojos sé que no te lo mereces y tampoco deberías intentar ser como yo, no quiero hacerte daño, y no estoy listo para ser maestro de nadie.

-ryu… lo lamento de verdad no sabía que… que tonta soy, perdóname.

-no te culpes, no podías saberlo y yo no podía saber lo que pasaste para encontrarme… eres la única persona a la que le he dicho esto y quisiera que estuviese así

-claro…

-bueno ya debo irme

Ryu volvió hacia su espalda y comenzó a caminar -oye, al menos dame algo para recordarte

-eh?

Al voltear ryu recibió un flashazo y ahora estaba de espaldas en una foto donde parecía confundido y lucia algo divertido Pocos días después… Sakura camina pensativa sin dejar de ver la foto de ryu

(Él se contuvo conmigo solo lo sé, que quiso decir con que todavía tenía que aprender, yo pensaba la pelea callejera se hacía solo por diversión, tal vez él sepa lo que significa la pelea,tengo que verlo de nuevo, le preguntare la próxima vez)

-Hola Sakura quien es ese?

-mi maestro… tal vez

\- ¡¿Que?!

\- no importa, vamos, llegaremos tarde, voy a necesitar romper los cursos

Notas del autor: bueno, ahí el prólogo de esta fascinante aventura, díganme cómo puedo mejorar en un review y si no quieren solo disfruten de la lectura, si les agrado la lectura márquenla como favorita y estará siempre en tu bio, díganme que les parece y si les gusta, trate de recrear las escenas del juego agregando algunas cosas para hacerlo un tanto más interesante pero no hay tanto cambio en la historia de aquí no hay mas que decir, asi que BUENOS DIAS TARDES O NOCHES Y QUE DIOS LOS CUIDE. Hasta la vista… lectores. Jajajaja.


	2. Capitulo 1

**_Capítulo 1: Recuerdos y Entrenamiento especial_**

Sugerencia: ver la historia shadow falls de street fighter v

Transcurso de los eventos de street fighter V…

NUEVA ZELANDA cascadas del olvido

-pero ken, yo…

-escucha lo que trato de decirte ryu es que cubriré tu turno, pero con una condición, cuando hayas terminado ese entrenamiento especial me mostraras los resultados, yo iré con Karin y los demás a averiguar lo que pueda para detener a bison.

-muy bien

Ryu después de despedirse de su amigo al rato miro a la imponente cascada frente a él y empezó a meditar, pensaba en lo que había ocurrido estos últimos años, a quienes había enfrentado, quienes había conocido, luego pensó en un menor número de personas.

personas muy allegadas a él y que lo habían ayudado profundamente estos años con aquel increíble pero sanguinario poder dentro de sí, ryu pensó tantas cosas, en como esas personas ahora era llamadas amigos.

uno podría pensar que ryu tenía muchos amigos.

pero esa palabra era para ryu algo muy serio, preciado y escaso a la vez.

verdaderamente ryu solo podía llamar amigo a alguien muy cercano, en este contexto eran mínimas las personas que poseían ese estatus

esa gente estaba dispuesta a arriesgar su vida sin pensarlo tan solo dos veces para evitar que algo le pasara y el haría lo mismo, así era la cercanía que ryu tenía con sus amigos, los demás eran conocidos que ryu estaría dispuesto a ayudar en todo momento, aunque dudarían en dar su vida por lo menos una vez incluso si él no lo hiciera.

pero no hay que negar que ryu había aprendido a ser más amigable y a tener menos seriedad en estos años lo cual sumado a su amabilidad y fuerte espíritu lo hacía alguien agradable tanto al combatir como al charlar.

Entre estas personas estaba ken, que a punta de pie saco a ryu de sus primeros arranques se satsui no hado y le ayudo mientras ryu aprendió a controlarlo cuando no era tan fuerte

Gouken, lo consideraba un padre que cuando volvió a enfrentarse a Akuma (street fighter 4) lo salvo de ese poder intentando sellarlo que, aunque por un tiempo funciono no resulto del todo efectivo ya que seguía dentro de su ser.

Pero eso acabaría con este entrenamiento, ryu decidió ir por todo o nada, lo controlaría o moriría en caso de no lograrlo para no hacer daño a sus cercanos.

Pero sobre todo recordaba… tanto recientemente a dalshim, sagat, rose y rashid además de los antiguos como guy, guille y chun li en los experimentos de S.I.N y como le ayudaron a su manera cada uno.

recordaba recientemente con amargura a aquella entidad conocida como necalli un feroz oponente más similar a una bestia con hambre de guerreros… literalmente.

Y también recordaba…

\- (Sakura… me pregunto si aún entrenara, hace algún tiempo que no la veo… la última vez fue en el torneo de seth… espero que estés bien sea donde sea que te encuentres Sakura te debo mucho)

Y por supuesto estaba esa muchacha que no dudo en poner su vida en peligro enfrentándose al mismísimo bison junto a ken para salvarlo, pero cuando ken quedo inconsciente tras un devastador pcsyco crusher y ryu estaba en el piso igualmente sin conciencia cuando bison estaba a punto de tomar posesión de su cuerpo mientras burlaba la debilidad de ryu aun al cargarlo con pcsyco power Sakura se puso frente al bastardo herida y aun dispuesta a pelear para salvarlo aun tosiendo sangre

-Pasaras por mi frio cadáver para llegar a el infeliz…

-apártate de mí insignificante insecto!

La hizo caer al suelo con un golpe, pero ryu logro escuchar aquellas palabras mientras luchaba por su ser nuevamente.

(pasaras por mi frio cadáver para llegar a el…)

Ryu no supo en aquel momento que clase de fuerza lo impulso y tampoco recuerda por que pudo generarse automáticamente pero no era como el poder de la nada de Gouken, eso era seguro era un poder que le es incluso difícil de comprender lo rápido y vivo que se sentía al querer alejar del peligro a todo el mundo en especial a Sakura, aunque no entendía porque se arriesgaría por el así, simplemente no lo entendía, solo se habían visto una vez.

pero ni loco se quedaría de brazos cruzados así que al levantarse decidió corresponder con lealtad a la acción de la chica… antes de volver a golpearla en el suelo ryu recibió el golpe de lleno parándolo y sintiendo fuerzas quien sabe de dónde empujo a bison de forma que lo hizo retroceder unos cuantos metros

-que? Te interesas por esta chica, acaso te afecta

ryu lo miraba como a un perro y rugía en forma casi animal mostrando sus dientes, pero sin abrir la boca

-si! Detéstame, ódiame muestra tu verdadero poder, el intento asesino

Sakura sintió una rara curiosidad, pero más que nada era temor a aquellas palabras

-intento asesino?

-antes muerto que dejar que le hagas daño a ella o a cualquiera con tu poder del cual he sido víctima y aun más si yo me entrego a la asquerosidad de poder que mencionas, veo las cosas claras a diferencia de ti que solo eres un ente.

-huahua! Me diviertes con tus discursos ryu pero tomare tu cuerpo y tu alma ira a los abismos del infierno mientras mi poder crece y tomo a tu linda amiga y la hago mi esclava pero que bueno que aquí termina tu senda

 ** _PCSYCO CRUSHER_**

Ryu no pudo evitar imaginar una tétrica escena de Sakura, ken y mucha más gente siendo esclava de todo tipo, tal vez incluyendo el sexual el cual no permitiría en nadie bajo ninguna circunstancia

En un rápido movimiento al sentir una energía fresca y llenadora en su puño derecho, una que nunca había experimentado y espero el momento adecuado…

Más cerca…

Se acercaba a aun mayor velocidad mientras Sakura levemente lo veía muy preocupada en el suelo

Aun no…

-MUERE!

Un metro antes de impactar ryu inclino sus rodillas y llevo su puño justo al mentón de bison en un aura muy ligeramente azul claro y suave parándolo en seco y como si en cámara lenta lo hubiese visto en el aire justo al echarse atrás de golpe por el impacto, dio un codazo izquierdo en la boca del estomago

-SHIN…

para rematar con el golpe ascendente justo en el pecho, el cuello y la cabeza.

-SHORYUKEEN!

Esa cosa fue tan fuerte y tan fuera de onda que sin vacilaciones el cuerpo de bison empezó a agrietarse como un huevo para una explotar en forma casi bizarra

Sakura vio a ryu cayendo de una altura por lo menos de 15 metros con una gracia y elegancia que solo ryu podía tener, si ken tenia estilo al bajar a su manera de un shoryuken, ryu tenía elegancia y gracia mostrando al mismo tiempo fuerza.

y recordando sus motivos para buscarlo solo dijo en voz baja para sí misma:

-el… él es… él es perfecto.

Después de eso él se marchó despidiéndose adecuadamente de sagat ken y Sakura dejándolos con la promesa de un futuro enfrentamiento en excelente estado

Y así se vieron las caras varias veces y en una ocasión hasta ryu fue su compañero de entrenamiento en las vacaciones de verano donde se acercaron como personas y peleadores.

su vínculo se volvió fuerte como ninguno otro que hubiese tenido ryu aparte de ken, pero era muy diferente al de Sakura, ella no entreno con él desde chicos, pero se acercó a él más que nadie que no conociera desde su niñez y de formas muy misteriosas.

Por ello al recordar ryu la vio como una amiga muy cercana, de hecho, la mujer más cercana en su vida, recalcando que ambos arriesgaron la vida por el otro sin titubear.

En ocasiones, cuando ryu se sentía solo en sus viajes la recordaba a ella y a ken como su círculo más íntimo que pudo haber formado y era curioso porque cuando él y ella se volvían a ver desde el tercer torneo alpha se tomaban el poco o mucho tiempo que pudiesen tener para conocerse más y recordar las facciones de sus rostros tanto en combate como en la charla y aunque la mayoría de las veces ryu pudiese sentirse indigno de tenerla como alumna.

ella lo trataba como si fuese el único capaz de guiarla correctamente y digno de entrenarla (dan tomo ese derecho casi reclamándolo así que solo era para divertirse, pero sabía que no había alguien tan cercano a ella como el, el tipo a veces la hacía sentir realmente incomoda)

recuerdos…recuerdos… recuerdos… ken, pelea, honor, Sakura, sacrificio, humildad, compasión..., amistad, dolor, amor… eh?

Centrándose y abriendo lentamente los ojos vio el amanecer que solo le recordó a ella aún más.

Había pasado por lo menos 11 horas meditando y viviendo recuerdos

-Me he perdido en mi mente, mis pensamientos me jugaron mal.

Ryu respiro profundamente hasta que incluso su estómago se llenara y solo sonrió al poder tener el privilegio de poder recordar tantas cosas con bastante exactitud

-ken, Sakura, Gouken estén en donde estén, cuídense

Muy bien… es hora.

-claro que es hora ryu

Una voz muy dulce y firme sonó detrás del mientras aún seguía hincado, se levantó tranquilamente y vio a sus espaldas…

Una señorita de shorts de mezclilla y camisa sin mangas blancas con una mochila y una cinta blanca muy familiar que sujetaban un semilargo y hermoso cabello castaño con unos ojos avellana que el reconoció al instante.

 ** _-Sakura…_**

Bueno amigos aquí cortamos, lo se lo se lo dejo en un momento interesante pero ya verán cómo se va desarrollando todo.

quise basar este capítulo en cómo se siente ryu por estos tiempos en la saga justo antes de enfrentarse a si mismo y la verdad quiero darle un buen argumento a ciertas cosas pero aquí cierro el pico que siempre ando con la lengua muy suelta, disculpen si es algo corto pero espero les pueda gustar.

Igualmente, si tienen algo que recomendar para mejorar la escritura todo lo adecuado es bienvenido y será tomado en cuenta.

Espero que tengan un buen día, tarde o noche y hasta pronto


	3. Capitulo 2

**_Capítulo 2: habla conmigo…_**

Sountrack de la pelea: forgotten waterfalls stage street fighter V (new zeland)

Pasaron casi un minuto mirándose a los ojos del otro comunicándose con ellos

(cuanto tiempo… Sakura)

(wow… ryu, te vez… wow)

antes de que se soltaran las palabras más rebuscadas y novedosas en una conversación…

-Como me…

-ken me lo dijo por teléfono (es más fácil encontrarte así) y estoy tomándome un descanso de la escuela para entrenar y bueno… volver a buscarte, además de lo que me comento acerca de tu vida en estos momentos así que no dude en venir.

-pensé que te habías olvidado de un viejo loco como yo, que solo come, duerme, viaja y pelea.

-bueno, estoy aquí ryu así que puedes dar por hecho que no, y no seas dramático señor tercera edad, solo tienes 7 años más que yo.

además, siempre tienes algo que enseñarme y siempre lo has hecho.

-no es para tanto, tú también me has dado muchas lecciones.

-tu nunca cambias cierto? puf... date más crédito alguna vez ryu, después de todo eres el guerrero mundial y alguien muy especial para… el mundo

Sakura decidió guardarse esas últimas palabras ya que no era buena explicando las cosas si se llegaba a enredar con las palabras y menos con ryu.

-bueno Sakura… que necesitas de mi

Sakura miro a ryu con una sonrisa muy simpática en su rostro casi diciéndole: no tienes que preguntar eso.

Ryu reconoció el motivo de inmediato

-lo siento Sakura, pienso que no merezco tal honor contigo además de no ser tan bueno todavía para considerarme maestro de siquiera un cachorro

-sabía que dirías eso, ¿pero debía intentarlo no? jajá

¿Al menos me concederías el honor de un combate guerrero del mundo?

Ahora ryu mostro una rara sonrisa en su cara, Sakura aprendió a leerlo con el tiempo

Esa sonrisa decía: tú no tienes que preguntar eso

Él supo que hacer al volver a ver una sonrisa de Sakura de vuelta solo que esta vez frunciendo su ceño mientras sonreía, él se puso en su posición habitual de batalla dando un paso atrás y poniendo su brazo derecho en el mentón y el izquierdo enfrente de su torso, a decir verdad, esa era una excelente posición de combate, Sakura hizo lo mismo con su propia posición que ahora se veía más firme y a la vez relajada, no tan suelta ni precipitada como hace 2 años en el torneo de seth.

-Lista Sakura.

-Siempre ryu.

Ryu y Sakura jurarían que en aquel lugar se empezaba a escuchar una música casi celestial, muy pacífica y a la vez emocionante con las cabras pastando en la montaña de al lado y el rio corriendo frente a ellos impulsado por la imponente cascada y su caída de arriba, este era sin duda, uno de los mejores (si no es que el mejor) lugares donde se habían enfrentado

Y empezaron…

Sakura se adelantó como siempre, pero en vez de correr a toda marcha decidió bajar un poco la velocidad, ya en varias ocasiones sabía que no podía intentar eso con ryu, había aprendido de el en los momentos que peleaban y tanto ella tenía sus sorpresas como ryu tenía las suyas.

 **-Hadouken!**

Grito ryu mientras lanzaba su característica bola de fuego al ver a Sakura a tres metros de el

Sakura lo vio venir a gran velocidad entonces en un arranque con increíble aceleración justo antes de que el hadouken impactara contra ella pronuncio.

 ** _-_** **Flower slide**

Sakura se deslizo al más puro estilo de matriz por debajo del hadouken con un pie delante y el otro flexionado mientras su espalda se doblaba de forma que casi rozaba el suelo, justo al pasar por debajo de la honda de energía levanto el pie que tenía flexionado para darle de lleno una patada recta al estómago de ryu.

-aj! (que increíble movimiento)

Ryu no tenía mucho aire en el cuerpo después de gritar hadouken, así que Sakura se encargó de quitarle lo que le quedaba y al levantarse hizo un agarre al karate gi de ryu para propinar rodillazos al pecho y al estomago

Pero Sakura no contaba con algo…

Ryu podía bien faltarle un poco de aire, pero justo antes de recibir la patada apretó su estómago y exhalo lo poco que le quedaba en el momento adecuado, eso hizo que la patada de Sakura no surtiera tanto efecto, aunque de no haberlo hecho Sakura podría tenerlo en el piso para esperar cinco segundos a que se levantase… o seguir una lucha en el piso, aunque eso no era ni de lejos una buena idea con el peso de ryu.

ryu no era pan fácil de comer y al momento de recibir el primer rodillazo de Sakura ryu hizo un agarre en su muslo teniendo su pierna prensada, Sakura al no esperarse esto, intento zafarse del agarre de ryu, pero no se dio cuenta que se distrajo de su primer agarre al karate gi de ryu y aflojo sus brazos, ryu tuvo éxito en su estrategia y al sentir esto ryu tomo con una sola mano la cintura de Sakura e hizo una especie de suplex diagonal.

Sakura vio que no era la única que tenía buenos movimientos en su manga, rayos, le había hecho un suplex improvisado, UN SUPLEX, ni siquiera era de su estilo, pero se las apaño para quitársela de encima.

ella se maravilló con la adaptabilidad que tenía ryu en una pelea y como podía cambiar el juego en unos cuantos segundos por un descuido de su contrincante

Sakura al caer en el pasto de lleno con el hombro sintió que este trono al chocar, y ryu también lo escucho así que se levantó de inmediato y preocupado.

Pero Sakura también se levantó de inmediato y sobando levemente el hombro al ver la cara de estupefacción de ryu dijo:

\- ¿Que pasa ryu? ¿continuamos?

-dímelo tú, ¿quieres seguir?

-por supuesto

-bien

Ryu miro la sonrisa de Sakura y se relajó, le parecía muy tranquilizadora y calmada, pero a la vez con energía.

Pero no era momento para relajarse sino para aprender y disfrutar de lo que restaba de la pelea

Sakura volvió a correr tomando una vez más la iniciativa y el ver el puño de ryu dirigiéndose hacia su estómago Sakura decidió por entrar nuevamente con una patada para no entrar en una pelea de distancia corta

O al menos ella quería que ryu pensara eso…

Ryu al ver una próxima patada de flor subió inmediatamente el brazo para cubrirse y contraatacar con un shoryuken.

Pero para su desgracia, se tragó el truco entero

(caíste ryu)

Al ver que ryu subió un poco su brazo ella supo que era el momento, en un rápido movimiento de finta bajo su pierna a un lado y en un veloz paso hacia delante estaba frente a ryu con la guardia descubierta unos centímetros debajo de su rostro.

antes de que ryu pudiese reaccionar a tal rapidez de movimientos sintió la sacudida de su cabeza hacia atrás, que sacudida, casi se muerde la lengua por abrir la boca del asombro en el momento.

no espero más y alzo ambos brazos en un golpe vertical que llevaba muchos sentimientos encontrados, entre ellos la satisfacción, una que sin ser soberbia en un mal sentido sí era gratificante.

Entonces Sakura lanzo ráfagas de golpes y patadas después de unas cuantas buenas combinaciones Sakura creyó ver estrellas arriba de la cabeza de ryu aun estando de pie así que continuo con un gancho al hígado y una tremenda patada en la que Sakura realizaba un Split perfecto y que iba directo a la barbilla de ryu

Ryu recordaba haber recibido esa patada hace un tiempo, pero no tan fuerte ni tan rápida

Al igual que los otros golpes se sentía llena de emociones, como si peleara por demostrar algo, había sentido golpes similares con ken en su adolescencia cuando este intentaba demostrar que no por haber nacido con cuchara de plata en boca no podía ser un buen artista marcial.

Pero los golpes de Sakura se sentía un fervor y muchas emociones muy profundas

Entonces en sus ojos encontró algo más que solo diversión por la pelea

Ryu entonces pensó.

(creo que esta es la mejor pelea que hemos tenido Sakura)

Luego de levantarse del suelo sonrió y decidió sacar palabras en una pelea lo cual no era común en ryu a menos que fuese realmente importante

-Has mejorado enormemente Sakura, tú haces honor a la palabra guerrero, y veo que la fuerza en tus ojos demuestra que eres una verdadera peleadora con un corazón que ha crecido en sabiduría

Aquellas palabras se clavaron en el alma de Sakura haciendo sus ojos un poco húmedos y sus mejillas tornándose color rosa en un mar de recuerdos de entrenamientos y como ryu siempre lograba sacar lo mejor de ella ya fuera con una promesa que siempre era cumplida, una lección que Sakura apreciaba y la ayudaba a crecer como persona y… rayos era algo que no había hecho jamás con otro hombre y algo que jamás había sentido.

por eso lo amaba

eso no era un secreto, pero hay mucha historia detrás

Sakura, aunque desde el primer encuentro con ryu sintió algo especial con él en un aspecto de amistad profunda con el tiempo no se lo sacaba de la cabeza y no podía dejar de pensar en él y como cambio su vida de la noche a la mañana.

un día sin más dilaciones ella lo acepto y se prometió así misma no declarársele hasta ser una igual para él.

Por otro lado ( y a diferencia de lo que muchos creen ) ryu solía pensar en el amor de vez en cuando, sentar cabeza, formar una familia, y lo tomaba con mucha seriedad ya que Gouken le dio un amor paterno pero jamás había sentido esa emoción en un sentido romántico, siempre estuvo enfocado en hacer sentir orgulloso a su maestro y a si mismo pero aunque le intrigaba también le asustaba ya que un sentimiento así no puede ser dejado de lado y tampoco quería poner en peligro a alguien de aprecio en caso de que una organización malvada quisiese controlar el mundo y llegar a él, quien sabe, shadowlaw, SIN… por decir algo.

y recordaba a Sakura y lo que habían pasado juntos lo cual siempre le traía un sentimiento ligero de paz y tranquilidad. Pero al llegar el pensamiento de Akuma y las pesadillas del satsui no hado decidía dejarlo, a veces incluso resignándose si alguna vez podría sentir esa emoción, decisión y disfrute al alma llamado amor. No podría mientras aquel maldito demonio siguiese con vida.

Pero ryu, aunque pudiese ocultar sus sentimientos, no puede no sentirlos,

es humano después de todo, y con sinceridad no sabía que pensar de Sakura, estaba como en muchas de sus preguntas sin respuestas y pensamientos revuelos, muy confundido.

Al regresar a sus pensamientos Sakura dijo:

-Aprendí del mejor hombre y siempre mejorare para mostrarte el aprecio que tengo hacia ti ryu, recuerda, seré como tu algún día

-nunca dudare de ello Sakura

Ryu sintió un pequeño derrumbe en sus casillas, pero aún faltaba un veredicto en la pelea así que ambos como pudieron intentaron calmar el calor en sus corazones para terminar la gloriosa batalla.

con voz firme ryu declaro:

-Sakura esto acaba aquí

-tú lo has dicho ryu

Ryu se puso en posición y empezó a cargar energía

Sakura hizo lo mismo

Ambos dijeron al unísono mirándose a los ojos:

- ** _SHINKUU…_**

Pero ryu hizo algo que nunca creyó hacer en una pelea

Titubeo…

en el último momento al ver en los ojos de Sakura, sus labios y las facciones de su rostro reflejando en aquellos ojos su alma, una felicidad y un brillo que no había notado antes, por primera vez ryu pensó al mirar a una mujer:

\- (qué bella es… ¿eh?)

De repente ryu pensó en necalli y Akuma, que pasaría si ellos decidieran hacerle daño a ella para llegar a él o para tener la satisfacción de herirlo, las probabilidades eran altas y aunque era una opción cobarde para despertar el satsui no hado, era viable y ryu lo sabía el simple pensamiento le hizo perder mucha energía.

 ** _-HADOUKEN!_**

Al escuchar esa palabra sus pensamientos volvieron a la pelea y vio una enorme bola de fuego dirigiéndose hacia él, ryu soltó la suya sin pronunciar palabra alguna y salió bastante débil, logro anular parte de la energía de aquella honda lanzada por Sakura, pero el ultimo impacto se encontró en su cara, tórax y vientre, haciendo que cayera al suelo y lanzando un curioso grito que por alguna razón parecía tener un eco que se repetía tres veces

Sakura no pasó inadvertida esta situación, se dio cuenta que ryu se contuvo.

no podía permitirse haber avanzado tan poco ni que él se hubiera contenido tanto sin una razón de peso.

Ella sabía que si ryu no se contenía con ella al pelear podía salir lastimada, aunque odiaba la idea de que lo hiciera.

Pero lo que acababa de pasar no podía ser posible, o al menos no lo podía creer.

Acercándose a ryu le tendió una mano y el la acepto sonriendo

\- ¿te… encuentras bien?

-sí, solo un poco raro.

\- "relájate y concéntrate, así podrás anticiparte a tu rival y reaccionar"

\- eh?

\- una vez me dijiste eso y logre vencerte en una pelea, algo que no pensaba posible en aquel momento, pero ahora soy yo quien debo decirlo, ¿Por qué te contuviste de ese modo al final?

-bueno… yo… la verdad no lo sé…

Claro que lo sabia

-Ryu… estas seguro de que te encuentras bien, quiero decir, tu vida, nunca te había visto flaquear de ese modo en el momento más decisivo de una pelea

\- no pude evitar pensar… en tantas cosas.

discúlpame por aquello, pero no me contuve… solo… me distraje yo...

ryu comenzó a recordar lo solo que se sentía al viajar y las noches que trataba de pensar en Gouken y ken, pero intentaba pensar en una familia, la cual jamás conoció y no sintió el amor que alguna vez pudiese emanar de ahí, pensaba en lo solo que estaba y la lejanía en la que estaban sus amigos.

sus ojos mostraron angustia e ira y Sakura lo noto

- ** _Habla conmigo_**

\- ¿eh?

Al levantar su rostro, ryu se encontró de nuevo con esos hermosos ojos avellana mirándolo con preocupación, pero con una sonrisa de consolación, ryu no había visto jamás esa sonrisa más que en Gouken cuando era un cachorro sin ayuda alguna en la que confiar.

Ryu era un guerrero que en el fondo… tenia a un niño asustado de perderlo todo de nuevo.

¿Pero perder qué?

-tengo miedo Sakura…

-miedo? ¿Por qué?

\- hace poco tuve un combate con un ser místico, cuando fui a pedirle ayuda a dalshim para buscar respuestas y no pude contra esa bestia y pensé: como podría vencer a Akuma o a mí mismo si ni siquiera puedo protegerme de esta bestia a la que dalshim puede vencer y luego pienso en que sería de mi si no fuese por ti y los otros.

pero me amargo el alma al saber que Akuma o aquella bestia tarde o temprano se cansaran de esperar a que yo los busque y encontraran el modo de lastimarte a ti y a los otros con tal de provocarme y no me siento listo siquiera para poder controlar el satsui no hado en una pelea mucho menos para pelear contra ellos.

-bueno… no te mentiré, eso suena aterrador, pero… ¿de cuantas hemos salido ilesos tu y yo? te diré algo ryu. Había venido aquí para enfrentarte porque quiero estar a tu altura y que me consideres una igual.

-siempre has tenido ese objetivo no?

-no siempre de la misma manera…

-no entiendo

-yo tampoco, pero debes saber que estoy aquí para lo que necesites y puedo quedarme si así lo necesita…

-no… no quiero ponerte en peligro por Akuma o… por mi

-sabes que eso nunca me ha importado

-pero a mi si, y más que eso, quiero darte la pelea que mereces y ahora no puedo hacerlo

-esta bien, pero prométeme que cuanto le patees el trasero a ese tal necalli y a bison volverás a pelear conmigo sin contenerte.

-lo… prometo Sakura

*sonrisa*

-por que te preocupas tanto eh? tu y yo somos indestructibles y yo no nunca he sido una niña en apuros

-es algo normal en mi, supongo que no quiero perder de nuevo lo importante para mi.

La charla se había vuelto muy intima y seria, y poco a poco siguió así

Sakura se sonrojo ligeramente

-así que... tienes a alguien especial eh...

Extrañamente sakura trato de fingir una clase de broma para relajar las cosas aunque realmente quería saber si había alguien sumamente importante en la vida de ryu

ryu rio un poco, sabia exactamente la respuesta a esa pregunta, pero esta vez seria encubierta, aunque no tanto...

-hay pocas personas especiales para mi; ken y gouken en paz descanse, guile y karin son buenos cambatientes que respeto junto con chun li y cody, guy y todos a quienes he enfrentado , incluso los malos, aunque últimamente intento no pensar nunca en ellos.

sakura escuchaba atentamente a cada palabra y simplemente terminaba por admirar mas a ryu, no podia creer que este hombre siquiera se sentase a hablar con ella.

\- y bueno, hay alguien que aparecio hace algunos años y se volvio alguien muy especial para mi con el paso de los años, es una chica en quien confio plenamente y ambos hemos enfrentado a la muerte y salido con vida, esa eres tu sakura

Ahora sakura estaba en llamas, sabia que ella y ryu tenían algo fuerte, pero jamas espero que esas palabras salieran de su boca. diablos, ¿acaso ryu habia tomado alguna clase de seducción con vega últimamente?

sakura atropellaba y saltaba sus palabras

-Ryu... yo.. como..es que... Uff,

*suspiro hondo*

tu también has sido siempre muy especial para mi.

Ambos quedaron viendo los ojos y pensando en como llegaron a este punto, para el, la única mujer que llego a su alma en algo mas que amiga pero no sabia describirlo

y para ella, el unico hombre que llego a su corazon sin pretenciones ni estupideces, solo con su forma de ser,queriendo conocer su alma y sentirlo.

ambos corazones latian a la velocidad de las patadas de chun li y no se detenian.

-BEeeeee!

una cabra estaba parada cerca de ellos presenciandolos pero rompiendo el momento.

-¿quieres comer algo sakura?, debes estar hambrienta por el viaje

-¿me estas invitando a comer?

\- asi es, algunos libros y una creencia popular dicen que uno puede morir en una semana por no comer algun alimento solido.

sakura rió ligeramente por la seriedad en las palabras de ryu al respecto

-claro que comere contigo traigo algunos conos de arroz, y... ¿que estas haciendo?

Ryu saca de su morral un arco y una flecha que parecen bastante funcionales

-voy a conseguir comida, quieres venir

-no sabia que supieras cazar

-cuando estoy lejos de la civilización y la comida se acaba tengo que hacerlo, gouken-sensei me enseño como

-tuviste un gran maestro

-lo se

-vamos

ryu entro a una parte baja del río y consiguió unos cuantos peces, los necesarios para los dos, hisieron una pequeña fogata y tuvieron una increíble comida

platicaron, rieron, incluso bailaron.

pero llego el momento de irse.

prométeme que cuanto le patees el trasero a ese tal necalli y a bison volverás a pelear conmigo sin contenerte.

-lo… prometo Sakura

Ryu sabía que esa era una promesa difícil de cumplir porque no tenía idea si se desharía del satsui no hado, pero por ella, y por lo que significaba para ambos, lo intentaría

-ahora entrena ryu, porque yo también lo hare. y no en mucho tiempo nos volveremos a ver

-así será Sakura, asi sera...


	4. Capitulo 3

**_Capítulo 3: en la batalla, más allá_**

 ** _Ryu vs necalli_**

 ** _sountrack de la pelea: Ryu theme fight story mode (Street fighter V)_**

 ** _sountrack trance: hadouken theme y las notas oficiales del modo historia en la ultima parte, respectivamente_**

Los personajes mencionados aquí de street fighter u otra franquicia que llegue a mencionar… no me pertenecen *suspiro* aunque ojala lo hicieran, le pertenecen a Capcom.

Un hombre está sentado en el techo de una de las construcciones de la familia kanzuki, es Ryu y se ve más determinado que nunca, su entrenamiento ha finalizado al fin y es la hora de saber de qué es capaz su alma.

Espera pacientemente, ¿pero… por qué?

De la nada escucha un sonido casi morboso y muy incómodo detrás de él, al darse vuelta ve a aquel ente que lo venció algún tiempo atrás y aquel que busca devorar su alma.

-te he esperado, y has venido

-Uuurraaaghh!

-finalmente

Necalli se lanza hacia ryu con sus largas garras y ryu bloquea muy bien su arremetida en el aire golpeándolo en el pecho cayendo ambos al piso casi al mismo tiempo.

-se necesita un sacrificio con el poder de tu alma, yo he de dar ese sacrificio

-jamás veras ese poder es mí, antes prefiero morir a tus manos que enfrentarte con el

-eres valiente guerrero, pero aquí termina tu travesía.

-qué raro que en el último momento en donde cualquiera de los dos morirá hablas como un hombre en vez de una bestia

-me es irrelevante hablar a menos que valga la pena, y tu como guerrero has de ser respetado, pero no significa que no termine lo empezado ¡yo devorare tu alma por el bien del mundo!

-inténtalo… guerrero

\- ¡devorar!

\- ¡esta es la senda de mi destino!

Necalli azoto sus manos contra el suelo y su cabello se torno en un imponente color rojo como la sangre y negro en las puntas, con las cicatrices de su pecho brillando en dorado.

Ni Goku de dragón ball Z en su forma súper sayajin tenía un cabello que expresaba tanto poder como necalli, hay que admitir que aquel ente tenia estilo. Pero había cosas que resolver y ninguno se dejaría vencer.

Este era un combate a muerte…

*suspiro*

El viento y los sonidos se paralizan…

*suspiro*

Las aguas al lado se calman…

Y empieza…

Ambos corren el uno al otro lanzando primero necalli un pisotón hacia el piso buscando las piernas de ryu el cual bloquea agachado y lanza un barrido clásico haciendo que necalli caiga y de inmediato se levante para responder, lo cual se traduce en una arremetida con sus garras lo cual es tan rápido, brutal y sorpresivo que ryu no alcanza a bloquearlo quedando en el suelo con sus brazos y pecho comenzando a sangrar.

(debo tener cuidado con esas garras)

Necalli no tenía la más mínima técnica, pero su estilo de pelea salvaje y brutal aprovechaba todas las habilidades físicas en su arsenal y atacaba con tanta rapidez y fuerza que si no se tenían los reflejos y la fuerza necesaria para bloquear sus ataques estos impactarían de lleno siempre aun con la técnica más eficiente de bloqueo.

Pero ryu no era el mismo de antes y un rasguño en su pecho no lo detendría, de inmediato se levantó y esperando otro ataque se puso en posición defensiva, necalli arremetió de nuevo con el mismo ataque, pero ryu lo esquivo saltando y al momento en que necalli volteo ryu le entrego dos golpes al estómago en un paso al frente con un gancho ascendente al tórax y un golpe medio al pecho acabando con un shoryuken en la barbilla de necalli, destruyendo parte de la fachada exterior de la construcción en donde estaban antes.

necalli no escupió sangre, pero sentía que su alma estaba debilitada (también su quijada), estos golpes no eran comunes y no pudo evitar preguntarse qué clase de poder era ese, no iba dedicado a matar y tampoco había odio, pero era sumamente doloroso en un sentido espiritual incluso haciendo que le costase levantarse a pesar de no sentir heridas en su cuerpo (al menos no serias).

Al levantarse su ira incremento al ver a ryu esperando a que se levantara esto incremento la velocidad en sus movimientos además de que aquel cabello fosforescente era un molesto distractor.

Ryu bloqueo con éxito 10 golpes, pero su guardia empezó a resentir las constantes cortadas y mordidas sin parar, al contrario, la velocidad de necalli incrementaba y ryu intento contratacar en una pequeñísima brecha entre los incansables ataques de necalli,

No logro entrar…

Necalli desvió con suma brusquedad su mano atacando sin parar a su rostro y pecho junto con pisotones mientras ryu caía.

Ahora la sangre estaba en sus brazos, pecho y cara, en el suelo mientras trataba de levantarse, necalli corrió para otra serie de golpes, pero sin esperarlo ryu agarro a necalli de la carne de su pecho y el cabello para lanzarlo hacia la casa kanzuki rompiendo las shoji.

Ambos se levantaron y comenzaron a recuperarse levemente, ryu comenzó a pensar:

(no puedo seguir en posición defensiva, va a matarme si lo hago)

Necalli estaba ardiendo en furia y grito:

\- ¿por qué tratas de evitar tu destino guerrero? ¡Acéptalo! ¡Muere bajo mis manos y acabemos ahora!

\- ¡por qué no te callas de una vez y empiezas a intentarlo pútrido demonio!

Entonces la batalla se tornó salvaje y muy cruda, como un combate a muerte realmente ha de verse.

Ryu cambio su postura y corrió hacia necalli y el hizo lo mismo, ambos se golpeaban sin piedad causando una carnicería haciendo que los golpes sonaran con enorme estruendo y desesperación con gritos en cada golpe por ambos, ryu decidió encarar a necalli en su propio juego, ya que intentar contraatacar no serviría.

Intercambiaron golpes uno a uno sin importar bloquear durante 6 minutos seguidos.

Los golpes no pasaron desapercibidos a los que estaban dentro incluyendo a los peleadores que allí ya habían sentido la furia de necalli y la firmeza de ryu desde hace rato pero dalshim sabiendo que era trato de detenerlos.

\- ¡déjame ir dalshim!

\- no ken

-pero ryu necesita nuestra ayuda ahora

-ken tiene razón dalshim, ¿por qué no lo ayudamos?

\- por que ir ahora puede significar que no vuelva jamás Chun li, esto debe resolverlo el

\- ¡al diablo yo iré!

-ken ¡No!

Grito Karin mientras lo seguía junto con Chun li y dalshim quien negó su cabeza repetidamente, tele transportándose enfrente de ken lo cual lo detuvo en seco

-quítate dalshim

\- ¿quieres verlo morir?

\- ¡quiero ayudarlo para que eso no ocurra!

\- no debe tener ningún distractor

\- ¡no puedo dejarlo morir dalshim! ¡No dejare que muera sin siquiera intentar ayudarlo!

\- tu serás el culpable de que se entregue al satsui no hado si vas, ¿es eso lo que quieres?

\- no…

Ken entonces entendió que esta pelea no era asunto suyo

Mientras tanto ryu y necalli no paraban de intercambiar brutales golpes hasta que ambos terminaron por retroceder debido a la falta de oxígeno, ahora ryu tenía el pecho con múltiples cortes muy profundos mientras necalli ya tenía el rostro ensangrentado y su cuerpo estaba destrozado por dentro, ambos respiraban con dificultad y parándose frente a frente se observaron el uno al otro.

era la hora de la verdad, la vida o la muerte.

Necalli lanzo un grito ensordecedor (critical art)

Y se dirigió hacia ryu lanzándose como un depredador a su presa

Ryu en total atención hizo algo arriesgadísimo.

una completa locura para su estado

Hizo un parry…

El primer impacto milagrosamente fue totalmente contrarrestado desequilibrando enormemente a necalli quien quedo a su diestra inmediatamente.

Entonces ryu supo que había que hacer…

Lanzando un golpe fuerte recto al rostro y a continuación una patada alta fuerte, el tiempo parecía detenerse cuando sus manos y pies se cargaban con una energía eléctrica Ryu realizo una patada huracán ligera de una vuelta cuando necalli caía y entonces…

-DEN-JIN… HADOUKEEN!

Ryu se maravillo de haber perfeccionado el denjin hadouken, ¿pero acaso este era todo su entrenamiento?.

La pelea había terminado…

o eso creía

necalli se levanta prácticamente poseído como si los golpes no hubiesen causado daño alguno.

Ryu lo comprendió de inmediato, debía arriesgarlo todo ahora.

Aunque no estuviese seguro de si funcionaria…

Ryu tomo toda la calma que pudo y decidió volver a su guardia, pero con su brazo izquierdo más abajo.

Necalli volvió a atacar con la misma furia y negatividad de siempre en línea recta, ryu solo movió el pie de atrás hacia la derecha esquivándolo sin esfuerzo alguno y en total calma con el semblante serio.

Necalli estaba aún más confundido cuando vio a ryu tomar una posición para cargar energía y extrañamente no lo ataco, tal vez por miedo o tal vez curiosidad… quien sabe.

Ryu se tornó en un inicio en un aura azul, estaba en paz, pero luego decidió hacer algo que jamás creyó intentar ni el más oscuro abismo… reto al satsui no hado.

Este vino con todas sus fuerzas, más que nunca tratando de engullirlo definitivamente como mejor pudiese

"tu maestro murió por tu culpa, ¡cobarde!."

"asqueroso errante de pacotilla, ¡sucumbe!"

"como si alguien fuese a recordar la muerte de un perro sarnoso como tú"

Ryu aguantaba y mientras esto sucedía su aura se tornó roja e intensa, en este punto no había vuelta atrás, o rechazaba el intento asesino en su corazón, o se convertiría en un demonio…

Su mente luchaba y buscaba la calma, pero parecía que su cuerpo no volvería, solo en un momento un rostro muy familiar llego allí a los confines de su mente, ken estaba allí y todos con los que había peleado, buenos y malos, y entonces apareció Akuma lo cual lo enojo mucho ya que él lo estaba maldiciendo con tal de arribar su lado oscuro de una vez por todas, y estaba sonriendo en un sentimiento sarcástico y sádico, ni bison tenía una sonrisa tan perturbadora.

esto estuvo a punto de acabar con ryu pero de pronto recordó un rostro que sonreía en forma en forma juvenil y simpática pero en sus ojos se veía la madurez y seriedad del combate.

este rostro no era otro que el de Sakura y a ryu te transmitía tanta paz y calma que no pudo evitar relajar sus ojos aún más y continuar concentrando su energía, ahora que su mente volvió a estar bien y mejor que nunca el aura roja se debilito y al abrir su mano una suave energía azul como el agua fluyo por su cuerpo.

"está bien, pero prométeme que cuando le patees el trasero a ese necalli y a bison volverás a pelear conmigo sin contenerte"

Recordaba ryu…

Necalli ya se había decidido a atacar y entes de que lo hiciese ryu abrió los ojos y con un grito libero aquella energía en el estómago de necalli mediante su puño.

Necalli abrió la boca como si le hubiesen sacado más que solo el aire y en cierto modo eso era exactamente lo que sucedió.

Dio unos pasos atrás y solo dijo: ¿porque no pude devorar tu alma como las otras?

-por qué no soy más un sacrificio que puedas ofrecer…

Dijo ryu con una gran firmeza en su voz.

En eso necalli supo que ya no tenía nada que hacer ahí y se fue, o más bien, se deshizo como la cera al calor.

-Ryu!

Pronuncio Chun li saliendo junto con ken, Karin y bueno, dalshim solo se tele transporto al lado de ryu.

-ya lo has controlado, bien hecho

-no creo haberlo controlado, más bien lo rechace

\- como sea ya no estas atado a eso amigo, diablos, sabes, por un momento pensé que jamás te lo quitarías de encima

-yo también ken, yo también, no lo habría hecho sin ninguno de ustedes.

dijo ryu guardando el nombre de aquella chica para cuando la volviese a ver.

-ahora todos están aquí; ahora volveremos a la base de shadalo

Comenzó Karin

-Nash y rashid?

-acabo de recibir un reporte de que han encontrado la forma de detener las lunas

Ken silbo en un tono de satisfacción

-eso es fantástico, entonces, ellos detendrán las lunas, nosotros iremos ahí para detener a bison.

-Yo iré con ustedes

-ciertamente nos has hecho esperar ryu

-y es por eso que se esforzara el doble, ¿no amigo?

-todos nos esforzaremos

Después de decir eso, Chun li extendió su mano en compromiso por la misión y dándole la bienvenida a ryu al equipo, el sin titubeos hizo un extraño gesto que ella realmente no entendió si era de afirmación o burla, aunque prefirió optar por la primera opción, sin duda ryu era un hombre difícil de leer; en realidad nunca opto por intentar entenderlo, estaba más ocupada salvando al mundo de shadalo y ejecutando la justicia que su padre merecía, el amor llego a ella con Nash pero murió y ahora que volvió no le interesa nada excepto destruir shadalo .

Luego ken puso su mano encima de las dos estrechadas y luego dalshim seguido de Karin.

Mientras tanto en alguna montaña de Japón…

-MALDITO BASTARDO!, MALDITO SEAS MISERABLE GUSANO!

"Muy bien ryu... tu quisiste hacer esto, ahora te hare tanto daño que solo tendrás la opción de matarme".

Esas eran las palabras que salían de la boca de un demonio con cabello muy largo y rojizo, nadie más que Akuma, y su ira creció al no sentir más el intento asesino en ryu, su única oportunidad de tener una batalla definitiva con un guerrero digno, SU ÚNICA OPORTUNIDAD DE MORIR EN COMBATE…

se había esfumado.


	5. Capitulo 4

**_CAPITULO 4: NUEVA AMENAZA, VIEJO DEMONIO_**

Base de shadalo batalla final

-tal y como preví, tu vienes a mí en medio de todo este caos, solo tu pudiste derrotar a esa bestia realmente con ese poder, MUESTRAMELO!

-este poder no es para vencer… ESTE PODER ES PARA SEGUIR ADELANTE

-el poder es solo poder, el deseo del mismo lleva al conflicto y ese conflicto lleva a la batalla definitiva

-esa idea ya te mato varias veces y sigues diciendo insistiendo en ello bison

-te mandare a los pozos del abismo y allí lloraras eternamente, y yo controlare todo este mundo.

Ambos toman sus posiciones de combate…

Y empiezan…

Ryu empieza con un hadouken

Bison tele transportándose a la espalda de ryu lanza un rodillazo directo a esta sin piedad para luego girar sobre su eje dando múltiples patadas hacia abajo al momento de que ryu volteo el rostro.

Llegando al suelo y levantándose de inmediato ryu espera el siguiente ataque

Bison lanza una bola de energía justo enfrente de él y luego aparece detrás una vez más,

Pero ryu toma a bison de la garganta y el traje casi por inercia y lo lanza hacia la bola de energía

Antes de que bison se levante ryu salta esperándolo con un combo, pero bison lo bloquea sin ningún esfuerzo contraatacando con un salto tan rápido que apenas es visto por ryu, y el cual lo golpea dos veces con energía psíquica.

A cada golpe, a cada patada las cosas se intensifican ryu no puede mantener el paso, pero saca fuerzas de su promesa a Sakura, él no se rendirá solo porque al dolor entre hasta su espíritu, el peleará para volver a estar con ella, el cumplirá su promesa,

En una increíble demostración de destreza, ryu toma algunas técnicas de necalli en su modo de moverse, siendo más rápido y al lanzarse se mantiene atento y conectando increíbles combinaciones de puños y rodillazos.

La pelea no fue tan difícil como con necalli, pero fue arriesgada.

Ryu conocía como era pelear con bison, pero nunca había peleado con tanto poder a su favor.

Tenía que ser listo… y precavido

Ryu no cedió ni un segundo ante la adversidad

Estaría listo si tenía que morir, pero sabía en el fondo que este no sería este día, no solo lo vencería por Sakura, lo haría por la memoria de Charlie, por guile y Chun li, el seria la diferencia entre venganza y justicia para ellos.

El no sentía más que lastima por bison y le daba un sentimiento de decepción, cuanto bien pudo hacer bison con aquel poder y solo lo utilizo para destruir vidas

Si pudiésemos describirlo más claro, para Chun li y guile, ryu era el ejecutor que debía colgar a bison, y así se haría justicia por sus camaradas

Bison al estar muy debilitado retrocedió, pero no cayo.

Solo sonrió

-INFERNO!

De sus manos salió un fuego purpura y desde el suelo alcanzo a ryu, a quien ahora no le afecto tanto, solo dio un paso al frente en extremo esfuerzo de aquella llama y con determinación grito:

-HADOU-KEN!

Bison fue golpeado y no sintió una gran diferencia, este hadouken no dolió en absoluto.

Hasta que vio su mano…

Cual muñeco de cerámica su cuerpo comenzó a agrietarse…

El solo rio...

-ha... ahahaha... HAHAHAHAHA!

Bison desapareció de este mundo como el ente que era, puede que se considerase triste para sus lacayos que el muriera, pero para él, sería solamente jueves, y como tal no sería dramático.

Solo lo acepto de una vez por todas y rio tan fuerte que costaría pensar que no fue un buen perdedor.

Bison murió…

¿Acaso ryu se había vuelto tan fuerte que realmente aquel poder era realmente para seguir adelante y pelear sin cesar?, pero aún no lo entendía en su totalidad, si, era el poder de la nada del que Gouken le había hablado, pero no estaba siquiera seguro de cómo funcionaba, Gouken siempre lo enredaba diciendo que el sabría cuando fuese el momento de que trataba dicho poder, pero aún no lo sabía, aunque algo era seguro.

-lo logré Sakura, cumplí mi promesa.

Chun li y guile llegaron y sabiendo que había ocurrido por un momento quedaron atónitos, no esperaban que ryu fuese a vencerlo, o al menos no definitivamente.

Cuando el lugar empezó a tirar escombros del techo guile rompió el silencio

-ryu, este lugar va a…

El solo asintió sabiendo que era hora de largarse de allí, entonces los tres corrieron como si no hubiese un mañana.

Mientras corrían trataban de comprender lo que había pasado, ¿realmente se había acabado ya?

Por lo visto sí.

Saliendo de la base Ryu y guile se dan cuenta que Chun li se ha quedado atrás, ryu se detiene en seco y carga energía.

-diablos, debimos darnos cuenta

Estaba listo para lanzar lo que parecía un hadouken directo a Chun li

-RYU QUE ESTAS…

-cálmate guile…

HOOOOAAAAH!

Ryu lanzo un proyectil que parecía no detenerse.

-que demo… ¡traidor hijo de perra!

Guile propino un buen gancho a ryu y el segundo fue bloqueado

-no es lo que piensas guile!

\- no? Le lanzaste un maldito hadouken a Chun li, ¡que mierda quieres que piense!

-Solo mírala americano tonto

Chun li estaba sumergida en una especie de ducto el cual la protegió de los escombros que caían

-oh, uuuuh… lo siento ryu por un segundo pensé que estabas en el otro lado

\- ¿que? ¿Pensabas que en cualquier momento diría: hail shadalo? tranquilo guile es solo que Chun li se atrasó, cualquiera la ayudaría de poder hacerlo.

En eso llego Chun li…

-Gracias

Ryu solo dio un ligero asentimiento y siguieron corriendo.

Días después de la caída de shadaloo y el encuentro de ryu y Sakura

En algúna parque de Tokio…

Entonces, ¿cómo te fue?

-mejor de lo que imaginas kei

-acaso llegaron a "algo"

-qué clase de "algo" Hinata

-tú sabes, "algo"

-yo creo que ryu tiene un fuerte espíritu que merece ser descubierto y que mejor que seas tú quien escarbe en esa pirámide de emociones Sakura

-tienes razón helena

-y por qué no fuiste con él y Karin a destruir la base de shadalo.

-era una misión de alto riesgo y creo que ryu debe resolver algunos asuntos para que podamos medir realmente nuestros esfuerzos, y bueno, Karin no me comento al respecto

((tal vez porque no me habían desarrollado bien y debían entregar "a shadow falls" sin mí, y no había tanto presupuesto en Capcom, supongo que para hacer algo mejor después))

-de todos modos, has estado entrenando para volver a verlo y eso es increíble

-además he visto a sagat cuando pase por Tailandia y tuvimos un encuentro muy interesante…

\- ¿en qué sentido Sakura?

-Hablamos acerca de ryu, Makoto, un rival en común pero diferente para ambos

*gritos de chisme y curiosidad*

-Y como paso…

-Bueno…

TAILANDIA

UNOS DIAS ANTES DEL ENCUENTRO ENTRE SAKURA Y RYU…

-que calor, supongo que me ayudara a sudar un poco.

Decía nuestra linda joven mientras caminaba por una vereda entre varios surcos de vegetación cuando de repente sintió una fuerza, imponente y bastante familiar cerca de ella, la cual sentía que venía de un denso muro de árboles y selva.

-esto se siente muy familiar este deseo de mejoramiento.

¿acaso ryu está aquí?

No, no es el mismo espíritu, quien puede…

Entre sus pensamientos seguía aquella corriente emanada de la frondosa selva quitando plantas y esquivando telarañas.

Llego a una zona plana con enormes rocas y con flora alrededor y vio de espaldas a alguien que no pensó ver en mucho tiempo

-Sagat…

\- no te he visto en un tiempo niña, aunque creo que ya no es tan adecuado llamarte así.

-sí, desde el último torneo y por lo que veo tú ya no trabajas para shadalo

-creo que no había nada provechoso ahí para mi después de todo, luego del cuarto torneo mi mentalidad respecto a la pelea y a ryu cambio.

-sí, entiendo perfectamente, ambos nos llevamos algo bueno de el

antes de que Sakura pudiese retractarse de lo dicho sagat se adelantó.

\- ¿Enserio?, porque algo me da la sensación de que no fue lo mismo, me pude dar cuenta que entre tú y el no hay solo respeto de por medio y el que lo estés buscando ahora muestra que tengo razón ¿o me equivoco?

-valla, tú no te muerdes la lengua al decir las cosas, bueno, es por eso que lo busco sagat no me conformare con nada menos que ser una igual para él.

-eso suena más que interesante, así que no es tanto su tutela lo que buscas.

-no, ya no, digamos que no tendría caso que me entrenase para ser una igual a él, mi esfuerzo no valdría tanto si me ayudase, pero siempre hemos peleado y ya hemos tenido sesiones de entrenamiento en el pasado.

-siendo así, estoy seguro que no pensaras en irte sin una pelea contra mí, después de todo, ryu es un rival en común para ambos, no esperaras vencerlo sin ganarme antes a mí.

-esperaba que lo dijeses sagat, odiaría partir antes de un encuentro con el rey del muay thai.

-no se hable más Sakura, en guardia...

Volviendo a la conversación entre chicas…

¿Entonces… quien gano? ¿Qué paso?

-Bueno Rose… empezamos a pelear y no pude evitar sentir la desventaja en estatura que tenía frente a sagat, ¡el tipo es una bestia!, aunque ese término queda mejor en Blanka, sagat no tiene comparación respecto a sus rodillazos, tal vez la pelea habrá durado 7 minutos y he de decir que sagat ha cambiado, sus golpes son más certeros y con menos odio de por medio, al final casi me termina con su combinación de Tiger destrucción, pero logre esquivarlo en el último momento y creo que la suerte fue primordial en aquella pelea, habría perdido de no estar concentrada.

\- ¿Y cómo termino?

\- un shinku hadouken el pecho a solo dos metros

-oh

Volviendo a Tailandia…

Tenemos a sagat en el suelo con varios moretones y una leve quemadura en su pecho, testigo de una increíble pelea.

-si he de ser sincero contigo Sakura, es que no estás muy lejos de ryu.

Sakura extiende ambas manos y logra levantar a sagat.

-500 abdominales diarias, y querer igualarme a nuestro rival jajaja

Pero no me lo pusiste fácil, aún tengo mucho que aprender, y me has enseñado mucho en este combate sagat, gracias por no contenerte.

-sentí desde el primer momento que no debía hacerlo, ninguno de los dos somos los mismos que antes, tú quieres ser una igual para ryu, quieres decirle cómo te sientes con el sin ningún complejo de inferioridad, buscas su corazón Sakura, lo sé desde el tercer torneo alpha, no querías que muriese y darías tu vida aun sabiendo que no eras rival para bison solo para que ryu viviese, él se ha convertido en un gran rival para mí y lo respeto, y tú no estás lejos de tu objetivo, pero no te confíes Sakura, esta con suerte no será la última pelea que libremos, entrena por que la próxima vez seré mas fuerte.

-mentiría si te dijese que no es así, aunque aún no lo sé con certeza sagat, espero que nos encontremos en el futuro para otro combate, y si realmente es como dices, lo sabré al pelear de nuevo con él.

De vuelta a la plática…

-En esencia fue eso

Todas a coro:sakura tiene ligue!

-jeje... si... eso creo

Luego de platicar y comer, la reunión había llegado a su fin y Sakura volvía a su departamento a punto de anochecer, pensando en una sola cosa.

(¿dónde estás ryu?)

-pensando en cómo todo comenzó y como las cosas se desarrollaban entre ella y el, no pudo evitar decir: tengo que volverte a ver, mostrarte que ambos somos dignos de ser llamados guerreros, que somos dignos de admirarnos mutuamente, que somos dignos… que soy digna de estar a tu lado, porque con el tiempo, y solo tú, eres y has sido digno de mi admiración y ahora… de mi amor.

En la cima de una montaña boscosa con un templo desierto en Japón…

-quien diría que alguna vez pensaría tanto en una mujer como lo hago contigo, sí, he conocido mujeres que son dignas de admirar por su carácter y habilidades, pero tú, siempre haces que recuerde tu rostro al mirar las estrellas y los árboles de los cuales tu nombre es compartido, pero solo tu belleza es capaz de sobrepasarlos a todos, que nos pasa, ¿qué debo hacer?

Medita ryu sin cesar

\- ¿qué debo hacer?

De pronto un aura familiar y muy poco querida por ryu fue sentida y al abrir los ojos…

Akuma estaba frente a él.

Ambos se miraron en un profundo desprecio, pero extrañamente también con mucho respeto, ryu había demostrado a través de sus batallas que lo merecía, y Akuma era un demonio completo ahora, por lo que al menos su fuerza como combatiente era de admirar.

Ryu se levantó y miro a Akuma con firmeza y convicción en sus ojos, pero Akuma habla primero.

\- ¿Qué debes hacer? aceptar tu destino y olvidarla, de nada te sirve una niña tonta con la que jugar a los guerreros

\- ¿así que ya no te queda nada de humanidad, Akuma?

-ridículo, yo elegí el camino del demonio, al final, no me importa si pierdo mi humanidad.

Akuma antes de decidirse por matarlo se dio cuenta de primera mano del nuevo poder que emanaba de ryu, no dudo en probar algo de él, ya que, sin duda era interesante probar el otro lado, quizás no todo estuviese perdido para él.

-Mu no ken, tu puño de humanidad, contra mi puño demoniaco se enfrentarán el cielo y la tierra, la luz y la oscuridad, ¡Nada podrá detener nuestra batalla!

-Muere las mil muertes!

Al aproximarse Akuma, ryu concentro su mu no hado en sus manos y cuando todo se volvió oscuro los golpes comenzaron, pero a la vez, ryu veía perfectamente donde venían los golpes,

Una patada se aproximó a su cabeza en la frente

ryu la bloqueo

un rodillazo en la espalda al aparecer detrás…

lo recibió y se preparo

un golpe iba otra vez enfrente y lo cubrió no sin antes llevarse una mancha de sangre en el pómulo derecho debido a las cuerdas en las manos de Akuma que cortaron sus brazos al cubrir.

Pero lo siguiente definió todo, su energía se agotaba y con ello la capacidad de ver los golpes venir, en ese momento decidió desviar su golpe con un parry y al instante toda la oscuridad que los rodeaba se esfumo, y el tiempo volvió a ser el mismo.

-Hoah!

Un golpe con energía azul golpeo de lleno a Akuma en el estómago, justo en la boca del mismo.

Esto sacudió a Akuma mas fuerte que cualquier ataque lo hubiese hecho antes, era un golpe cargado de humanidad, algo que él ya no poseía, y que paradójicamente se volvió una debilidad. Akuma retrocedió y entonces supo que ryu ya no era un simple niño con el cual confiarse hasta alcanzar su potencial, se alegró y se enojó a la vez. Por qué ahora todo su potencial podría ser revelado, pero el que ryu contrarrestara su ataque insignia con una gran técnica de su propio arsenal era definitivamente un golpe muy bajo.

Akuma solo le dio la espalda

-mi puño… en este mundo no hay nadie que sea igual a el.

Ryu sacaba una sonrisa de su rostro después de caer al suelo por el exceso de energía y el agotamiento

-estúpido… por qué sonríes?

\- porque ahora, puedo hacerte una pregunta

-…

-para conocerte debes hacer preguntas, a ti, a otros, incluso a los más poderosos, es otra forma de encontrar fuerza.

-…

-soy humano y no dejare de hacer preguntas… con los puños y ahora… con el alma

-Ja! ¡Patético!

-respóndeme, Akuma

\- ¿Cuál es tu pregunta, chico?

\- mi puño le pregunta al tuyo, solo el tuyo puede responder, siempre será así

La conversación no terminara, porque la respuesta yace en el corazón de la batalla

-Muy bien, si eso es cierto, nos volveremos a cruzar. Te veré al final del viaje. Ryu. Cuando tu poder, este completo.

Ryu se queda con aquellas últimas palabras… ¿completo?, no lo estaba aún y tuvo que aceptarlo, por primera vez lo llamo por su nombre, en vez de "chico", esto comenzaba a ponerse serio.

Lugar desconocido, en ese momento...

-¿quien dices?

-Ryu señor, el derroto a bison

-bien..bien esto es mas que interesante

-¿quiere una búsqueda y captura señor?

-no kolin, eso no es relevante en este momento

Aun no lo es

Aun no...

notas finales: antes que nada, kivlan, quiero agradecerte por tus reviews y por leer esta historia, es difícil imaginarme que te animases ya que no te gusta tanto el romance segun me comentaste, y bueno creo que ya dejare ese rollo de los generos literarios aparte, solo que muchas gracias por leerla, haces que escribir sea bastante divertido, y siguiendo con lo demás, si eres nuevo aquí te invito a opinar y agregar tu posición sobre la historia en un review, así, si hay algo que mejorar lo podre hacer, si no entendiste la ultima pelea, es el v-trigger 2 de ryu que recién saldrá en la edicion arcade de street fighter V, se que las peleas son algo cortas, no me apedreen tan fuerte por eso, jajaja, pero sinceramente no quiero que las peleas sean de una hora, por que aunque son guerreros muy resistentes una pelea no duraría tanto debido a sus fuerzas ( a menos que sea una pelea a muerte)

solo trato de asimilarlas un poco al juego, con poco tiempo.

no hay nada mas que agregar que se me ocurra en este momento,así que...

hasta pronto nos veremos...


	6. Capitulo 5

_**Capítulo 5:**_

 _ **Una vez más, te veo…**_

* * *

 **En una noche con relámpagos y rayos sin cesar…**

-No hagas esto… por favor

Frente a Sakura está un ser, que no le importara matar a alguien en combate si para ello gana la pelea, se hace más fuerte, y vive para incrementar su poder, alguien a quien ella amaba, pero que ya jamás volverá.

-matar… matar… poder…

-por favor…

Ryu…

-Por qué hablas con un muerto?, DEJA QUE TE LLEVE CON EL…

Muere mil muertes!

* * *

Sakura despierta de golpe, está en su apartamento y su nuca está sudando, un profundo escalofrió recorre toda su espina, pero lo peor… aquel sueño… aquella pesadilla, Sakura comenzó a sollozar y de pronto las lágrimas fueron bajando por su rostro mojando las sabanas.

El solo hecho de ver a Ryu de nuevo en aquella forma era suficiente para hacerla llorar, pero en la pesadilla ella moría a sus manos.

-no, yo sé que él está bien, y pronto volverá por nuestra pelea, solo lo sé,

Sakura se levanta y está lista para ir al árcade al e entro a trabajar hace un tiempo atras

Hace poco se graduó y en ese tiempo busco a Ryu, allí acordaron en volver a pelear, han pasado unos días desde la caída de shadaloo, las cosas difícilmente serian mejores, excepto por aquella basura de sueño la cual no se va de su pensamiento, pero tampoco puede dejar de pensar en volver a pelear con él.

Antes de ir a trabajar Sakura piensa hacer algo antes…

-hola Karin

-señorita Sakura, que te trae por aquí

-La verdad quisiera preguntarte algo.

-Muy bien pero antes…

-déjame adivinar, quieres medir hasta donde hemos llegado, en pocas palabras quieres que pruebe que aun puedo patear tu pomposo trasero.

-¿huh?… que clase de vocabulario es ese, te enseñare el significado de clase kasugano, que tu pelea no se defina por tu palabreria

-si mama... bien Karin, prepárate

Sakura y karin toman sus posiciones y se preparan mentalmente después de un ligero calentamiento, suspiran y se concentran...

karin mira directo a los ojos de Sakura y estos cambian completamente... no estaba segura si veia a la misma persona coqueta y alegre que siempre busca a su heroe; se nota fuego en sus ojos y a la vez un torreón de agua que golpea contra las gruesas rocas.

Sakura siempre esta decidida a darlo todo en un combate contra karin, nunca menosprecia su entrenamiento ni su estilo de pelea, pero esta vez observa algo raro en karin, su constante confianza se ve turbada y su semblante se enrecia, es como si supiera que en su mirada hay fuego que arde y agua que golpea.

no ha duda que ambas tienen la certeza de que un mal golpe, puede ser hasta mortal

Empiezan...

Karin empieza con fuertes zancadas y arremetidas con una gracia poco antes vista por el ojo humano.

Sakura bloquea los codazos y se prepara para arremeter con un shooken, pero de pronto…

Karin contrarresta el primer impacto con un contraataque que derriba a Sakura justo en el primer momento de desequilibrio que tuvo, y al levantarse recibió una seria de golpes que no llegaron a ser bloqueados por su fuerza y milimétrica precisión.

Karin podía ser tan pomposa y a la vez tan agresiva pero nunca perdiendo la clase, definitivamente era muy versátil y sin duda alguien con quien no debías jugar, podía estar en una tarde de té contigo o mandarte a literalmente a volar en una pelea.

Karin entre tanto golpe decidió acabar de una vez…

Un combo de 5 golpes fue introducido por Karin hacia Sakura y valla que dolía, al final hizo rodar a Sakura por el aire como si se tratara de una rueda humana y en el momento justo golpeo a Sakura en la boca del estómago en pleno vuelo y la mando al otro lado del campo de combate.

-JO JO JOJOJO!… nadie dice que pateara mi… trasero sin pagar una buena dosis de mis mejores técnicas.

Pocas cosas eran tan molestas como la risa de Karin después de ser golpeado por ella, y aunque eso hacia enojar a Sakura, con el tiempo se había acostumbrado y había entendido que esa era ella y estaba en su personalidad.

Karin entonces creyó que la pelea había terminado…

Cuando ve a Sakura salir de los shoji con un casco samurái de una vieja armadura.

-¡linda armadura la que tienes alli...!

-que pasa... ¿no te rindes?

Sin duda Sakura no era pan fácil de comer en ningún sentido, aunque esto ya no sorprendía tanto a Karin, pero sin duda el levantarse casi de inmediato de aquel ataque inspiraba respeto.

-¿como es que has entrenado sakura? si no es de impertinencia preguntar

-hasta crees…que revelare mis rutinas... a mi amiga ricitos de oro...

Es broma jaja. pues lo de siempre, 600 abdominales, 900 sentadillas, 700 lagartijas, ademas de 10 kilometros a toda carrera y golpear un tablon grueso 1000 veces de cada mano.

karin se quedo bociabierta, sin duda su entrenamiento era diferente al suyo, no habia tantas repeticiones y se centraba en los sacos y los hombres de madera durante horas. Comprendia por que sakura se levanto tan rapido de su artesanal tecnica critica.

El round le pertenecía a Karin, mas no la pelea…

Esta vez Sakura empezó y con una finta que simulaba un golpe mal logrado y fuerte pero desequilibrado con una intención depredadora en los ojos de Sakura, algo que sería muy predecible y fácil para Karin contrarrestar otra vez con el mismo contraataque.

Pero Sakura en un instante dirigió todo su cuerpo hacia abajo y golpeando fuertemente primero el hígado de Karin que estaba desprotegido porque las manos de Karin estaban arriba centradas en el contraataque que esperaba, saco el aire y dejo un dolor casi insoportable que la obligo a doblarse.

Lista y sin detenerse Sakura propino un uppercut tan limpio que se parecía a los que propinaba dudley.

Aquel golpe noqueo a Karin por un par de segundos, simplemente dio en el momento y lugar correctos justo en la punta de su barbilla.

Karin reacciono a los 3 segundos y se levantó observando a Sakura…

-Estas bien?

-sí, solo me fui un momento, no es así?

-si ah… creo que casi te quedas en el suelo.

-…

-ese nuevo contraataque no lo vi la última vez, me tomo por sorpresa

-señorita Sakura, tú también me impresionaste con los movimientos de boxeo, me recordaron al campeón ingles dudley.

-Quien?

-todo un caballero bueno tanto en la charla como con sus guantes, un día te lo presentare

-tal vez

karin de pronto sintio su mandibula tronar al moverla para calentarla, aquel habia sido un golpe muy certero y a la vez malo para karin, no tenia idea que la fuerza de golpeo de sakura tuviese tanta potencia desde la ultima vez que se enfrentaron hace unas semanas, era acaso que algo la motivaba mas de lo normal, para mantener su vida con el ritmo que tenia, parecia tener practica y no con costales, se notaban algunas heridas cicatrizadas en su pecho y torso.

-bueno sakura... aun no he escuchado la campana que termine la pelea

-¿tienes una?

-no... prefiero el modo tradicional.

ultimo round sakura, todo o nada

-bien karin, cuando quieras...

Ambas se lanzaron sakura siendo mas rapida que karin quien por reflejos escapo de un golpe recto que volvia a su barbilla y de inmediato sujeto el brazo de sakura para aplicar una sumision... mala idea

sakura agresiva e instantaneamente golpeo con su brazo libre su rostro para pasar a su pecho y terminar en su estomago, de inmediato se libero del brazo de karin golpeo con el ambos puños juntados como una mole hacia arriba, ahora era el momento y probaria algo en lo que habia estado trabajando.

karin ahora aturdida por no poner atencion pagaria las consecuencias.

sakura formo un enorme hadouken y karin solo pudo divisar la luz azul esperando que esta la golpease las veces que tuviese, pero por el contrario al hacer contacto se esfumo, ¿acaso esta era una tecnica que dan de habia enseñado? por que aun tratándose de el seria lamentable.

pero no... algo andaba mal... no podia moverse, estaba practicamente paralizada y sakura solo necesitaba que lo estuviese un segundo.

(que es... esto)

sakura con el pie plantado a la madera del piso se impulsa y da tres golpes de una perfecta patada huracán, seguidos e ininterrumpidos, al terminar Karin ya esta segura de quien ha ganado este combate.

al bajar el puño derecho de sakura brilla en una luz rosada y fluida...

impacta primero en su estomago...

y luego ascendente a su rostro...

Elevandola unos metros al aire para por fin caer en el duro suelo de madera fina

KO

la ganadora es Sakura kasugano

al ofrecerle la mano como buena peleadora y honorable competidora; Karin con un labio partido sonríe y Sakura limpia con su manga la sangre que se desliza por su rostro

-no estuviste mal Karin...

-tu definitivamente estuviste mejor ... y ahora vienen los tratamientos para la cara.

-te vez bien!... Jajajajaja

Sakura abraza a Karin en un momento amistoso y en agradecimiento por el conocimiento adquirido, en el fondo sabia que de no haberse fortalecido como lo hizo, el primer ataque de Karin la hubiese mandado mas que solo a volar.

-tu eres la unica que es cruel y que a la vez me haces sentir mejor querida, la proxima puede que sea diferente.

-cuenta con ello

-bueno... y de que querías hablarme

-Estaba pensando en un sueño que tuve y ¿porque siempre tenemos que pelear cada vez que nos encontramos sin razón?

-bueno, la pelea siempre muestra nuestras mejoras y declives en muchos aspectos, esa es mi razón.

y repecto a tu sueño puedo decirte que no cenes demasiado antes de dormir

-sí, es divertido, pero ya no somos niños, sabes he estado pensando en algunas cosas.

-valla… Sakura acaso tu entusiasmo por la pelea siempre fue minúsculo.

-no es eso... solo que ahora, comienzo a analizar más los objetivos de cada cosa.

\- ¿dirías lo mismo si "el" estuviera aquí?

A la mención de "el" Sakura se sonrojo y su tinte cambio de un instante para otro.

-eso… es otra historia Karin pero… lo has visto?, porque sin duda hay algo pendiente entre él y yo además sabes que quiero buscarlo y quiero pelear con él.

-si, de hecho lo vi en una reciente crisis, no ha cambiado nada, excepto que ahora es un poco mas sociable y menos serio de como lo conocíamos y algo me dice que tu pequeña pilla tienes algo que ver en ello.

-deja de jugar conmigo sabes que no se como responder a esa clase de cosas, no lo uses para torturarme

-bueno, yo me lo puedo quedar si tu no te lanzas por el sakura

-Que!?

-jajajaja,era un chiste... me la debias

-rayos karin, no se como puedes llamarte con clase y hacer esos comentarios...

-pues... tengo un labio partido y es la forma en la que aun puedo vencerte... asi que por que no; pero siendote sincera, no soy esa clase de persona y lo sabes, que no se te ocurra pensar en ello seriamente por que pondrias en duda mi honor... algo inaceptable.

-como tu digas, es un hecho

Ambas amigas tomaron un cafe y un ligero desayuno antes de que Sakura partiese. Luego de ver a Karin fue a trabajar donde tuvo que lidiar con clientes y problemas en el árcade.

Mientras eso ocurría Karin llamo a una persona muy interesante.

-¿Ryu donde estas?

-en Japón cerca de la casa de Sakura, ¿porque?

-oh...(¿cuando fue que llego?)

pensé que estabas más lejos… bueno no importa…iba a decirte que necesito que hables de inmediato con Sakura, es una emergencia.

-que paso!? está bien!?

-yo creo que debes verla por ti mismo

-justo a eso venia, gracias por avisarme.

-por cierto, Sakura puede pasar por su casa de vez en cuando pero ahora tiene un apartamento a 3 cuadras de la calle de la casa de sus padres, espero que la encuentres.

-gracias Karin—*cuelga*

que raro, sakura no se suele sentir asi, debe ser algo serio... espero que no este herida...

Ryu de pronto se sumió en saber que pasaba, y sus pensamientos se mantuvieron en la última vez que vio a Sakura mientras caminaba con el rostro bajo en un callejón…

Casualmente alguien muy especial estaba en ese callejón justo en aquel atardecer

Sakura últimamente estaba llena de nuevos pensamientos desde el encuentro con Ryu, cosas muy serias y delicadas. Había crecido y en dichos pensamientos se reflejaba madurez.

-al fin acabo el día, es más fácil para mi pelear que atender a los clientes.

Aquellos pensamientos vuelven…

¿acaso está bien gastar mis días de esta forma?

-La pelea siempre es divertida y siempre he querido ser más fuerte y al principio era solo eso, pero… por que me siento como en una jaula, antes no me preocupaba por esto o lo otro, solo peleaba... ¿que debo hacer? hay otras cosas en las que pensar también, ya he estudiado para ser profesora y tengo este trabajo de medio tiempo, pero necesito, no, quiero un trabajo real… y tal vez no se... casarme eventualmente.

Aquellas palabras resonaron en Sakura y de inmediato Ryu llego a su cabeza, no podía creer que hubiese dicho eso y no sabia por que pensaba en el con ello… pero mantuvo la calma, ni ella sabia que pensar al respecto.

Y luego… envejecer supongo.

de pronto, así como así, Sakura choco con un tipo mientras tenía la cabeza levantada perdida en sus pensamientos.

-oh lo sient…

Por suerte de inmediato reconoció aquel rostro solemne que no esperaba ver ahora… o tal vez si.

-Ryu!

¿Qué haces aquí?

Eh...estaba a punto de volver a tu casa para cumplir con mi palabra cuando Karin me llamo para decirme su mejor amiga tenía un problem pero… no esperaba encontrarte así de rápido, dime que sucede Sakura.

Sakura pudo evitar reírse de pena por lo de su amiga y trato de explicarlo…

-bueno… no es así exactamente

-bien Sakura, siendo de ese modo y si necesitas destensarte…

Ryu se aprieta los guantes y se prepara para el combate…

-Creo que esto podrá ayudarnos a entendernos mejor

-uh… SI!

se colocan y están determinados a mostrar su fuerza sin contenerse. Aunque algo les decía a ambos que esta pelea no seria para mostrar fuerza,en parte lo seria, pero sakura no se veía igual de bien que la ultima vez... esta seria una pelea de ayuda y alivio.

Y empiezan…

La pelea al inicio es lenta hasta que Sakura decide saltar para dar una patada y ryu la espera con un shoryuken, solo que la forma en la que salta hace que se suspenda un poco en el aire y saque de tiempo a Ryu entrándole de lleno una buena patada doble para justo después darle un codazo y rematar con un shooken el cual mando a Ryu unos buenos metros hacia arriba.

Ryu se recuperó en el aire y lanzo un hadouken desde allí, Sakura cargo y logro repeler con otro hadouken el ataque en forma diagonal.

Ryu al caer al suelo de pie sus puños comenzaron a brillar de azul, definitivamente Sakura y el estaban listos.

Sakura intento su mejor patada huracán, pero al caer Ryu contrarresto el ataque y en seco detuvo a Sakura con un golpe en el estómago, dicho golpe hizo que Sakura se debilitara y empezará a caer, pero antes Ryu propino un shoryuken y de inmediato grito.

-SHINKU… HADOUKEN!

Ryu no se retenia y eso lo estaba demostrando ahora, sabía que con Sakura las cosas ya no debían ser un juego de niños, ella le dio una oportunidad de pelear una segunda vez y no la decepcionaría.

La pelea fue intensa y conmovedora ambos peleando sin contenerse y aun no quedaba claro quien ganaba, en ese preciso momento ryu se dio cuenta de algo.

(yo… no me estoy conteniendo… acaso… ella ¿ya me ha igualado? o es que sus emociones me contienen, que es esto, sus golpes no se sienten tan seguros como la ultima vez que la enfrente)

(peleo con todas mis fuerzas y la pelea no parece ir hacia un lado, que me sucede, no tenia esta sensación con Karin)

en esta pelea ryu vio las preocupaciones de sakura a través de sus puños, sentía tensión, ansiedad pero también deseos de mejorar aunque sin saber el camino para ello.

Habían pasado ya 7 minutos y los puños chocaban y Sakura había tenido una cortada en la ceja y Ryu tenía el labio inferior partido, allí estaban, Sakura y Ryu, peleando y peleando en la hermosura del atardecer y la puesta del sol, aun con las heridas sus rostros se veían felices y en armonía con una química que solo ellos entendían.

Ambos estaban felices admirándose el uno al otro mientras mostraban su valía como guerreros

Después de todo este tiempo, ambos agotaron sus fuerzas y era hora de dar todo por el combate.

Ryu jamás volvería a pensar en Sakura de la misma forma después de esto, de algun modo ella le mostro a traves de sus puños que algo no iba del todo bien, y el vería que era ese algo.

Sakura estaba dispuesta a mostrar lo que como mujer y guerrera podía y había logrado, tambien recibir apoyo moral en caso de necesitarlo sin negarlo por orgullo o soberbia.

-Ryu… tu fuerza y tu destreza me impresionaron desde el primer momento que te vi, pero ahora… yo ya no soy aquella chica con la que luchaste en suzaku, muchas… muchas gracias por no contenerte Ryu, ahora, presento mis respetos hacia ti y mi honor.

-Sakura me has demostrado que tu corazón es fuerte y tu alma firme, yo ya no soy alguien que tu debas igualar, siempre fuiste tu y eso te hace lo ahora muestras, eres una guerrera digna de mi admiración.

Sakura no pudo evitar sentir agua en sus ojos, pero su mirada firme se mantuvo.

Después de esas palabras ambos sabían lo que había que hacer.

Ambos se posicionaron…

Cargaron energía…

Y justo al soltar las mega ondas de luz, estas se repelieron, pero Ryu vio algo que jamás creyó presenciar.

Con coraje y atrevimiento Sakura traspaso ambos hadoukens, con su puño por delante y cubierto de energía, al pasar por ambos se abalanzó sobre Ryu haciendo que cayeran al suelo con Ryu boca arriba y Sakura sobre el…

habia ganado el combate... por una minuscula oportunidad, aunque esta vez, ambos tenian una intencion similar, no tanto el mostrar, sino el descubrir...

mirándolo directamente a los ojos con una sonrisa en su rostro...

* * *

Fin del capitulo...


	7. Capitulo 6

_Soundtrack de la primera parte del capítulo: Quien fuera de Silvio Ortiz (refiriéndonos en este caso al corazón de ryu y sus dudas acerca del amor, aunque el de sakura duda un poco en su decision)_

 _Soundtrack de la ultima parte: Tema de Necalli de fighter V (por su epicidad y la sensacion de tensión en la batalla, junto con seguir adelante a pesar de las desgracias)_

 ** _los personajes y sus respectivos temas les pertenecen a capcom, que ya van entendiendo como hacer una historia interesante jajajaja_**

 _ **Capitulo 6: Más cerca de ti al fin**_

Sakura estaba encima de Ryu sujetando sus enormes brazos y mirando aquel marcado pecho que sobresalía de su Gi blanco, sabía que había ganado y esta situación era extrañamente nueva para ambos, mirándolo a los ojos, estos mostraron una mirada nunca antes vista en Ryu, había confusión y a la vez felicidad con algo de nerviosismo, era increíble que Ryu pudiese expresar todo eso sin relajar demasiado sus cejas.

De pronto algo se cruzó por la cabeza de Sakura al tener a Ryu en esa posición, y ese algo no era para nada sutil.

Ryu tampoco sabía que hacer (tenia sus brazos fuertemente sujetados) y a decir verdad Sakura no se veía para nada mal desde su posición, rayos del sol sobre su rostro, mirándolo sonriendo con aquellos ojos avellana, ni siquiera pensó en tratarse de liberar, solo se adentró en esa mirada tan sincera, no sabía qué hacer.

Estaban al lado de un riachuelo que sin duda les transmitía paz y tranquilidad a los dos, sin nadie que los molestara, en una pequeño y tranquilo cesped.

Sakura no quería pensar, solo quería quedarse ahí con Ryu.

Y por primera vez Ryu quería quedarse después de una pelea, allí. con ella.

-Me has…

Antes de que Ryu pudiese terminar Sakura bajo de inmediato su cabeza y la planto en el pecho de Ryu cansada y sin atreverse a hacer otra cosa mas que disfrutar los sonidos del clima.

Ambos darían sus vidas el uno por el otro sin dudarlo y con el tiempo tanto Ryu como Sakura habían entendido que esto no era una simple cuestión de amistad, PERO no sabían como decirlo, y ninguno estaba seguro de como empezar, uno era tan especial para el otro que no seria bueno echar a perderlo con precipitaciones.

Era un amor tan puro y sincero que pocos podían sentirlo de ese modo sin saber que hacer,ellos no eran la típica pareja perfecta de Hollywood, eran dos peleadores que tenian nula experiencia con el amor de pareja.

Sakura con una sonrisa de satisfacción y de inmensa felicidad cerró los ojos, Ryu solo coloco un brazo en su espalda y una mano en su cabello.

-si lo hice…

-gracias...

-porque?

-por darme un combate y con el mostrarme tu confianza, has madurado mucho desde la ultima vez que nos vimos, para ser honesto cuando te conocí no pensé que te volverías tan fuerte y tu espíritu creciera de esta forma me siento agradecido de tener una rival y amiga como tu. Pero... puedo ver tus preocupaciones y puedes contarme, sabes que te ayudare si lo necesitas.

ambos se levantaron y comenzaron a caminar al lado de un camino en aquel atardecer para hacer la platica mas llevadera.

-sabes, pensé en muchas cosas Ryu, si acaso la pelea era todo o debía ser todo como tu decías, tenemos que crecer en algún punto, siempre volvernos mas fuertes para eventualmente morir...

¿acaso es esa la respuesta?

-...no se realmente como contestar a eso, sabes que siempre hago preguntas que no entiendo pero…¿te refieres a tener un discípulo para llevar mis habilidades a la siguiente generación?

-no... algo similar, pensaba en tener hijos, familia, de ese modo crear nuevos lazos en la vida.

rara vez pensaba en ello, de hecho casi nunca. Pero no le desagradaba la idea, solo que no sabia quien querría a alguien como el, siempre viajando en el camino del guerrero; no había muchas mujeres con esa clase de gustos respecto a un hombre... a excepción de una

pero jamas lo vio imposible,de hecho le agradaba pensar en ello pero al recordar quien era terminaba por dejar el tema, tenia cosas que hacer antes de eso.

-nunca pienso tanto en eso, lo he considerado, pero no estoy seguro de si alguna vez lo haré, el mal asecha siempre, y jamas me perdonaría el poner a mis amigos o... a mi esposa o hijo en peligro por mi culpa, pero estoy seguro que eso también es otro tipo de fuerza.

-y si... aquella mujer te acompañara, sin importarle tus enemigos o tus defectos... peleara a tu lado... te apreciara y complementara...

¿aceptarías que estuviese contigo? ¿que peleara a tu lado?.

-si lo haría, pero solo conozco a una mujer con esas características, que haría eso por mi (y que lo ha hecho), que nunca le ha importado ser lastimada para que yo no sucumbiese al demonio que me tentaba, que me acepto como tal y que peleo a mi lado, aunque no se si decir que me aprecia por que no pondría esa clase de palabras en su boca... y me demostró que no le teme a nada con tal de pelear, por ello la admiro.

-y... ¿dejarías que esa mujer fuese contigo?

¿que tu camino se uniera al de ella?

¿dejarías que ella te mostrara nuevos rumbos?

que juntos buscaran las respuestas que buscan...

-no lo se

si ella quisiera

pero dímelo tu...

el corazón y el ambiente se pasman para sakura, pero entiende perfectamente que decir después, se detiene y mira a ryu al igual que el lo hace

-¿que si quiero viajar contigo y ayudarte en tus batallas librando también las mías, tu y yo juntos codo con codo?

-...

CLARO QUE SI! nunca dudes en contar conmigo ryu

¡graciasgraciasgracias!

Definitivamente entrenaría con el, y ahora, ambos serian maestros del otro, por decirlo de algún modo.

-bueno, estoy seguro de que esto sera divertido, parece que al fin entrenaremos juntos, siento... haberme tardado, pero jamas estuve seguro de esto hasta ahora

-pues lo hiciste un poco... pero no hay problema, Tu y yo seremos imparables! ya veras...

Al terminar de reír y abrazar. los ojos de sakura brillaron y encontraron a los de ryu, luego se percato de lo cerca que estaba de el, ella se volteo apenada y sin poder dejar de atropellar sus palabras

en todo ese numerito Sakura se dio cuenta que quería conocer aún más a Ryu de lo que ya lo conocía, quería estar con él mas de lo que ya había estado.

Y para suerte de Sakura, la situación de Ryu no era diferente a la suya…

En el camino de regreso a su departamento ya había oscurecido y Caminando juntos iban alegres de regreso al apartamento para tomar lo necesario antes de partir. Sakura estaba como un niño en el parque cuando juega con su cometa, su aventura estaba a punto de empezar y estaba decidida a que esta fuera increible...

ya habia cursado la universidad y tenia su titulo, pero algo no le encajaba, se sentia atrapada en aquel salon recreativo, y solo por las noches en las peleas clandestinas tenia donde entrenar y era el momento que mas le gustaba, en varias ocaciones trataron de aprovecharse de ella... pero siempre se defendia, recordando a aquel quien ella aspiraba a igualar, y que todavia tenia mucho que aprender de el, eso era seguro.

Pero pronto se percataron de algo…

o alguien...

los estaba siguiendo desde la calle tojo hacia 30 metros atrás… cruzando por la avenida jin. y ya estaban enfrente del departamento de sakura

Ryu mira a Sakura a los ojos y ella le responde de la misma manera,

(¿lo vez también?)

(casa de la izquierda en el techo, se acerca)

Ambos se detuvieron y al unísono pronunciaron.

- **Quien eres y que quieres**.

-no… lo puedo... creer, ustedes dos?

Ambos voltearon y vieron a la ninja más chismosa de todo el mundo, ibuki.

-enserio amigos, esto lo debo publicar...

-no… vuelvas a hacer eso ibuki, nos metiste un susto de mala broma, procura ser tener menos actitud de asesina cuando te muestres

además porque nos espiabas, eso no está bien.

-yo… yo no los estaba espiando, de hecho, venía a decirles que Karin los necesita ahora, dijo que era importante, así que como una ninja capaz de derrotarla me mando a mí.

-Que raro, no recuerdo trabajar para Karin, pero si es importante tenemos que ir.

-SAKURA!

\- Ryu reacciono a tiempo para empujar a Sakura de un inminente ataque por la espalda, causando un corte en su brazo bastante profundo debido a una extraña arma que tenía tiempo sin ver…

Sakura a su vez remato con un hadouken a un segundo ataque contra Ryu del otro lado y para cuando vieron a ibuki ella ya estaba peleando contra otros dos sujetos.

Vestidos de morado con unas aterradoras garras como armas en sus manos se encargaron de arruinar cualquier buena platica y empezar a pelear.

Después de despachar a los dos ninjas que ibuki tenía encima los tres juntaron espaldas y notaron que ya estaban rodeados por este clan que ya en otras ocasiones cada uno se los habían topado, todos con aquella garra de mal augurio.

-geki?

\- ...

-que es lo que buscan?

-… SOMOS GEKI.

Fácil había 20 ninjas alrededor con caras de pocos amigos.

-¿Que valientes no? pues si nos quieren vengan ¡montoneros!

-Sakura, no te exaltes, mantén la calma, podremos con ellos, pero no debemos perder la concentración.

Decía Ryu para mantener la atención latente, estas personas no buscaban prisioneros a menos que esas fueran sus órdenes pero no había manera de saber eso.

-muy bien, atentos, tratan de hacer que hablemos e intimidarnos como distracción.—Ibuki advertía.

… Banzai!

-¡LAS DOS, ABAJO!

Shinku… tatumaki sempukiaku!

Un remolino de patadas se propinó a los ninjas que saltaron al ataque en todas direcciones, ni siquiera pudieron usar sus garras para alcanzar algún punto vital de Ryu, todos recibieron una gran cortada en el rostro y la mitad quedaron noqueados por el impacto que tuvo el pie a aquella velocidad

Mientras Sakura e ibuki disfrutaban el espectáculo desde abajo, ibuki solo pudo decir:

\- ¿Valla hombre te conseguiste eh Sakura?

-¿que?…

-tienes muuy buen gusto…

-a que te refieres con...

-jajaja si si lo sé, ojalá tuviera tanta suerte como tu.

-ah…

En eso la fuerza de gravedad hizo que Ryu volviera al suelo.

entonces la pelea comenzó en terreno corto…

quedaban al menos 10 por vencer y las chicas no se quedarían cortas a la hora de dar golpes y patadas, mientras ibuki cortaba con sus kunais y quebraba cuellos Sakura rompía mandíbulas y cráneos con potentes golpes y patadas dignas de ser vistas, sus vidas corrían peligro y no se contendrían por nada.

De pronto ahora solo quedaban 4 en pie algo heridos, por lo que lanzaron sus bombas de humo para intentar escapar, pero entre aquella nube surgieron ruidos extraños, alguien estaba propinando una buena paliza ahí dentro.

Cuando el humo desapareció, de el salieron un par, una chica de cabello increíblemente rizado y rubio, además de largo, en una cola de caballo, vestida de rojo, junto con otro hombre más viejo, pero en buena forma con una ligera apariencia a mono por sus patillas blancas.

Eran nada más y menos que maki y zeku que llegaron un poco tarde a la pelea, pero lo hicieron con motivos bastante similares a los de ibuki.

-estos tipos siempre son… me gustaría matarlos a todos.

-lo se maki, pero no hoy ademas... no busques ese camino, ustedes que opinan?

\- que hacen ustedes aquí, no me digan que tambien los mando Karin.

\- de hecho…

Antes de que zeku pudiese terminar maki lo interrumpió.

-nuestro clan fue atacado por estos bastardos y venimos a cobrárselas al doble y cuando oí que mi maestro estaba con Karin, me enteré que tenían un plan de secuestros provenientes de una organización, que, no sabemos aún quien es, pero por lo que sabemos definitivamente no quiere ensuciarse las manos o ser descubierta secuestrando peleadores.

-si… eh… lo que dijo ella

-oh… a eso se refería Karin con aquello de: "suma importancia".

-Shadaloo?

-no sakura, no estamos seguros pero no es probable que sean ellos

-no puede ser, debemos ir con Karin ahora!

-¿saben por qué los están secuestrando maki?

\- no, pero tratándose de los geki no es nada bueno.—En eso maki miro a ibuki y decidió encararla sobre algo muy serio.

-ibuki… también atacaron a tu clan, incendiaron tu aldea, fue un ataque imprevisto y no encontramos a los demas, lo lamento.

-maki... de que rayos hablas hablas...

-esto es lo único que logramos sacar de ahí, sabes que nuestros clanes siempre han sido aliados, fuimos allí pero ya era tarde, logramos obtener información de un superviviente antes de morir, estaba en muy mal estado, pero dijo que geki estaba tratando de quitar de en medio a los otros clanes, con ayuda de una organización.

Maki saco de un compartimento en su traje un pañuelo rojo, bastante grueso.

-nos entregó esto… dijo que los geki habían atacado junto con otra gente, que desprendía una rara aura de ellos, unos sujetos muy raros que parecían de una secta o algo así, no tenia idea de quienes podrían ser?

\- no se quien pueda ser maki, hace unas semanas shadaloo fue destruida—Contesto Ryu.

Al dárselo ibuki comenzó a llorar, sabiendo que aquel pañuelo le pertenecía a su instructor, aquel que la entreno durante estos años,Pero de inmediato comprendió la situación, debía ser fuerte, y aunque el shock no había sido totalmente amortiguado sabía que ahora no debía llorar y aun tenia algo que decir

-sabes que les paso en realidad Maki, me refiero a... ¿estan muertos?

-no lo se ibuki, te lo diría si fuese asi pero solo se que desaparecieron y no sabemos a donde los llevaron, pero los encontraremos junto a mi clan... te lo prometo

-debemos irnos, por lo visto hay trabajo que hacer y no somos los únicos a los que esos tipos buscan quedarse aqui ya no es factible.— ordeno sakura para de inmediato ponerse en marcha

-muy bien, hagámozlo— acato zeku y los demas

Ryu, Sakura y los demás sonrieron en consolación a ibuki y de inmediato partieron a la casa de Karin, Sakura tomo una mochila de su apartamento que quien sabe que traía y se dirigieron a casa de Karin.

En el camino casi nadie hablo, ibuki era carcomida por la incertidumbre, la alegría que llenaba a Ryu y Sakura se había convertido en incertidumbre, pero a la vez en una intención enorme de protegerse mutuamente, alguien los buscaba, pero ambos estarían juntos cuando eso sucediese.

Llegaron a la mansión kanzuki cuando notaron que un edificio estaba en llamas y había cuerpos de ninjas de la familia kanzuki y sirvientes con chorros de sangre brotando y corriendo por el suelo.

sonidos de pelea al fondo de la propiedad fueron escuchados cuando trataban de asimilar lo que pasaba aquí

Ninguno duda en correr hacia el sonido y la vista de aquel lugar es… aterradora.

Karin está luchando contra una mujer rubia de porte ostentoso, y birdie trataba de lidiar con más ninjas del clan geki.

Cammy pelea contra cierto narcisista español… Vega.

Guile está en el suelo tratando de ser reanimado por Marz mientras Abel trata de defenderlos.

Juri y Chun li pelean con Balrog y FANG respectivamente

¿que están haciendo con el clan geki?

Las dolls ayudan con la gran cantidad de ninjas más en el lado del puente al lado del edificio principal.

Guy trata de mantener a raya a una especie de bestia con bastante fuerza

¿Que hacia toda esta gente aquí? y ¿por qué estaban atacando a la familia kanzuki?

Pronto lo sabrían...

Notas del autor:

Demasiado cursi?, algo gore?, acción torpe y rápida?

Házmelo saber en una re-vista y dime como lo mejoro.

Hay detalles como el pañuelo rojo del instructor de ibuki, en street fighter 3 2nd impact aparece en el escenario de ibuki

Si la relación de Sakura y Ryu se siente algo apresurada es porque ya han interactuado bastantes veces en la saga y entrando en contexto la relación se profundizo en ese tiempo, de hecho hay un capitulo anterior donde detallo un poco ese aspecto, por ello ambos siendo ahora adultos han tomado por fin la decisión, ahora viene lo bueno.

Si has llegado aquí te felicito y te invito a que si te gusto sigas esta historia ficticia.

Sin nada más que agregar…

Hasta el siguiente episodio.


	8. Capitulo 7

**_Capítulo 7: La oscuridad acechante… y su rostro de incertidumbre_**

 ** _Sountrack del capítulo después de la batalla: Mako por Ramin Djawadi_**

 ** _Todos los personajes escritos aquí son ficticios y pertenecen a Capcom_**

 ** _Este trabajo no tiene fines de lucro, es hecho por un fan para fans…_**

 _ **(que oso suena eso, ¿oso? yo nunca pensé decir eso en mi vida )**_

* * *

 _"A lo largo de la historia, algunos dijeron que la maldad nace con el hombre, que la sociedad hace que tenga una esencia de bondad en él, otros dijeron que el humano tiene la bondad por naturaleza, Que la sociedad es aquella que lo corrompe, yo solo sé; que mi motivo de pelear es acabar con el mal, algo irónico ya que yo tuve esa parte conmigo y también luche con ella, se lo horrible que la oscuridad en el alma del hombre, o de otra criatura puede causar a otros. Ya no entiendo en su totalidad mi razón de pelear… no es clara, acaso debo seguir diciendo que la pelea es todo o es momento de ver de qué más soy capaz, dejar de hacerme las mismas preguntas, o esforzarme para hallar las respuestas, no lo sé, pero algo es seguro, peleare junto a ella, buscare junto a ella, aunque nunca encuentre la respuesta a por que pelear. No dejare que el mal me arrebate a los que amo ni dañe al inocente._

 _mientras pueda mover uno solo de mis dedos luchare…porque aún no estoy cerca…"_

 _Ryu_

 _"El mundo nos ha necesitado, y yo siempre lo busqué a él, el mundo ha corrido peligro, y juntos lo hemos salvado, siempre quise ser como el, ahora sé que me complementa como yo a él. los hombres y mujeres han de conocerse y valer por sus virtudes, estas son las que les sumaran o restaran puntos al valor de su ser, no importa el sexo, tu estatus o tu belleza, muestra que tu espíritu es fuerte y tu alma compasiva, entrena y lucha por los que amas, yo lo he hecho y lo hare, porque no me he rendido en mi camino y ahora pelearemos por lo correcto, peleare por algo más que poder… algo más que fuerza… porque tengo fe que todo será mejor para ambos, aunque el mundo peligre, peleare contra demonios y monstruos para salvarlo del abismo, para mostrarle que no está solo en su viaje; que mi regazo estará siempre para que él se acueste en él, porque esto solo lo siento con él, y es junto a él, con quien quiero juntar mi camino._

 _por eso, mientras mi corazón palpite y mi alma ruja, peleare…"_

 _Sakura_

Estaban ahí, en la propiedad kanzuki, peleando por su vida, protegerse y repeler el ataque, uno imprevisto y de bastante fuerza, por varios enemigos que la verdad todos tenían esperanzas de no volver a verlos jamás.

La pelea no se veía en ningúna forma agradable, al llegar Ryu y Sakura junto a Maki, Zeku e Ibuki la palabra que deberíamos usar para describir sus rostros realmente no existe, una combinación de miedo, cólera, incertidumbre y coraje.

La atmosfera era simplemente desalentadora…

y para acabarla de regar no parecia que les estuviesen manteniendo el paso

Vega logro cortar la pierna de Cammy que ya comenzaba a perder mucha sangre y aquella herida iba desde el muslo hasta la pantorrilla, Chun li estaba empezando a marearse por el veneno de Fang, y Guy apenas y podía solo con semejante bestia, Juri tampoco la tenía fácil respecto a los golpes de Balrog, las cosas ahora mismo estaban muy en contra del equipo de Karin kanzuki.

-pagaran por shadaloo con sus vidas perros insolentes!—Amenazaba Fang con su irritante tono de voz y desmesurada soberbia al tiempo que provocaba múltiples inyecciones más, un completo loco también.

Antes de que Fang diera el golpe de gracia a la cabeza de Chun li con sus uñas venenosas, sintió un agarre que lo levanto y azoto al suelo en menos de un segundo, percatándose luego de nuestra rubia ninja vestida de rojo.

por desgracia otros no estaban en una situacion diferente...

\- la sangre de un ser tan hermoso como tú no tiene igual, QUIERO ver más…—Pronunciaba un enfermo y excitado vega al tener a Cammy boca abajo con su garra justo en el abdomen de la británica.

-ja... jamás seré tuya asqueroso psicótico…

-lo eres… siempre lo fuiste

Ryu lanzo un hadouken a vega el cual rápidamente lo esquivo, para ponerse en posición de combate mientras Sakura llevo a Cammy en estilo nupcial dentro para que pudiera ser tratada, no sin antes arrancar una tira de tela de sus mangas e improvisar un torniquete el cual puso en el muslo de Cammy.

-en que piensas cammy, te dije que al menos usaras un pantalon grueso al pelear cammy en vez de ese leotardo

-valla, y me lo dice alguien que usa minifalda y un insinuante short rojo super apretado, o mas bien lo usaba. oh Sakura... vieja amiga me alegro de verte

-no hables Cammy te voy a sacar de aqui

-cuanto has crecido, ya eres una mujer hecha y derecha y yo que pensé que no llegaría a verte así…yo… yo creo que aquí llegue linda, hoy no es mi día, tu qué piensas?

-deja de decir tonterías que luego te reirás de esto…

Cammy miro a Sakura a los ojos y sonrió antes de cerrar los suyos y dejarse llevar por la cálida brisa y el sonido del agua corriendo por el riachuelo

-Cammy aguanta! no te rindas por favor!

Hoy no es el día oiste…

Sakura comenzó a sacar lagrimas pensando en lo peor, pero se negó a aceptarlo e intentó reanimarla con la sangre de su amiga en sus manos. ¿Acaso habían llegado muy tarde?

Marz observaba para de inmediato con firme y determinante voz mandar.

-déjala en mis manos, ve a ayudar a los demás!

Justo al decir eso Sakura poso sus ojos en vega el cual tenía una intensa pelea con Ryu quien ya había recibido múltiples cortes de aquella condenada garra.. -

-¿qué pasa, feo karateka? no eres bastante hombre para seguir peleando?

-es tu cara, a decir verdad, ya es igual de corrompida que tu.

-no tengo más que oír de un miserable y horripilante ser inferior, muere!

Vega se desconcentro ya que en el fondo que aquellas palabras eran ciertas, por lo que esta vez apunto directamente al corazón de Ryu al lanzarse y girar sobre su eje.

Ryu se agacho y de un golpe seco rompió el brazo y saco la garra del español, había estado esperando a que Sakura terminase con Cammy para quitársela, al ver a Sakura y su mirada supo exactamente lo que tenía que decir…

-Todo tuyo…

Vega fue lanzado hacia Sakura con una patada de burro dada por ryu la cual fue dirigida a su columna, haciendo que el impulso prácticamente lo levantara del suelo.

Y Sakura, quitándose los guantes breves momentos antes recibió a vega con un primer golpe recto y limpio justo en el centro de la máscara; el impacto fue similar a recibir un martillazo a unos cuantos metros por segundo.

Vega sintió que su cerebro se salía por atrás y sus ojos iban fuera de su lugar sintiendo un agudo y punzante dolor en la nariz y con el frio viendo en el rostro.

Frió en su rostro… ¿porque lo sentiría? después de todo tenía la máscara ¿no?

Pues no…

Antes de que se percatara de que aquella icónica pieza de paladio se había roto estaba en el suelo y un segundo después sintió múltiples golpes que azotaron su nuca contra el suelo despues de sentir una patada directa a su pecho.

Golpes limpios, sin guantes con nudillos desnudos y huesos duros chocando contra lo que él consideraba la perfección hecha rostro. alguien definitivamente la iba a pasar mal si sobrevivia a esto

tenía el ceño fruncido y sus facciones endurecidas mientras golpeaba a vega contra el suelo y pareciendo que no se detendría continúo golpeando aquel rostro sin parar aun cuando vega ya no movía nada excepto su rostro bailando de un lado a otro con los golpes.

Ryu sujeto el codo de Sakura y la separo del noqueado español…

-Suéltame Ryu! ¡Suéltame ahora!

Mientras ryu sostenía a Sakura la volteo hacia él y la abrazo fuertemente, ella empezó a sollozar en el pecho de ryu recordando el estado de su amiga, cuando también recordó la tarde con ryu y estaba agradecida de poder tener un momento para un ligero desahogo en el pecho de ryu.

-está bien, tranquila Sakura

-lo siento…

-no lo sientas, solo recuerda que el desconcentrarte puede resultar desastroso en un combate

Ryu señalo con la cabeza el cuerpo de Balrog a unos metros de vega y de ellos; iba a tratar de golpear a Sakura por la espalda sin que esta se diera cuenta, pero ryu lo intercepto con un shoryuken justo en el punto clave de la barbilla para dejarlo dormido un rato, una buena movida.

volviendo con sakura ryu estaba convencido de que sintio ira en ella, no el satsui no hado. pero dudaba si haberle dado a vega en bandeja de plata habia sido una buena idea, aun asi el estaba alli para que no hiciera algo de lo que arrepentirse luego y asi fue

-Gracias…

-vamos aun nos necesitan

Cuando voltearon para ayudar Karin estaba en el suelo junto a Abel, Juri, Maki y los demás heridos mientras birdie junto a Zeku, Ibuki, Chun li, Guy y las Dolls mantenían a raya a aquella bestia y a la rubia junto con la banda de morados ninjas.

\- ¿¡Quienes son ustedes!? ¿por que hacen esto?

Antes de que la pregunta de Chun li fuese respondida hubo un silencio entre los ojos de los ninjas y aquel par bastante fuerte con nuestros protagonistas

"¿hay una razon por la que crees que te responderemos... agente li?"

\- no te atrevas a mencionar mi nombre...

\- oooh, tienes razon hay otros nombres mas interesantes, ¿que tal li-feing? e una niña muy hermosa y se ve que tiene talento para las artes marciales ademas de muy inteligente, seria un exelente espécimen... no lo cree agente G?

-o si, niña ser muy lista ademas de muy bonita, niña ser buen candidato

chun li inmediatamente fruncio el ceño, apreto sus dientes y los mostro, aun en su ropa casual parecia que no dudaria en matarlos a ambos si seguian

-no intentes seguir... puta... no... me intentes probar

-¿toque una fibra sensible de "la mujer mas fuerte del mundo"? o es que tienes miedo...

Sakura se fijo en la mujer... tenia una especie de insignia en su boina y en su pechera, un aguila de alas abiertas con una cara a la izquierda, y le tomo una foto en su cabeza, luego recordo el rostro de la chica, sus ojos, era la clase de chica que apareceria en una de esas peliculas de james bond como una modelo super letal o algo por el estilo, luego puso rapidamente sus ojos en la bestia, en la parte del brazo derecho tenia un simbolo de tres colores; verde, rojo y azul, todos en un circulo hasta llegar a un punto rojo.

y chun li estaba que hervia de ira...

-muy bien... ya me tienes maldita zorra!

-chun li NO!

sakura advirtió a chun li al darse cuenta que la rubia escondia algo tras su espalda, sabes que no debes descontrolarte cuando alguien oculta algo en su espalda

chun li lanzo una oleada de patadas tan rapidas y fuertes como pudo, pero la chica esquivava todas en su mismo lugar, como si se adelantara a sus movimientos, su pie fue tomado con fuerza por su contrincante, a lo que chun li reacciono instintivamente impulzandose y dando una patada con la punta del pie en el cuello, algo que la deberia dejar casi muerta o sin oxigeno e inconsiente al menos... si fuera normal

la rubia solo movio a un lado su cuello tronandolo y haciendo como si le hubiesen pegado con algodon.

-buenas patadas... pero no es suficiente

chun li volvio a arremeter con mas ira y con sus ojos casi flameantes hacia la chica.

pero ella saco de su espalda un baston corto, casi instantaneamente alcanzo el pecho y estomago de chun li, ella de inmediato fue al suelo, dejando a todos boquiabiertos, parecia un baston de pulsaciones, pero de ser asi chun li habia vomitado o se habria movido al menos, pero no.

estaba en el suelo sin poder moverse, paralizada y con los ojos en una sola posision pero en ellos se veia sufrimiento, de algun modo chun li sentia que se quemaba por dentro y no podia moverse para sovarse o incluso para gritar, solo podia sufrir y orar por que esto parara.

-agente li... queria saber quien era... se lo dire

la chica levanta a chun li por el cabello y le susurra al oido...

-soy falke, el halcon de plata, y ahora usted morira

falke prepara su cuchillo el cual sale del baston con una figura muy brillante en la hoja

Sakura se dirije a falke a toda velocidad, falke amenaza con ese horrible baston pero sakura lo esquiva y lanza una patada similar a la que ryu le dio a balrog justo al estomago evitando la punta de aquel artefacto mandandola unos a unos metros de chun li.

-¿nunca te han dicho que no debes meterte en los asuntos de los demas mocosa?

-nunca me ha importado menos que alguien me lo diga, en especial cuando usa algo como eso...

sakura saca a chun li del area de peligro, falke trata se le avalanza junto a la bestia cuando ryu se interpone junto a guy en una pocision de combate

-apartense ahora y prepárense para dejar este mundo… por que pronto se sumergirá en orden y paz— Afirmo falke

-eso ni en sueños—Declaro Guy que sabía cómo eran los Geki y no creía que la pareja fuese mejor que ellos

\- ¿paz? De gente que ataca propiedades privadas a matar cobardemente?…una falacia muy buena pero no lo creo—Dijo con firmeza Ryu

-los estorbos y obstáculos deben ser quitados del camino y si oponen resistencia, así como ya muchos fueron removidos, así se hará con ustedes sin clemencia…

En especial tu guerrero del mundo... Ryu

Sakura sintió un incremento de ira y a la vez un escalofrió por aquellas palabras y en especial oír a esa mujer decir su nombre

-¿Por qué no me amenazas a mí también perra? — reto una Sakura hirviendo en enojo ante las amenazas de aquella chica

Sakura no era de decir malas palabras y en realidad detestaba hacerlo, pero cuando Sakura perdía por un momento sus casillas, en especial cuando se tratase de alguien quien ella apreciara, podía soltar bastantes cosas tanto en acciones como en palabras y en ambos casos nunca era suave. aunque nunca hablaba mas de lo que hacia. pero había situaciones en las que le era difícil controlar la boca, ella no se quedaba callada jamas.

-niña insolente… no durarías contra mí un solo minuto, no estas a mi nivel y nunca lo estarás

\- ¿apuestas tu cuello en eso? Por qué puedo rompértelo fácilmente… ademas... claramente mi busto esta mas lleno que el tuyo... NIIÑA

Todos quedaban petrificados, aun sus amigos se preguntaban si era muy valiente o muy imprudente retar a aquella rubia que evidentemente era sin lugar a dudas fuerte además de despiadada, no todos sabían aun la situación reciente entre ella y ryu, aunque unos cuantos sabían la estrecha relación que tenían ambos desde hacía tiempo atrás, pero no creían que ella actuase así, la verdad, sakura no se quedaba corta en voltearle la cara a alguien cuando intentaban insultarla.

-maldita...

*sirenas de policía sonando*

-Falke... nosotros deber irnos

-ya escuche las estupidas sirenas. Hum… El destino dicta que hoy no será el día, no esperen mucho tiempo antes de encontrarnos otra vez…

La rubia lanzo una especie de tubo al suelo el cual desprendió una luz cegadora, que habrá durado unos 10 segundos.

Cuando pudieron volver a ver, los cuerpos de Balrog y vega habían desaparecido, al igual que Fang que casi mato a Maki de no ser por ayuda de Abel y Chun li, pero los muertos del clan ninja fueron abandonados.

 ** _-10 minutos después-_**

Cammy, Guile y Juri están descansando en una camilla y han sido llevados al hospital, los que no fueron heridos de gravedad hablan acerca de lo ocurrido, Chun li habla con los policías además de llamar a la interpol para contar lo sucedido, Karin recupero la conciencia de la paliza que le dio aquella rubia junto con ese gorila bastardo

-¿"halcon de plata"? suena como un rango o un personaje de videojuegos- afirma pensativa Sakura charlando con los demás

\- ¿shadaloo? – pregunta Guy en total temor.

-no, nos aseguramos de que fuese destruido, además de que estos tipos no trabajan igual, aunque parece que piensan del mismo modo no van en las sombras, atacan al enemigo hasta exterminarlo, pero ¿por qué el clan Geki está con ellos?

\- una alianza tal vez, ¿una nueva shadaloo? - sugirió Sakura

-dijeron que ya habían "removido" a otros peleadores, no puede ser. ¿S.I.N? Opino Abel

-no creo abel, pero que hay de aquella tipa, Kolin era su nombre, después de la destrucción de shadaloo, recientemente descubri que trabajaba para un hombre llamado Urien que forma parte de una secta secreta muy poderosa, conocida ocultamente como los Illuminati, nos ayudó a la caída de bison y shadaloo, pero estoy segura de que tenía sus propios intereses como todos —agrego Chun li

-Tal vez esos tipos nos ayudaron para quitar a shadaloo de en medio y ahora tener el paso libre, eso explicaría por qué estas nuevas caras…

-pero porque vega y los otros se aliarían con ellos y también el Clan Geki? —Cuestiono Ibuki intrigada en el asunto.

-Dinero nena, Poder y muchas mujeres, además de algunos placeres que pudieron ofrecerles, como botas para lamer a Fang etc. créeme yo estuve en ese hoyo— respondió el gordo birdie con bastante confianza

-incluyendo la restauración del casi extinto Geki- continuo con sensatez y lógica Guy

-justo como me habían informado, aunque no lo teníamos del todo claro, las mismas personas iban a las ciudades destruidas después de lo de las lunas, debieron descubrir que estábamos detras y atacaron, por eso los había llamado de nuevo antes del ataque, ahora algo es seguro; están dispuestos a matar y puedo decir sin miedo a equivocarme que son incluso más peligrosos de lo que fue shadaloo, lograron que nos ayudásemos mutuamente sin saber sus motivos como dijiste Chun li.

Este lugar ya no es seguro para nosotros, nos trasladaremos a la propiedad subterránea kanzuki y ninguno de nosotros volverá aquí, pondríamos en riesgo la vida de mi familia, y ellos nos quieren a nosotros.

\- muy bien Karin, las cartas están sobre la mesa, y ahora tenemos una idea de a quienes nos enfrentamos, supongo que el trabajo de los héroes nunca termina eh?

-totalmente de acuerdo Sakura…

Todos alisten sus cosas! ¡Nos vamos en 5 minutos!

Shibazaki, encárgate de los negocios ahora,dile a mi padre valla a los estados unidos y se quede en la casa de allá, no vendrás conmigo esta vez, debemos averiguar quiénes son estos tipos y como detenerlos, estaremos en contacto.

-pero señorita kanzuki, su padre…

-ya me oíste, mi confianza esta puesta en ti —Karin finalizo besando en la frente a su mayordomo experto en negocios y control de personal junto al manejo de datos y tecnología, todo un caso.

-parece que ahora volvemos a las andadas ¿no Sakura?

-y que eso salga de ti Chun li, no se si paraste alguna vez, aunque a decir verdad creo que será divertido

-sabes, pensé que esta vez tendría algo más de tiempo, pero bueno, tu tampoco has perdido tu toque eh, por cierto, gracias por salvarme alla hace un rato

-si te contara Chun… pero no hay de que, cuenta conmigo

-bien, te debo una muy grande pero… ahora tenemos que irnos

en eso sakura se dirije a ryu mientras Chun li observa con una sonrisa reconfortante a los dos antes de que abel aparezca en escena.

-que bien que aparecieron, no se que seria de nosotros de no haberlo hecho, no chun li?

-ni yo lo diría mejor...

momentos después Chun li entra a la casa y sube a la parte alta, saca a la pequeña li-feing del armario donde esa chiquilla de la que ahora estaba a cargo, con su tierna sonrisa y su inocencia al conocer, esperaba oculta por su "madre".

-debemos irnos, muñeca.

-a donde

-a un lugar seguro...

chun li no podia contener la pena y verguenza que sentia en este momento, pero logro ocultarla junto con su miedo. pudo haber muerto por precipitarse de ese modo, ahora aprendio que el control que ella pensaba tener en batalla, debia precticarse una vez mas

todos hablan lo menos que pueden, arman sus cosas y evitan el contacto visual directo, aunque algunos no quisiesen mostrarlo, todos estaban destrozados, moral y físicamente. pero aun había trabajo que hacer

Y así, nuestros protagonistas, confundidos y temerosos, pero con valor se embarcan hacia un nuevo desafío, solo pueden sentir el rostro de incertidumbre mirandolos al respecto, y su derrota duele aun en el alma de cada uno de ellos, pero ninguno se rendirá, ahora no hay tiempo para descansar o quejarse, solo para seguir… por lo que parece ser, una nueva amenaza, y un oscuro asechante.

Luchar una vez más… por el mundo.

* * *

notas finales: se que esta vez el capitulo es bastante corto pero no quiero salirme del tema en los capítulos ni perderme del centro de los mismos, el siguiente será mas largo, mi palabra esta en juego aquí... ténganlo por seguro.

 ** _Khris-san World Warrior: muchas gracias por tu review y los puntos a mejorar espero que esta historia pueda llegar a ser de tu agrado, yo la verdad no me considero muy bueno en esto xD_**

sin nada mas que decir por ahora.

nos vemos pronto...


	9. Capitulo 8

**_Capítulo 8: ¿De mal a peor?_**

 ** _Un fanfic de caleb L_**

 ** _Por fans y para fans_**

 ** _Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Capcom y a sus debidos creadores y productores_**

Siempre tenemos por sentado muchas cosas, la vida, los amigos y demás.

Pero hoy me di cuenta realmente de lo rápido que cambian las cosas de un momento a otro.

De lo mucho que uno puede estar adentrado en la muerte en cuestión de un momento, de ver impotencia en los ojos de tus amigos estando tan cerca de ella y cerca de alguien con quien simplemente no puedes ponerte de frente a menos que seas capaz… o muy imprudente… como yo

Una derrota siempre ayuda a aprender, pero una como la que tuvimos… es simplemente desmoralizante, y no sé si algo puedo aprender de esto, espero que lo haya, porque ahora no lo veo, esta no fue una pelea contra un rival que te respete, o que puedas aprender a través de sus puños, en esta ocasión aquellos puños buscaban sangre con un objetivo en mente y ordenes que cumplir, puños sin escrúpulos que no suelen ser comunes a menos que estés metido en este mundo y hayas luchado contra amenazas globales.

¿Valla vida no?

Pero es mi vida y la voy a vivir al máximo, y si debo aprender de esto, buscare hacerlo aun si he de necesitar ayuda.

Me di cuenta que mi vida no me llevaba a algún rumbo en aquel árcade, qué sentido tiene sentirme atrapada y no sacar lo mejor que puedo dar de mi a través de lo que más amo hacer.

Pelear…

Notas de Sakura Kasugano

Jet privado de Karin kanzuki

11:34 PM

Lugar desconocido

12:43 PM

Después del ataque

Tres personas están frente a un escritorio erguidas y con la vista al frente, como niños que ven a su padre a esperar un dulce o una felicitación por un buen trabajo…

O para reprenderlos…

Una tiene ojos verdes como de gato, uno un gran sombrero y barba de judío y el otro una garra en su mano…

—He de decir que estoy decepcionado y a la vez encantado de su esfuerzo, a excepción de ti… vega, tu trabajo con el ministro de defensa real británico fue... interesante. Y aun te dio tiempo de volver para la operación aquí en Japón.

En cuanto a ustedes… (suspiro) para mis expectativas siempre se debe hacer un trabajo completo, ustedes no son más que piezas que yo muevo en un juego de ajedrez, y como dichas piezas deben hacer su movimiento en el cual se especializan, y este debe ser perfecto — la voz de un hombre de espaldas bastante grande afirmaba con arrogancia y crudeza

—interesantes afirmaciones moreno… pero recuerda que no somos como tus lacayos, hacemos esto porque ambicionamos lo mismo junto con tu dinero y por qué las posibilidades del éxito aumentan con el poder de la orden— replico Falke

—insolente mujer! muestra respeto ante el presidente.

Kolin se unió a la conversación con su característica elegancia y su voz tan particular

— Falke, tus motivos no me interesan, les di un trabajo y me decepcionaron, como esperan que calme esta… decepción.

—ese puede ser tu problema, pero a lo que nosotros respecta cumplimos la orden, nuestra misión era atacar y destruir la corporación que estuvo detrás de las lunas junto a ustedes, en esta ocasión, una familia, la kanzuki. el objetivo era destruir y de ser necesario además de particularmente recomendable matar a quien se interpusiera en nuestro camino. Lo hicimos con la mayoría de la servidumbre y los ninjas de la propiedad, NEOLAW no fallo, tu percepción de las cosas no nos interesa al igual que la nuestra a ti

—Quien cree tener el derecho de dirigirme la palabra sin mi consentimiento?

—creo que ese sería yo

De las sombras sale un joven fornido muy caucásico con una pequeña capa y un gorro militar del mismo color de Falke. Con estilo de corte emo y guantes ligeros de MMA, curiosamente dicho estilo no lo hace ver débil.

—al fin llegas Ed— expreso Falke con cierto reproche

—de algún modo tenía que hacerlo linda, escucha viejo… el que tengas tus millones no va a hacer que me calle, hay un trabajo y tenemos nuestros objetivos claros, es tu decisión que tu arrogante ego haga correr un rio de sangre aquí o que seamos amigos con un objetivo en común, tomar el "nuevo mundo" según ustedes.

—cierta parte de mi quiere despedazarte como a un muñeco de trapo por tu insolencia y arrogancia…

—¿no te habrás mordido la lengua en esa frase Urien? —interrumpió groseramente Ed

Urien trata de calmar su ira ya que su pedestal es muy alto, pero debe pensar claro para los apoyos futuros y el compromiso con la orden.

— …pero mi hermano considera que tu vida y habilidades pueden ser una pieza adecuada para nuestros planes, me da igual lo que él quiera, pero tengo un código que cumplir, a diferencia de ti.

Urien se relaja al decir esas palabras y adecua la situación para el trato.

—un trato es un trato... y un compromiso para nosotros ratas de laboratorio, aquí tienen la parte que les corresponde

Kolin saca dos maletas de medio metro de largo y medio de ancho

—tal vez quieras ver quien es la verdadera rata… perra rusa

Falke y Kolin se miran fijamente con ojos de ira ardiente, de alguna forma no se caían bien, tal vez fuese su misma actitud la que las pusiese en esa posición.

—GRACIASSS, fue un placer hacer negocios con ustedes… de nuevo—dijo Ed mientras separaba a Falke de la vista de Kolin y se alejaba de Urien dando la espalda a ambos con las maletas en manos—

"Espero que no tengamos que volver después de contar el dinero" …

Esa fue la despedida de Ed por el momento de los Illuminati.

Un momento más tarde al salir en un vehículo….

—eso fue innecesario Ed y lo sabes, no necesitamos de enemigos a esos tipos

—supongo que no, pero no podemos dejarles ver que somos débiles, tu escuchaste al anciano… nuestras habilidades y reputación ya están empezando a hablar, los nuestros tendrán un lugar digno y serán tratados como los dominantes en la tierra, y nadie se interpondrá… ni siquiera los más fuertes del mundo… eso lo juro

—crees que funcione?

—eso espero, ya solo nos faltaban unos dólares más para reconstruir esa máquina, y con ella seremos lo que anhelamos… indestructibles e individuales de cualquier otro poder, teniendo el propio

—y que pasa si el…

—no lo digas… no se te ocurra mencionarlo

—lo siento, sabes lo que pienso al respecto y no me gusta hablar de ello, pero sé que nada nos pasara, viviremos felices y ese fin justificara nuestros medios

—bueno… al menos lo poeta no se te quita, eso siempre me calma, ya me conoces.

—si… pero qué más da, este es solo el principio.

—y que buen principio…—termino la conversación Falke recargándose en el hombro bastante voluptuoso de Ed mientras disfrutaba del amanecer mientras conducían con al menos 100 millones de dólares en lingotes de oro, a saber, para que lo iban a usar…

Playa kanzuki

Malasia

7:50 AM

6 horas tras el aterrizaje

Sakura abre los ojos lentamente de lo que fue un descanso bastante regular, volteo a mirar a ambos lados de su cama y vio una sábana y una almohada enfrente de donde tranquilamente durmió, lo último que recuerda de la noche anterior es que se durmió en el jet junto a ryu y no volvió de la tierra de nunca jamás hasta ahora.

Su vestimenta no cambio en absoluto desde el día anterior… y su mochila estaba al lado de su cama.

—aquí estas, que bueno que no te olvide…

Saca un short negro que va muy bien con sus blancas piernas y se pone una camisa corta blanca sin hacer tanto ruido.

Sakura saca su teléfono y se percata de las llamadas perdidas de su jefe del árcade, cuya entrada era siempre a las 7:15 AM

"A qué hora piensas llegar Sakura"

"debiste estar aquí hace 30 minutos"

"quien te crees ¿la dueña?"

Sakura pensó detalladamente y concluyo que… había sido bastante fácil salir y que no se había sentido tan liberada desde que había decidido entrenar por su cuenta para ser mejor y alcanzar a ese desconocido, pero valeroso hombre llamado Ryu.

Sakura sin más que presionar unas cuantas partes de su teléfono respondió:

—"Renuncio señor Tanaka…

Mi vida no está allí, espero lo entienda"

No era que su jefe o los demás la trataran mal, pero su necesidad de buscar algo que la volviera a hacer sentir viva por dentro era tanta que ni siquiera pensó en quedar bien. Porque sabía que nunca volvería, ya que no era lo que quería.

Ahora solo había una cuestión o más bien dicho varias por delante

—(¿Dónde estoy exactamente? —¿Dónde están los demás? —¿Dónde… ryu!?)

De golpe salto y salió casi corriendo de la habitación cuando se percató de Karin en la cama de al lado, moviéndose de puntitas sin tanto ruido para no despertarla.

Iba despacio como un gato cuando de repente…

—RRRGGGRRKKKK…

Un sonido gutural increíblemente grueso espanto a Sakura abriendo los ojos como si un monstro la asechara, volteo y vio a Karin abrir la boca como si de una leona se tratase, no tenía idea de cómo durmió con Karin sin despertarse…

—debí tener mucho sueño—concluyo sin mas

Al ver a Karin sintió algo de alivio de que no durmió insegura y no estaba en un lugar como prisionera, aunque el ronquido de Karin no se lo espero de ningún modo.

Camino fuera y decidió explorar un poco…

La curiosidad la carcome y el lugar es bastante grande, la propiedad es de madera y con una estructura firme, va a lo que parece ser una sala principal, luego a la cocina y después a algo parecido a una sala de ¿recreación?, bueno, luego tendrá tiempo para preguntar al respecto.

Hay muchas habitaciones y parece ser que hay unas escaleras que llevan al subsuelo, pero ahora no tiene tanta curiosidad de eso ahora, solo de alguien

Ve la salida y al en las afueras se deleita con la vista al mar, la playa y el sol.

Corre y lanza un par de patadas y puñetazos para calentar, ve una especie de gimnasio al aire libre con pesas y demás, pero a ella no le gustan mucho las pesas, prefiere algo más rustico, que fortalezca sus músculos y no solo los haga crecer, pero siempre le gusto la barra por lo que rápidamente hizo su rutina diaria la cual sintió que fue algo rara ya que la hizo más tarde de lo normal y en otra parte del mundo, solía hacerlo a las 5 de la mañana, y no es que le gustase levantarse temprano, pero era el único momento en el día donde podía condicionarse, y prefería pelear que su trabajo, así que era un precio que se dispuso a pagar para no perder tanto su condición, y los fines de semana en sus días libres iba a un club clandestino para no "ablandarse" donde se ponía con peleadores tanto hombres como mujeres, pero ninguno solía darle más de 1 minuto de pelea, era aguerrida y no quería perder el toque en la pelea.

Termina su rutina y sabe que ryu no puede estar muy lejos, al ver la atmosfera sabe que no tiene de que preocuparse.

Decide caminar un poco por ahí, el clima es cálido por el sol aun cuando el viendo golpea su short y su cinta no se ha ido de su frente, pero ondea muy calmadamente, respirando suave y sin darse cuenta nota a alguien en el agua, dentro del mar, mira más de cerca para confirmar su suposición…

Al hacerlo no puede apartar la mirada del hombre que se encuentra allí

Ryu está contra las olas de dos metros más al fondo de la orilla, inamovible… como la montaña, aun cuando las olas lo golpean con fuerza, se mantiene de pie y firme en el suelo, calmado y meditando, su mente esta calmada, su cuerpo también… pero su espíritu no tanto.

No lleva nada puesto en la parte posterior, así el agua salada le pega directamente al cuerpo y siente la fuerza de su arremetida, lleva sus pantalones gi rasgados comunes con su cinta atándolos a su cintura de avispa.

Y su cuerpo brilla con el agua y el reflejo del sol.

Sakura lo observa y siente algo en su estómago, una sensación poco común en ella y que solo la había experimentado al ver a ryu tanto antes como recientemente… pero ahora era más fuerte que nunca, apretó sus puños y apretó su camisa después de recorrer con la vista el cuerpo bien trabajado, endurecido y entrenado de ryu.

Ryu se pone en posición de descanso para prepararse, en sus manos aparece su tan icónica onda de energía azul, su fuerza espiritual manifestada en sus manos, una enorme ola de tres metros se acerca…

Y lo suelta.

—hadouken!

La bola de energía primero parte la ola y luego corta el agua similar a como lo hacen los buques solo que con forma circular y mucho más espectacular

Cada musculo…

Cada fibra de estos…

Cada… cabello de su cabeza que ondea con el viendo junto a su cinta roja

— (es… increíblemente guapo, porque me siento así al verlo, nunca me siento de este… modo o… al menos con tanta intensidad)

Pero al salir con mucho esfuerzo de su transe y limpiarse la baba Sakura se dirige hacia ryu, con mucha timidez y al mismo tiempo valor.

—(¿qué le digo que le digo?)

—Hola Sakura

—Aah!

El saludo repentino de ryu espanto a Sakura más de lo que creyó, se suponía que era ella quien lo sorprendería… no en el mal sentido, pero casi… (con ese cuerpo quien se queda con hambre)

—¿Qué haces? ¿tratabas de asustarme?

—no lo sé… eh, creo que me aseguraba de que no estuviésemos siendo prisioneros y que estuvieras bien jajá.

—pues… estoy bien, ¿y tú?

(muy excitada y sonrojada de seguir viéndote cuerpo de escultura)

—muy… alegre de verte… entrenando

Sakura no aparta sus ojos de los… ejem… pectorales de ryu mientras habla, de hecho, ni siquiera se da cuenta de lo indiscreta que es

(Sakura mis ojos están aquí arriba)

—Sakura…

—Sakura…

—¿eh? (sin dejar de ver los abdominales)

Ryu, aunque se da cuenta decide no iniciar esa clase de conversación, tanto el cómo Sakura no son buenos en eso.

—oye qué tal si… wow!

El momento hizo a ambos olvidarse que tenían olas de dos metros tras ellos, y ryu ya no estaba concentrado, más bien relajado y sin tantos problemas en el espíritu.

Pero el golpe de la ola sin estar listo para ella lo tumbo junto a Sakura en una de las cosas más clichés en todos los animes, un tarado que se cae y deja a la chica boca arriba, o viceversa en un momento incomodo con gritos súper agudos... nunca falla.

—jajajajaja no estás tan firme como hace rato eh ryu? La gran ola guerrera pudo contigo

—jajaja oye, eso no es considerado, estaba distraído.

—a ósea yo tengo la culpa señor Ryu, es usted un descarado—acusa Sakura en un tono muy burlón

—culpable de los cargos… pero créeme, dicha distracción pararía el tráfico de una ciudad entera no dudes de ello.

—oh…dicha distracción entonces es hermosa…

—no tienes ni idea…

Sakura tenía la espalda contra la playa y ryu sobre ella, con el agua debajo de ellos y ambos mojados en el rostro, una situación que podría parecer incomoda, pero no, solo que esas palabras la desarmaron completamente sin poder responder con algo divertido, jamás escucho a ryu decir algo como eso a alguien.

Últimamente ya ver a ryu en su faceta seria se hacía menos evidente, pero lo curioso era que esta faceta jamás cambiaba a menos que ella estuviese cerca, los tratos y el carisma eran diferentes, hasta encantadores a su modo pero sin ser tan serio… siempre cuando ella estaba cerca, y cuando él estaba cerca… ella se calmaba, dejaba un poco de lado la actitud extrovertida en su hablar y sus acciones sin que dejase de ser ella, por que indudablemente siempre que se sintiera feliz lo expresaría, solo que con ryu aprendió a saber cómo actuar con prudencia y sensatez en los momentos adecuados, de hecho, ambos ya eran maestros del otro en dicho aspecto sin que siquiera se diesen cuenta, debido a su química y compatibilidad.

Ryu no era ningún tarado, y el momento no fue incomodo, de hecho, ambos lo disfrutaron riéndose de ello.

—Pues a decir verdad… también alguien me distrajo al caminar antes de empezar a entrenar, dicha distracción podría poner celosos a todos los actores de Hollywood más "guapos"

—¿A sí? ¿Por qué?

—Por qué él es el único hombre de verdad que he conocido.

Ahora era ryu quien se quedaba sin aire, se dio cuenta que tanto ella como el estaban llenos de sorpresas, Sakura tampoco decía eso muy a menudo.

(al menos no a él, más bien al igual que ryu solo lo pensaba a solas)

A veces dicen que los silencios no deben ser desconfortantes ni aburridos, deben usarse para ver los ojos de una persona y navegar por ellos hasta terminar en su alma y descubrir esta.

Como es…

Como se ve …

Que es lo que transmite…

Que es lo que vive el alma en ese momento…

El alma de ryu se ve feliz, la de Sakura también. Según un consejo cristiano que ryu escucho hace algún tiempo en estados unidos, se dice que antes de conocer el cuerpo de una persona… debes conocer su alma, no tiene sentido enamorarte solo de su cuerpo, Sakura admira más que solo el cuerpo de ryu, y a decir verdad ryu también admira más que solo la figura de Sakura, la cual es esplendida.

Una vez que conozcas el alma, toda la eternidad podrás estar enamorado o enamorada de ella, aun cuando tu cuerpo envejezca, porque no fue solo eso de lo que te enamoraste.

Dicen que el cuerpo se pone peor con el tiempo, pero el alma se pone mejor.

De algún modo, estos dos siempre se encontraron cuando más se necesitaban el uno al otro, y casi siempre viéndose en una situación de vida o muerte.

De algún modo, estos dos ya conocían sus almas sin esperarlo, lo hicieron.

Un beso de piquito por parte de Sakura con una sonrisa es recibido por ryu

Es rápido, tímido, y atrevido, pero por dentro Sakura está ardiendo en incertidumbre de como reaccionara este hombre.

Ryu abre los ojos y no sabe qué hacer, siempre pelea y este tipo de ataque jamás pudo entenderlo y probablemente jamás sabría cómo contraatacar, aunque quien sabe, si se decidía por aprender, las cosas podrían ser diferentes.

Sakura al separarse lo vio y sonrió, pero la sorpresa que había en ryu, su expresión era divertida y a la vez le provoco pena, aunque siempre era muy extrovertida, jamás tuvo realmente el atrevimiento para llegar incluso a besarlo, pero el momento, sus ojos, y su alma la impulsaron por completo a tal acto.

—lo siento— Sakura esconde su rostro completamente rojo y decide pararse y tratar de huir, ryu no sale del shock y sus ojos siguen pareciendo platos.

(¡tonta tonta!, porque lo hiciste)

Ryu lentamente se levanta y la ve corriendo a la casa

Ve su espalda y sus piernas mientras corre con cierta inocencia, el cabello que ondea junto a su cinta, el agua y la sal impregnados en su ropa y sus muslos…

Sus ojos siguen abiertos

Y no se cierran…

De la nada espera que voltee

(por favor voltea)

De la nada inconscientemente piensa en ello…

(por favor… date la vuelta)

Sakura se detiene y pone sus puños en su corazón en la zona de su pecho, voltea, ve a ryu de pie observándola.

Ryu agradece que se diese la vuelta y le da una sonrisa tan sincera, no grande, sino sincera que Sakura capta perfectamente que sienten ambos.

Ella sonríe de vuelta con una sonrisa tan sincera, no grande, sino sincera.

Que ambos se olvidaron de la derrota de ayer…

Se olvidaron que el mundo de repente podía estar en peligro.

Aun un momento de descanso antes de la batalla siempre es agradecido…

Sakura agradeció dentro de si la sonrisa de ryu, le daba un dejo de plena confianza de que esto no lo sabría nadie por el momento y que ambos estaban de acuerdo, así que volteo y volvió a la casa…

Departamento de la interpol en Japón

6:00 Am

—¡SEÑOR NO PUEDE HACER ESTO!

—si puedo y lo hare Chun li, este caso queda cerrado para ti, hubo una explosión en la cocina de la familia kanzuki y el fuego se propago por la propiedad, Fue un ACCIDENTE.

Los policías no confirmaron ningún muerto, los ninjas que mencionas no fueron vistos por nadie en los alrededores

En informe se entregó inmediatamente y las cámaras no muestran alguna evidencia de que algún grupo haya atacado a la familia kanzuki.

—yo estuve allí y pareció muchas cosas menos un accidente y sabe perfectamente que digo la verdad señor, porque no me la los recursos y la autorización para encargarme, sabe que esas ratas pueden estar compradas.

—Chun li… todos en la interpol ya están preocupados por ti, deberías descansar y relajarte, shadaloo esta extinto y siempre se te dará a ti ese crédito, pero el trabajo te está haciendo ver cosas que no están y no queremos que te veas implicada en este asunto, si hubo un ataque y algún grupo implicado lo descubriremos, pero no quiero verte en ninguna escena o extrayendo un solo dato.

—¿¡Por qué no señor!? Yo soy la más capaz para esta clase de casos y me dejara fuera solo porque quiere que descanse, ¿en qué carajo piensan?

—Chun li ¿has pensado en retirarte?

—no respondió a mi pregunta

—no obedezco ordenes tuyas agente…

—pues es el momento menos indicado para retirarme señor

—entonces piénsalo, tu trabajo siempre será galardonado y digno de nuestra admiración y agradecimiento, pero llega un punto en el que debes descansar, hazlo y cuida de la niña que tienes ahora y no me obligues a ser rudo.

De otro modo no me dejaras otra opción que declararte como sospechosa y ponerte en custodia, porque eso es lo que todos piensan aquí y eres la única que dice haber salido de allí.

—señor es usted un maldito…

—AGENTE! ¡Basta!

(suspiro)

—Chun li dame tu placa…

—¿Que?

—me escuchaste bien y me estas obligando, dámela ya, desde este momento tu baja es honrosa por tus servicios al mundo, detective agente especial Chun li, queda oficialmente fuera del conjunto de fuerzas elite de investigación y acción de la interpol, se le dará un retiro por dichos servicios, sea agradecida con estos términos, fue un honor tenerla aqui.

Puede retirarse…

Chun li saca su placa de su camisa, la escupe y al estar frente a su jefe se la tira de forma vulgar al pecho.

—fue un maldito honor señor

A partir de ahora, Chun li ya no es parte de la interpol, en este punto se dio cuenta de algo que corroborara luego, pero de lo que está casi segura, va a su oficina, y solo empaca de forma rápida lo más relevante, como solo estaba allí para la investigaciones más exhaustivas solía estar limpio, siempre estaba en el campo activo, aunque algo sin duda algo interesante hizo que Chun li lo notara, había un folder bastante gordo en su escritorio que no estaba la última vez que paso por su oficina, y ella recordaba muy bien eso.

Al sacar el contenido de dicho folder vio varias cosas, entre ellas una memoria de cámara y un extraño archivo de datos, se notaba a millas que era una copia, hasta que leyó un poco sabía que era todo respecto al incidente de la familia kanzuki la noche anterior y… de la organización secretamente conocida como Illuminati, sus instalaciones y algunas bases alrededor del mundo con sus líderes y subordinados mas importantes al momento, aunque había muchos huecos vacíos, al final todas las fotos e información había una nota.

"Si recibes este mensaje, significa que no te han condenado por traición y no te han descubierto, tal vez yo no corra tanta suerte, aunque no lo creas no soy tu enemigo, aun cuando debería serlo, perdí a personas importantes porque me dijeron que eras la más capaz de apoyarme o en dado caso hacerlo por tu cuenta en este asunto, espero no haberme equivocado, esconde bien a tu compañera y búscame en las coordenadas encriptadas de este documento , espero que podamos con esto, no hables con nadie, no te detengas y MEMORIZA este código…

(Escrito en código Vegenere)

"MUJER VIRTUOSA, QUIEN LA HALLARA"

De estar muerto, cuento contigo Agente li

Atte.

"audaz"

¿Quién puso esa carpeta ahí?

No lo sabía, definitivamente era reciente y no tenía mucho tiempo, la noche anterior antes de partir a la propiedad kanzuki no estaba allí pero no se detendría a averiguarlo, esto era algo extra oficial, y llegaría al fondo, o al menos hasta donde pudiese, así que debía largarse de allí con el folder y sus cosas lo más rápido de allí.

Cosa que fue fácil ya que ahora muchos creían que estaba loca.

—Audaz? Eso no es un nombre, es más bien un alias o un apodo; supongo que tendré que buscarlo con esa palabra.

Muy bien señor "audaz" seguiré tu consejo, muéstrame el camino…

PLAYA KANZUKI

malasia

11:33 Am

Algunos ya habían entrenado y se habían duchado en donde hubiesen preferido, otros apenas se habían levantado y otros… los despertaron a la fuerza tal fue el caso de birdie, Karin ya sabía cómo despertarlo, mandaba a alguien que pusiera una dona caliente en su nariz y este despertaba a duras penas mientras la seguía. Aunque cuando no había donas, lo mejor era una patada fuera de la cama…

Estaban en la mesa principal con Karin en un extremo de la mesa y los demás en un lado, quedando vacío el otro extremo, Sakura como de esperarse estaba al lado de ryu y el desayuno había sido cocinado por ambos junto a guy e Ibuki que eran buenos con los cuchillos, hubo pescado, espárragos, un pollo entero para birdie, algo de okonomiyaki, Yakisoba, Takoyaki, y por supuesto indispensables Onigiri bastante buenos.

La comida era deliciosa y abundante, tanto ryu como Sakura sabían cocinar, ryu por que no siempre estaría en la civilización para comprar un plato.

Y Sakura porque lo disfrutaba, cocinar por ella misma y para otros le daba una sensación de compañerismo y generosidad que siempre tomaba con humildad.

Comieron hasta saciarse, algunos agradecieron la comida a los cocineros, unos reían y ryu y Sakura sonreían por dentro no solo por la buena comida, pero decidieron tomar un rumbo más serio y profesional al ver a Karin sin una sonrisa, comía sin su pomposidad tan característica, ni siquiera era la clase, Sakura ya lo había notado desde la cocina así que en secreto le susurro con una pregunta entre todo el ruido como estaba y que pasaba.

Karin trato de sonreír y dijo: "hay cosas que resolver querida amiga, y sé que no lo lograre sin ti".

Sakura le devolvió una sonrisa compasiva de apoyo, luego terminaron de comer y entonces Karin se levantó y sus palabras comenzaron a fluir

—antes que nada, quiero dar las gracias a dos personas, que, sin ellas, probablemente no estaríamos aquí todos nosotros, Ryu, Sakura, ustedes llegaron justo antes de que las cosas se pusieran aun peor, todos nosotros… estamos agradecidos.

Segundo, Chun li se puso en contacto conmigo, ya no es parte de la interpol y vera por sus asuntos respecto a esto por su cuenta, nos informara de algún avance si es que se le da la posibilidad, ya que cualquier movimiento la convertirá en sospechosa y la pondrá en peligro junto a li-feng.

Hace poco forme un equipo para detener a las lunas negras, no pensé que volvería a tomar esta clase de acciones tan rápido, pero por lo visto será así, contacte a rashid y ha tratado de ver desde las redes información y tratara de ayudarnos en esa área, pero… debo y siento informarles a todos, que ahora ustedes y yo somos sospechosos de algo que no hicimos, y no somos los buenos de la historia…

Karin enciende una televisión en las noticias internacionales de la CNN.

"querida audiencia ¿una gran familia? recientemente se ha acusado a la familia kanzuki una de las más importantes y ricas del mundo de haber hecho tratos en tiempos anteriores con la extinta organización criminal shadaloo, testigos anónimos pero confiables afirman que la familia kanzuki financio varios proyectos de la organización siendo participes de las catástrofes que estas causaron, cuando unos protestantes fueron a su propiedad en Japón para exigir justamente reparar los daños hechos en las ciudades víctimas de las lunas alrededor del mundo estos fueron atacados brutalmente por los ninjas y guardias de la casa, recuerde bien estos rostros, los hombres y mujeres que ven en cámaras son bien conocidos en el mundo de la pelea y el crimen, se les ha visto en el pasado en escenas como el atentado terrorista en san francisco hace unas semanas, por fortuna su sed de sangre ceso ente el sonido de las sirenas de la fuerza de elite policial japonesa, si los ve llame a la policía inmediatamente, son peligrosos, violentos y el hombre afroamericano con sobrepeso tiene un historial de abuso sexual a menores."

—HEEY!, Yo habré estado con shadaloo, pero nunca fui tan bajo, tengo mi jodida palabra en juego, y está siempre tuvo un código—grito birdie

El video era claramente un montaje que mostraba a Cammy, birdie, zeku, maki y los demás golpeando brutalmente a los "protestantes" en las afueras de la casa, probablemente lo hayan hecho en un estudio y tuvo que haber alguien detrás lo suficientemente poderoso para que saliera al aire tan rápido y haya transgiversado la historia a tal grado.

"por fortuna el jefe de la familia kanzuki fue arrestado en el aeropuerto de metro city hace unos momentos se espera un juicio pronto, no se sabe si en la jurisdicción japonesa dentro de los estados unidos, se presume que su hija, Karin kanzuki, la campeona de artes marciales juveniles en Japón realizaba trabajos ilícitos secretamente burlando a la policía en una ocasión al salir de un club clandestino con una peleadora también, que su identidad es desconocida, suponemos que es una socia de a saber qué clase de áreas, este fue Tom Collin trayéndole solo la verdad y nada más que la verdad, buen día…"

—así que… ¿somos fugitivos ahora? —pregunto Ibuki

—la mayoría, si

—son unos hijos de puta! —declaro con furia Maki azotando su te y haciéndolo bailar sobre la mesa

—makiii—reprende guy en un tono serio con los ojos cerrados

—Que! Es la verdad

—oye espera Karin, como que la mayoría, no somos todos?

—precisamente los únicos "limpios" o no identificados son tú y ryu Sakura, también guy e Ibuki, aunque en el montaje aparecieses, no se mostró tu rostro, y ryu, ni siquiera saben cómo eres, tienen una descripción muy limitada de ambos, pero podrían saber después que usan cintas y una especie de vestimenta particular, como es el gi y en cuanto a ti Sakura la falda, pero son los únicos que no serán arrestados si los ven por la calle, porque no saben en realidad como lucen, a menos que usen esas vestimentas.

además de que ninguno tiene un registro penal y no se les pudo inventar alguno según me dijo Chun li, en las grabaciones no se les vio bien a ustedes y prefirieron no agregarlos al montaje a excepción de ti Sakura, ya que saben que tengo una rival por los datos de la final del torneo japonés donde declare eso públicamente a la prensa, pero no saben ni sus nombres ni sus rostros, y en tu caso ryu… es sencillo, tu rara vez te quedas mucho tiempo en un lugar y aún más raro en una ciudad, no eres conocido más que como una legenda que no recibe sus premios en los torneos y vive para la lucha alrededor del mundo, quedarían muy mal si pusiesen a un mito de la pelea en televisión internacional como un criminal o sospechoso sin dar una información clara de él y los que te conocemos mejor, somos fugitivos y criminales, que no ayudaron a la detención de las lunas si no a que estas cumpliesen su propósito, así que por decirlo de algún modo, ambos están libres.

—y eso significa?

—que nosotros estaremos aquí en el día planeando y entrenando para salir en la noche, y ustedes saldrán en el día para investigar y hacer lo que nosotros no podremos desde aquí, esta propiedad no está registrada a nombre de la familia kanzuki, una estrategia de emergencia por si alguna vez era requerida, por lo que aquí estamos seguros.

—es la única opción, no los dejaremos aquí de este modo, mostraremos la verdad al mundo y haremos caer a los responsables, ya tenemos una pista y solo nos faltan unos nombres cuenten conmigo para lo que sea— entono Sakura en un tono de liderazgo y animo con seriedad.

—y conmigo—inmediatamente ryu respaldo a Sakura y esta le dio un guiño de confianza para luego sonrojarse.

—los ayudaremos en las sombras, para sacar la verdad a la luz—guy acertadamente decide

—hasta donde yo se ya no tengo clan, estaré a su lado y juntos haremos caer a esos desgraciados

—Bien todos unidos para el bien… ¡JUNTOS!

Sakura puso su mano en medio de la mesa, le siguió Ryu, Karin, Birdie, guy, Maki, Zeku, Ibuki y pronto se los unirían los demás que fueron heridos la noche anterior.

Debían apresurarse, tal vez ellos no serían los únicos que los buscarían…

Un rato después…

—Guy e Ibuki ustedes saben andar en las sombras aun de día, hoy deben ir a Japón por vía marítima, usen el submarino, el capitán los espera una vez allí vallan al hospital donde se está atendiendo a Cammy Juri y guile; ryu, Sakura ustedes se quedarán hoy aquí, deben descansar para mañana ir a Tailandia, se encontrarán con 3 personas conocidas que pueden ayudarlos respecto a quien estamos tratando, un viejo amigo tuyo espera una revancha ryu.

—yo diría más bien un rival—contesto ryu sabiendo quien era, rayos con esas palabras hasta sordo sabría quién era

Irán por vía terrestre, debemos prepararlos, no son ninjas y no podemos arriesgarnos a que los 4 puedan ser arrestados si están juntos en el mismo sitio.

Además… deben guardar sus cintas y cambiar algunas cosas en su look…

Entonces, asi como asi, los buenos son malos y los malos son buenos; nuestros protagonistas deberán afrontar esta situación juntos.

Y nuevos obstáculos procederán a aparecer en el camino.

¿Esto fue un descanso? Tal vez, y si lo fue solo duro un poco antes del golpe

¿de mal en peor?

Definitivamente

¿mejorara? Solo el tiempo lo dirá

¿y que tal? ¿cumpli o no? espero que este capitulo pueda fluir y no los agobie, no hay accion pero quiero asegurarme de que toda la situacion sea entendida al maximo, por ello no hice mas que una pelea verbal y dejar en claro la pocision de cada bando, tanto de NEOLAW (yo se lo puse) y los ILLUMINATI

los veo en la proxima entrega y espero tardarme menos, ya que esta vez tuve algunos examenes y demas excusas y pretextos. pero ahora estoy mas fresco

y bueno

Hasta pronto...


	10. Capitulo 9

**_Capítulo 9: "Audaz"_**

 ** _Un fanfic de caleb L_**

 ** _De un fan, para fans_**

 ** _Este trabajo es sin fines de lucro Los personajes de street fighter pertenecen a Capcom y a sus productores respectivos, solo los originales hechos aquí son míos_**

Cima de la Torre del cielo

Londres

Durante el ataque final a shadaloo para detener a bison y a las lunas

—saben… no sé qué son en realidad ustedes dos, muy miserables o muy valientes, pero como dicen: que sería la valentía si no extrañara sus temerarios peligros, aunque ustedes fueron más allá, ustedes se metieron con nosotros los iluminados, superiores en cada aspecto que pudieran imaginar y puedo asegurar de que ambos sabían que no llegarían lejos, pero… gracias a algunos contratiempos e ineptitudes de algunos de nuestros subordinados lograron por un momento, mover un centímetro mis ojos para entrecerrar mis cejas.

Pero no se den tanto crédito, tarde o temprano yo pondría mis manos en el asunto y eme aquí, con ustedes arrodillados frente a mí atados a un palo y torturados a la antigua.

(susurrando en hebreo)

—¿lograste enviar los datos?

—si… pero no puedo asegurarme de que lleguen bien, la policía cibernética los interceptaría

—bueno… entonces asegúrate, yo ya llegué al final y no me quedan fuerzas ni para escapar, ve a la interpol y revela lo que estos tipos hicieron.

—¿quieres que valla a la interpol?, sabes que esos tipos están comprados por estos bastardos

—no… más bien ve con Chun li, agente de la interpol, si hay alguien que te puede ayudar a desenmascarar la mentira es ella, no hay dinero que la compre y ahora mismo está peleando contra shadaloo junto a Kolin y un grupo formado por la familia kanzuki.

—Kolin? Que hacen peleando contra shadaloo

—los planes de estos hombres están ligados al respecto, y bison es un obstáculo junto a shadaloo así que ya no es de utilidad.

—no hagas esto, no me debes nada Joshua

—claro que te debo algo, la vida hermano, y si no te vas, el mundo se ira al carajo y estos locos les harán creer a todos que deben morir para que el paraíso que tienen en su libro escrito hace tan solo 100 años va a reinar… tu y yo sabemos la verdad, no dejes que esta se valla conmigo, nos volveremos a ver, hare una distracción y tu escaparas hacia el este al saltar del edificio, tu sabes cómo…(suspiro) te veré luego hermano mío… mi buen hermano… Kalev Ocelomeh… pero no ahora… y no aquí

Interrumpiendo con ímpetu Urien y Gill exigen que se callen a lo que ellos no hacen mucho caso, ya está decidido y no habrá marcha atrás, muchos han muerto para conseguir la información que debe ser entregada, y su memoria no será pisoteada por unos tipos que juegan a ser dioses siendo mortales.

Joshua le da un cuchillo de bolsillo a Ocel con el cual corta rápidamente ambas cuerdas y se prepara para la huida…

—Quítenles la vida, estos perros no merecen que sea por mi mano por la cual la pierdan, termina el juicio—sentencia Gill sin titubear y realmente sin importarle mucho ya que decide irse al terminar su juicio.

Aunque esto fuese lo menos parecido a un juicio así lo llamo Gill, pero comúnmente se les dice ejecuciones por medio de tortura.

Se acercan sus subordinados…

Las cuerdas ya están rotas…

Se acercan aún más…

Los pulsadores están configurados al máximo y los mataran en un instante si tocan su piel

—Ya!

Joshua, sin un brazo y con el pecho abierto por cortadas arrebata el bastón que lo mataría y pelea en sus últimos respiros para dar tiempo al escape, Ocel hace lo mismo y noquea a su ejecutor y corriendo toma los documentos de información originales en la mesa y evita hacer todo el ruido posible en el último piso, toma la puerta de mantenimiento, conoce el edificio como la palma de su mano, ha estado allí el tiempo suficiente para explorarlo.

Justo antes de cruzar la puerta voltea a ver como doblegan a Joshua con 4 cuerpos a su alrededor y 3 en el suelo… ya sin fuerzas y desangrado cierra los ojos esperanzado

—Te veré después hermano…—con lágrimas corriendo hacia sus mejillas dice en un susurro Ocel

La sangre no era algo que los uniese a ambos, sino sus experiencias, su acercamiento y el vínculo que formaron, los ideales y aun los pensamientos más profundos estaban conectados y lo amaba como amas a un hermano y le dolía en el alma dejarlo, pero no caería sin antes cumplir su deseo y eso no sucedería si tardaba en escapar.

Ocel aún estaba completo en términos de sus extremidades, podía correr aun con dolor, con varios cortes en todo el cuerpo, su brazo izquierdo taladrado, su ojo derecho cerrado, mas no ciego por que no siente que este perforado y puede moverlo, aun corre, pero el dolor es lo de menos, si sale (y saldrá) de esta tal vez pueda recuperarse completamente, pero es definitivamente incierta esa conclusión.

Al llegar hasta un piso más abajo toma un uniforme de mantenimiento de cuerpo completo y se asegura que no muestre sangre con torniquetes y aceite, no ha estado en peores situaciones por lo que su corazón está a 170 sobre 110, su ojo derecho sangra, pero se lanza por el vertedero de basura del edificio que lo saque de allí y al ver una salida por el subterráneo la toma sin titubear, las cloacas son asquerosas, cuida que sus heridas toquen el agua lo menos posible, una infección lo matara si es grave y no la trata.

No duda que de la nada puedan aparecer algunos reptiles con armas ninjas y forma humanoide, pero no tendría tiempo para eso, al llegar a una estación subterránea toma el metro que lo llevara al otro lado de la ciudad, conoce bien las rutas así que también sin titubear se monta arriba y espera que continúe su viaje, Londres es extraño, elegante y a la vez deprimente pero tiene su propio encanto, por ahora sabe que la sede principal de esos desgraciados no está en Londres y más le valía apresurarse para responder a sus pistas respecto al verdadero templo Illuminati, solo hay tres opciones por lo que llego a extraer:

Grecia

Japón

México

Uno de esos lugares tenía que ser… uno tenía que ser

Se escabulle a las orillas de la gran ciudad y toma el autobús que lo sacara de allí, no mira atrás más que para verificar que no lo siguen.

Pero como dijo Gill, algunos de sus lacayos eran bastante ineptos y no buscaban en los lugares adecuados guiándose por su lógica.

Mientras está sentado en el autobús con los documentos bajo una gabardina empieza a pensar y se sumerge en los recuerdos…

—espero no estar solo, pero de ser así, no me detendré aquí por eso; ya estuve en dos conflictos y finalmente llegué a quien los dirigió a ambos, no me rendiré ahora…

Espero que tengas razón Joshua…

Ocel es el último de un grupo de espías que no trabaja precisamente para un gobierno, o bueno, ya no.

siendo el extraoficial agente del Mossad se adentró porque sospechaba que detrás del imperio de la empresa LUMINAT hubiera planes terroristas o relaciones con shadaloo… tanto para Israel como para el mundo, aunque estaba casi seguro no tenía pruebas y no podían delatarlos a menos que las tuvieran y si morían en una misión así, nadie metería las manos en el asunto porque acusar a una compañía tan grande que controla tantos medios no es cualquier cosa, habría problemas de tallas internacionales y conflictos armados antes de que cualquier información pudiese ser publicada.

Por lo cual estuvo 6 años adentrándose en LUMINAT hasta descubrir la fachada.

después de los tres logro entrar en la orden… un grupo selecto en el cual él podía considerarse un Illuminati incluso haciendo un ritual… pero nada de eso importaba porque su objetivo no cambio y tenía toda la información que necesitaba, pero tuvo que matar a sus amigos del equipo que fueron descubiertos antes que él, siempre con la promesa de que se volverían a ver y sacaría esto a la luz.

Ahora él está solo, aunque en el fondo él sabe que nunca lo está.

Solo que ahora no podría tener a alguien con quien llorar o hacerle pagar a quienes realmente tenían un plan malévolo, a menos que fuese con aquella agente de la que Joshua le hablo.

Por el momento… no era parte del Mossad y quien sabe hasta cuándo… tal vez ya hasta se abrían olvidado de él, después de todo, hace 1 año que no entrego reporte alguno para no ser descubierto al estar más adentrado que nunca en la orden al conocer en persona y trabajar muy cerca para Gill y Urien

Un mexicano con rasgos israelíes, aunque no de esa ascendencia específicamente, más bien un mestizo de un tono de piel tostado por el sol y claro, ojos muy oscuros y cabello negro y muy corto sin llamar realmente la atención, valla combinación.

Fornido, pero no muy grande, de 1:80 y no más que eso, con 29 años justo antes de pasar a la mediana edad.

entrenado para acabar con terroristas y conspiraciones, sabiendo pelear y hablar de forma sensata y atrevida, con conocimiento tanto del cuerpo para pelear como del mundo y las ciencias para hablar.

Pero sobre todo actuando de forma audaz y leal como un perro, solo que nadie lo llamaba Kalev (que precisamente es el significado de perro en hebreo pero que alude siempre a la audacia y a la lealtad) más que sus amigos, Ocel tenía más sentido en cuanto a la mayoría que le hablase, ese segundo nombre era un diminutivo de Ocelomeh que en náhuatl significaba bravo, en un sentido valeroso e indomable, y valla que lo era al pelear siempre que fuese necesario, sin embargo ya para este punto dudaba si hablar antes de pelear sería una buena opción con todos, porque con su reciente "victoria" los Illuminati buscarían matarlo por cualquier medio.

No era israelí, pero ser un agente del Mossad le permitiría combatir aquello que mato a su madre hace pocos años.

el terrorismo expresado por el Grupo Hamas llego a México hace dichos años agregándose al narcotráfico en las principales ciudades con el mismo objetivo que siempre tuvieron… someter a la población para aceptar ciertas creencias o de lo contrario aceptar el castigo por lo hacerlo, junto al narco se hacían buenos tratos tanto en el norte como en el sur.

Aunque eso fuera agua pasada, ya que acabo con ellos su objetivo siempre fue claro, al saber que la organización LUMINAT estaba implicada tanto con Hamas como con otros grupos igual o más sanguinarios (incluyendo shadaloo aunque en menor medida) decidió primero acabar con los grupos para tener como objetivo principal a LUMINAT, de algún modo pensó que shadaloo no era tan grande ni tan peligrosa como estos tipos, de hecho creyó por un tiempo que ellos la controlaban para las operaciones criminales, se toparía con sus sorpresas y desde luego reorganizaría sus ideas.

pero shadaloo no era su problema ni su jurisdicción, Tampoco SIN en su momento.

No era el tipo rudo de la niñez triste que busca matar solo a sus agresores, de hecho, su infancia fue muy feliz, con su familia, un perro y demás.

Pero en un inicio proteger al mundo del terrorismo con venganza y crueldad durante la primera etapa de su juventud, y siempre trabajo de encubierto sin sacar datos a la luz a menos que fueran determinantes para hundir a una organización, y aun así, siempre lo hacía anónimamente aun en las fuerzas especiales y el Mossad.

pero con el tiempo las secuelas y la experiencia le mostrarían varias cosas interesantes, incluyendo el intentar entender la justicia y el honor con sensatez y respeto por lo que tomo una actitud modesta y decidió no meterse en otros asuntos como el amor hasta saber que no le haría daño a sus cercanos si llegaba al campo de la familia, confiaba en que entendería su propósito en la tierra mientras más se adentrara en buscarlo, aunque aún no lo sabía.

Ahora el con sus 29 años ya no tenía familia biológica, así que tanto por el mundo como por la memoria de su familia y "hermanos" lograría vivir un día más para pelear, después de todo, él era la única persona en el mundo que sabía más de los Illuminati que nadie, ni la CIA, ni MI6 y menos la INTERPOL.

Volviendo a Londres de pronto caminando al lado de las vías del tren se encuentra solo y nadie lo sigue, comienza a llorar…

Como un niño que pierde a su hermano solloza muy de forma gruesa recostándose en un árbol y de pronto esperando que todo pase, pero recuerda:

"Aún hay trabajo que hacer Ocel, no llores wey, aunque no lo parezca, no es el apocalipsis"

Con lágrimas y mocos en su rostro solo ríe recordando a su hermano de forma casi falsa y tratando de animarse a sí mismo, hasta que comprende que probablemente será usado como ejemplo para los que piensen en traicionar a la orden colgando su cuerpo desnudo en lo alto de la sede de la orden en Londres.

Llora y llora, trata de calmarse sabiendo que Joshua no quiere verlo así sino peleando por la verdad y el honor…

no hay tiempo que perder…

Debía enviar esos documentos a la persona adecuada, y más valía que Chun li fuera esa persona o las cosas no serían de lejos fáciles, y aun tendría que ir más allá, no confiaba en la interpol porque ya sabía de qué eran capaces en manos de los Illuminati, pero no le fallaría a Joshua y buscaría el modo de ver a Chun li para aclarar las cosas de un modo u otro.

—Muy bien señorita Li, voy hacia usted…

El presente

Tokio Japón

8:00 PM

Parque Chidorigafuchi entre el centro de Tokio y la zona de Chūō

9 horas tras el boicot de la familia kanzuki y el ataque del día anterior

—Aquí debe ser… las coordenadas me traen aquí, por que elige un lugar tan solo y además algo peligroso a esta hora, pero bueno, que es lo que quieres amigo… muéstrate…

Chun li camina por el parque en el punto indicado donde hay un poste de luz y un asiento frente a un arroyo muy hermoso. Esta vestida con una chaqueta azul marino y pants negros que entonan sus atributos, usa sus característicos bombones, pero los cubre con la capucha y usa tenis deportivos blancos, trae los documentos y espera pacientemente en el lugar y la hora indicados.

"Audaz" no aparece

El sonido del agua y los arboles hace que la calma se sienta en el aire, pero no puede evitar pensar que el hombre… o mujer que le envió esos documentos ya esté muerto

—tal vez dependa de mi arreglar esto, tal vez ya sea muy tarde y este muerto—dijo para si misma

—Mujer virtuosa…

Una voz sale detrás de ella y Chun li voltea, observa a un hombre alto con ojos avellana oscuros y un semblante que le recuerda un poco al de cierto guerrero con una cinta en la cabeza, pero no es ni de lejos parecido, transmite una sensación de tranquilidad, pero al mismo tiempo ve tensión a través de sus ojos y bastante estrés intentando de forma pésima sonreír para no parecer amenazante aunque de algún modo se ve sincero, vestido con una chamarra verde oscuro de mezclilla gruesa unos pantalones negros también de mezclilla gruesa y elástica con unas botas de… explorador se podría decir bastante gastadas junto a una playera negra de manga larga de cuello V.

—…Quien la hallara—contesta Chun li segura de hacer aprendido esa frase y quemarla para no dejar huellas

—Aún tengo trabajo y una promesa que cumplir agente li, así que se me permite vivir para pelear un día mas

—llámame Chun li, si vamos a trabajar en esto debemos saber nuestros nombres además de que no me gusta que me llamen de usted, sea quien sea quien te haya hablado de mí, no se equivocaba en cuanto a mi estado o habilidades, intento hallar a los causantes de esto y sospecho que son bastante poderosos para que lograran echarme de la interpol

—muy bien, siendo así yo soy Ocel y según mi hermano… ningún precio puede comprarte, creo que no erraba ya que te sacaron del caso que te llevaría a los causantes tanto del ataque como de algo aun mayor, él trabajó con tu padre tiempo antes de conocerme por lo que me conto y ambos sabíamos de la agente internacional que buscaba hundir a shadaloo, logro salir de allí antes de unirse junto a mí para investigar a los tipos que hicieron esto; Lamento enserio lo que le paso a tu padre y lo entiendo hasta cierto punto, mi hermano murió junto a otros por la información que te envié, espero entiendas que debemos acabar con estos infelices juntos; ya casi no hay tiempo.

—Gracias, lo aprecio y lamento también lo de tu hermano.

pero no entiendo… vi la información y la organización de la que habla junto al complot y el plan… tanto para derrocar a shadaloo como a la familia kanzuki, de quienes estamos hablando y por qué la interpol no quiere una investigación al respecto.

—eso es porque la interpol esta comprada por la organización LUMINAT los cuales son en realidad los Illuminati con financiaciones de proyectos y demás, incluso financio el proyecto las lunas de shadaloo para cumplir una profecía en un libro que ellos hicieron que creen que tiene miles de años.

—y trabaje para ellos por años…mi obsesión con shadaloo me impidió ver más allá para encontrar la fuente del problema… mi deseo de venganza arruino todo

—la interpol quería a shadaloo, pero jamás se pondría en contra de su benefactor, por muchos crímenes que estos cometieran, no había forma que lo supieras y no te dejarían investigar el caso estando allí, los grupos terroristas y de otras índoles controlados por LUMINAT jamás fueron el problema, ahora tu y yo tenemos la experiencia y tenemos que frenar su plan

—¿solo somos nosotros contra ellos, quiero decir… mis amigos pueden ayudarnos?

—de mi parte yo solo me tengo a mi mismo y hasta donde se también la familia kanzuki podría ayudarnos, pero esto no puede dejarse ver demasiado, yo no soy un criminal internacional porque no hay forma de culparme siendo que fui parte de los Illuminati y que acusaran a un hombre de su propia organización los pondría en sospecha, pero algo es seguro y es que no debemos quedarnos muchos tiempos en un lugar, porque hasta que acabemos con ellos, buscaran matarme y ahora también a ti por intentar buscarlos además de que Kolin te conoce y sabe de lo que eres capaz así que aunque hayan trabajado junto a ella buscara matar a los que no sean dignos igualmente.

—Kolin?

—tu la conociste como Helen, alguien… inexistente en los registros de nacimiento.

que su elegancia no te engañe, es muy cruel en la tortura y… muy inteligente, la llegue a observar antes de la operación shadowfall o bueno… C.H.A.I.N.S como tu la conoces

—esa infeliz estuvo implicada en el ataque a la familia kanzuki

—no solo eso. Pretende echarle la sal para encubrir a sus señores y la orden

—perra… ups, lo siento, quise decir valla… siento oír eso, pero es bueno saber de quién empezar a encargarse

—bien Chun li… ¿cuento contigo?

—Cuenta conmigo Ocel

—bien, sé que algunos de tus amigos están heridos, ¿sabes dónde están internados?

—sí, Karin envió a dos espías a sacarlos antes de que algo les pase… ya deben estar ahí

—debemos ayudarlos, probablemente ya los está buscando la orden también, espero que la policía no esté reteniéndolos en la camilla con esposas.

—en marcha…


	11. Capitulo 10

**_Capítulo 10: dudas_**

 ** _Una fan ficción de Caleb L_**

 ** _De un fan para fans_**

 ** _Sountrack del capítulo (parte final en el entrenamiento):_** **_Fleetwood Mac - The Chain_**

 ** _Los personajes de street fighter no son míos, pertenecen a Capcom y a sus debidos productores, solo los originales hechos aquí son míos_**

* * *

Base de NEOLAW

Durante el encuentro de Chun li y Ocel

—señor… estamos listos

—Si… ya voy

—estas seguro que quieres hacer esto Ed? La réplica del pcsyco drive con los potenciadores puede ser… nadie más que ese tipo pudo someterse a esa clase de alteración corpórea, no estamos hablando de un experimento de universidad, los científicos que trasladamos son los mejores en el mundo respecto a neurología…

—falk…

—y por no mencionar las repercusiones psicológicas Ed, tu cuerpo no es irrompible, no sabemos si la maquina este realmente listo

—¡Falke!

Ed callo a su compañera súbitamente para tomarla de los hombros y mirarla fijamente

—nada, ni nadie nos detendrá, quiero que ese bastardo me deje en paz y no vuelva jamás, y si tengo que morir intentándolo será mejor que así sea, al menos así poder descansar, pero eso no pasara por que tengo… tenemos un destino y este se va a cumplir...

Una cosa sé muy bien…de una u otra forma… bison no tendrá un cuerpo al cual regresar, la psyco drive 2.0 solo se canalizara y nos obedecerá a nosotros.

—tengo miedo

—no yo, no estuve entrenado en vano y espero que tú tampoco

—entiendo… hagámoslo

Momentos después el primero en entrar a la maquina es Ed, científicos que una vez fueron leales a shadaloo ahora estaban bajo el mando de Neolaw y listos para poner sus conocimientos al servicio de quien ellos creían era el nuevo bison, unos pensaban que bison volvería y los lideraría otra vez… pero pobre de aquel que lo mencionara en presencia de Ed, la paliza que le daría siempre tendería a matarlos, no era un tipo paciente, de hecho había sido influenciado en muchas formas por su antiguo camarada Balrog, era arrogante, impaciente, presumido, soberbio pero él tenía algo en común con Falke y algo que lo diferenciaba de cualquier tipo sin escrúpulos, era un buen líder, astuto y calmado, aun los más fuertes eran vencidos por el por usar su astucia y psyco poder a su favor y tenía un propósito más definido que solo gobernar al mundo, quería poder para someter a los que él consideraba inferiores y también con cierto sentimiento de venganza ya que estas personas lo trataron de conejillo de indias en su niñez, cuando era más débil, le agradecía en parte a bison y a seth la fuerza que pudo heredar con la máquina que tenía su poder… BLECE, pero jamás toleraría ser la funda de alguien al igual que seth o ser algo sin identidad, era como si todo lo que él era no solo le fuera arrebatado, sino que además lo humillaran después de eso, odiaba a los humanos comunes por que no eran más que criaturas débiles, por eso creía que su poder era para un destino, gobernar a esos débiles y guiarlos a la perfección alterándolos y sometiéndolos para que el mundo fuera como el… fuerte, poderoso y lo gobernaría junto a quien encontró junto a él en igualdad de condiciones, sin hogar y sin alguien o algo por lo que pelear, siendo también alterada para potenciar sus habilidades hace años en SIN, era rápida, ágil e inteligente, pero no tan fuerte como Ed, pero lo compensaba con conocimiento acerca del cuerpo humano, sabia los puntos exactos donde dar un golpe para dañar severamente a alguien, por eso pudo con Chun li, aunque en ese caso uso su bastón, este hacia que el golpe fuera más directo y no tanto a dañar, sino a paralizar, de otro modo no podría haber hecho frente a "la mujer más fuerte del mundo".

Y ahora era el momento de no solo potenciar aún más las habilidades de ambos, sino también sacar cualquier rastro de bison de ellos, Falke no debía preocuparse tanto por eso último, ya que hace tiempo un tipo en la india la ayudo a sacar lo que pudiese quedar dentro de ella con un poder muy extraño.

Ella le comento al respecto a Ed, pero cuando fueron con el… Dhalsim se negó al ver la oscura ambición de ambos y desapareció muy decepcionado de Falke, pero algo le hizo presentir que no debía enfrentarlos a ambos en ese momento, no era el quien debía detenerlos.

Y esto a decir verdad agravo las cosas y puso furiosos a ambos, por lo que ahora, con una base subterránea remodelada y el proyecto que los libraría de aquella cosa terminados, no había tiempo que perder, pero aun en ese momento… existían dudas

Pero su libertad lo valdría…

—volveré en un momento linda, no te vayas a perder

Inmediatamente Ed se quitó toda la ropa, se colocó dentro de la máquina y el proceso comenzó…

—secuencia de liberación de energía iniciada—aclaraba el científico en jefe

—Energía negativa al 10%

20%

La capsula se cubría de morado

30%

40%

Dentro empezaba a brillar una luz tenue pero oscura del mismo color… morado

50%

60%

70%

Ed empieza a sentirse increíblemente fuerte, pero a la vez como en un sueño, toda esa energía había sido sacada de muchas personas, que ahora estaban muertas, de dichos sujetos se sacó miedo, angustia, cólera, impotencia, dolor y eso alimentaba el poder de Ed sus brazos y piernas se fortalecían… sus sentidos se aclaraban, pero su cuerpo casi no lo sentía al moverse…

—Energía negativa al 80 % de su capacidad

—AHHHH!

Un dolor casi infernal recorre el cuerpo de Ed, pero es raro que no sienta herida alguna, como si el dolor no fuera al cuerpo, sino al alma…

—detengan esta cosa AHORA! —sentencio Falke

—¡NO! ¡INBECILES! ¡VOY A ACABAR ESTO!

La voz de Ed sonaba tan severa y llevaba tanta convicción que recordó porque Estaba al lado de este hombre, lo ayudaría a terminar esto también…

—háganlo—aprobó finalmente

—energía al 90… 100 porciento

Al llegar a este punto Ed sintió que el tiempo se detenía, y entro completamente a una especie de sueño, que para ser honestos no se diferenciaba de la realidad por su claridad

Aun cuando la prueba a terminado él está en este punto, donde las cosas se detienen…

—¿Estoy muerto? —pregunta para sí mismo el ario

—después de que acabe contigo lo estarás, no te preocupes

—esa voz… ¡Muéstrate maldito malnacido bastardo!

—como desees sujeto 003

Un ente, ese hombre… y nadie más que el aparece en escena, Bison, en esta clase de embotellamiento de tiempo, esta clase de sueño como si lo estuviera esperando

—Cállate! Me llamo Ed y no soy ninguno de tus sujetos

—pues te guste o no eres mi bolsa de repuesto junto con tu pequeña amiga y me encantaría usarte ahora, así que… puedes ahórrate la molestia de seguir diciendo tu nombre, debo agradecerte que hayas reconstruido y mejorado la máquina, estaba empezando a pensar que no podría volver, pero dejémonos de insignificancias y dame ahora tu cuerpo, así ambos no ahorraremos valioso tiempo y tu cumplirás tu propósito, mientras yo cumplo mi cometido.

Después de todo, por algo tienes parte de mi poder, para que este volviera a mí.

—lo lamento… pero tú no mereces esta clase de poder bison… el que se ira de aquí… seré yo cuando haya acabado contigo y mandado al infierno donde perteneces.

—yo te hare sufrir al quitarte tu alma y obligarla a mandarla al Hades cuando tome tu cuerpo por… UGH!

Ed planta una patada directo a la mandíbula de bison enviándolo unos metros en el vacío negro en donde se encontraban

—si lo que quieres es mi cuerpo… tómalo cuándo yo este fuera de él, pero jamás te daré esa satisfacción de hacerlo sin antes pelear.

—gracias por la irrelevancia… muere!

Y la pelea comienza…

Bison con su característica patada giratoria arremete con fuerza apuntando al pecho de ed pero es bloqueado para contraatacar con fuerza

—psyco UPPER!

Un puño ascendente corta el vacío y se planta en el estomago de bison mandándolo un momento hacia arriba, pensando que caería Ed baja su guardia

Mala idea…

Bison gira en su propio eje y baja erguido con la punta de los talones estrellándose directamente en la cabeza de Ed, luego vuelve a elevarse y con Ed en el suelo choca con sus puños juntos en su pecho contra lo que se supone que es el suelo (quien sabe, todo es oscuro allí).

El dolor es punzante tanto en su cabeza como en su pecho, aun cuando había perdido casi todo su poder, en ese estado bison parecía recuperar su psico power de algún lado, como recargándose, sin saber de dónde y sin tiempo para pensar en ello rápidamente Ed recordó que estaba en juego en ese vacío de tiempo, no dejaría que este imbécil volviese y menos que le robara su cuerpo.

Se levanta y una serie de golpes de la nada lo atacan, es un dolor muy extraño, un dolor del alma, que la debilita y la corroe de sufrimiento y miedo, cada golpe es como un aguijón punzante que entra directo a su ser inyectando muerte y destrucción, no es como un hueso roto o tus órganos dañados, es como el terror de morir, multiplicado en cada golpe, terror a lo desconocido e inexplorado que te ataca con furia

Pero Ed busca a bison y lo siente, su poder hace que lo detecte

Está detrás…

Y voltea…

no está allí…

al regresar el rostro en el último momento llega a ver la mano de bison posicionándose en su cuello y empezando a absorber su energía vital, Ed comienza a dudar si es lo suficientemente fuerte para acabar con él.

Siente como su energía disminuye, en aquel lugar desolado y oscuro su vida se apaga, odia que esto pase, esto era justo lo que no quería que ocurriera, pero recuerda… la imagen de una sola persona

(Falke…)

(¡Falke! allá voy) —abre los ojos en éxtasis al llenarse de ira por lo que este infeliz les hizo a ambos, y un nuevo poder se encuentra en Ed, el psico power que tenia se fortalece al recordar lo que debe hacer y qué decir

—¿Por qué insistes en tu vida, qué sentido tiene? —cuestiona bison

—me encantaría decírtelo, pero ¿para qué? Si ya te debes ir, y, por cierto, no regreses jamás eres demasiado terco que tu miseria ya se muestra inalcanzable —replico Ed

Entonces en un acto de desesperación Ed golpeo a bison donde más le duele a un hombre, pareciera que no tenía sentido porque ambos no tenían el aspecto de ser físicos, pero funciono y bison se doblega, Ed lanza una especie de lazos de energía y jala a bison para atravesar su pecho con un golpe recto donde diviso un núcleo, entonces se vio algo en los ojos de este ser, tal vez era miedo, pero de que, ¿de morir? Quizás nunca lo sabría

—¿Qué es a lo que temes bastardo?

—…

Bison está sin habla, sabiendo que por primera vez ha sido derrotado en su juego, y ahora sí, para no volver, puede que Ryu lo volviese a mandar a este lugar, pero Ed se asegurara de que no vuelva, por él y…

—esto va por Falke y yo maldito—sentencio finalmente

Y libero el poder que sentía presionando ese núcleo, que jamás se había visto en bison hasta ahora, este está debilitado y ya no puede seguir, ahora va a un lugar al cual no pensó volver jamás…

Ed libera el odio y rencor en forma de dos poderes muy similares, el psyco poder y el soul power, que de algún modo combinados pudieron adherirse en el momento justo a Ed, ahora eso que parecía el alma de bison desapareció, no sabe a dónde fue y no sabe si quiere averiguarlo, al menos no ahora, pero algo es seguro, Ed tiene su alma y nadie se la arrebatara nunca desde este momento.

Siente felicidad y a la vez satisfacción al cerrar los ojos y despertar en la maquina sintiéndose diferente… más fuerte, en muchos sentidos, sale de ahí para mirar a Falke y sonreírle seriamente con un toque pícaro.

—Falke, tenemos que hablar…

Japón

Hospital general

Cammy abre los ojos lentamente dándose cuenta de que esta recostada con un medidor de sangre y un inyector enterrado en su muslo…

—ya despertaste ricitos de oro, parece que te fue peor que a mi

Juri con su tan peculiar modo de hablar saluda a Cammy acostada al lado derecho, con un hombro recuperándose de un dislocamiento, Cammy estaba dudando si responder a esa araña tan curiosa

—Juri… tu que hacías ayer… peleando a nuestro lado, que sabes de todo esto

—¿por qué te importa gatita?,Uff, no hay mucho que decir, no hay SIN y tampoco shadaloo, así que quería divertirme, y descubrí que estos tipos no eran tallo débil, y es que el aburrimiento era insoportable, ¿valla elección no?

—pues para un motivo tan vano lo hiciste muy bien Juri

Guile interrumpe la conversación sanando una herida de quemadura en la cabeza, pero el que la conversación fuera interrumpida no fue lo más relevante…

Una ligera pausa es recibida por ambas después de verlo y callar por un segundo…

—…JAJAJA muchas gracias humptey dumptey hago lo que puedo—responde a carcajadas Juri

—Que? —pregunto guile

—Guile… no te vayas a alterar… pero debes verte al espejo—advierte la rubia

—pero por… QUE MIERDA!?

Al verse en el reflejo del espejo en el estante de al lado guile ve su cabeza rapada completamente del número uno, su preciado cabello en forma de navaja (o escoba) había estado con él en corea y sobrevivido a explosiones y misiones encubiertas junto a Charlie, y ahora no estaba, desafortunado seria el destino de quien hubiese cometido tal fechoría.

—QUIENES SON LOS HIJOS DE PUTA QUE ME HICIERON ESTO!

—Cálmate guile!

Cammy trata de corregir la compostura de su amigo, mientras Juri se muere de risa en su cama, y entonces entra una enfermera bastante hermosa de piel pálida y manos sensibles.

—veo que se está recuperando, déjeme quitar la venda de su cabeza y tratar la herida señor

El enojo e ira de guile se calmó al ver a la señorita, recordando a su esposa julia que también era enfermera y le inculco un respeto casi militar a todas las que tuviesen ese trabajo, así que jamás le gritaría a una dama en esas condiciones.

—Juri si fuiste tú te juro que…

—hey alto ahí vamme dame, esa es una excelente broma, pero no soy tan infantil, no olvides que tengo un brazo enyesado—explico de inmediato Juri con reprimenda

—no señor, sus quemaduras estaban en la parte principal del cráneo y para poder tratarla debimos cortar todo el cabello de raíz, yo lo hice.

—o… okay, y volverá a crecer?

—claro, pero no se tupirá toda la cabeza, tendrá una línea de cicatriz, se verá muy rudo

—deje de contar cicatrices hace tiempo—finalmente acepto guile

—sabes… no te queda nada mal ese estilo compañero… te noto muy bien—alago Cammy

—Seee… ahora nadie te va a tomar el pelo bruce Willis JAJAJAJAJA!

Ese chiste era bueno… demasiado bueno para que incluso Cammy se aguantara la risa un solo segundo mas

(ambas al unísono)

—JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

La mirada asesina de guile solo hacía que Juri casi llorara de risa y casi se cayera de su cama mientras que Cammy estaba roja como tomate casi sin poder respirar.

pero las cosas se pusieron serias cuando el efecto del chiste paso y debieron discutir lo que paso ayer después que la enfermera se marchó…

—bueno…—empieza Cammy mirando su muslo

—nos machacaron gatita, a ti ese pervertido que ya nos traía rencor cuando estuvimos con Decapre y a mi esa puta rubia, cuando la vuelva a ver me conocerá de verdad.

Pero sabes, deberías agradecerle al fortachón con la cinta y a la flor calzones al aire

—Juriii…

—que? Es la verdad, o mejor "faldas locas"

—Juriii

—debes admitir que soy muy buena para esto de los apodos, o no brucie?

—cállate Juri, ese cabello era sagrado—refunfuña guile

—bueno… Sakura y ryu llegaron justo a tiempo junto a Ibuki y los demás, así que podrías mostrar respeto a que no hayamos muerto ayer

—ya lo hice, pero no soy como tu gatita, me gustan las confianzas altas y los peligros temerarios para contentarme con alguien, no suelo ser un bombón de dulce

—en ese caso, tienes razón, les agradeceremos cuando los veamos de nuevo.

guile, tu sabes algo de esos canallas y por qué vega y los demás estaban allí?

—solo un poco, pude indagar respecto a un grupo que se conoce como la sociedad secreta que podía tener miembros muy poderosos en todo el mundo sin que nadie lo supiera, los altos mandos me dijeron que me alejara de ese caso ya que no era relevante y eso alzo mis sospechas lo suficiente para seguir investigando.

llegue a parar con información escasa que no podía comprobar, y estos tipos empezaron negocios con los imbéciles que nos atacaron anoche por lo que quería seguirlos hasta que llegamos a la noche de ayer donde nos dieron una paliza que difícilmente olvidare.

—y por qué vega y los ex miembros de shadaloo trabajan con ellos?

—Dinero, poder y tal vez un lugar en la sociedad secreta, no lo sé realmente y tampoco creo que trabajen codo a codo con estos nuevos sujetos, más bien tal vez todo sean negocios y no más, pero como dije no estoy completamente seguro y ahora estoy aquí con una calva vendada sin poder seguir en esto, debemos salir de aquí ya.

—estoy de acuerdo, pero no nos dejaran hacerlo

—debemos salir ahora los tres

Justo en ese momento aparece nuevamente la enfermera entrando, con una sonrisa de lado al lado y con tres bandejas de plástico con compartimentos.

—hora de cenaar —anuncio la simpática chica

se dirige a Cammy y se sienta a cambiar el inyector

—como están—pregunta en un tono alegre

Todos hacen una pausa antes de responder.

—bien… pero no es prudente lo que haces muñeca

—disculpa linda?

Juri patea directamente la cabeza de la enfermera haciendo que caiga al suelo

—JURI! ¡¿QUE HAS HECHO?! —espeta guile

—mírala bien brucie, y date cuenta que esas cosas no se deben cambiar una vez puestas, no es necesario, y ya cenamos, cualquier tipo lo sabria.

La enfermera levanta el rostro desfigurado, pero sin sangrar como si fuera moldeable, su cabeza vuelve a su posición inicial y el culpable rápidamente muestra su verdadero rostro

—00000-1001010-00001001 (objetivo identificado analizado [o.i.a])

—no puede ser… otro de esos—recuerda Juri

—tú los has visto también? Pregunta Juri y guile al unísono

—solo en fotos y archivos secretos de SIN hace tiempo. Yo me encargo de esto

—Yo te cubro Juri, tu brazo no está bien

—¿Quien dijo que necesitaba los brazos?

Ambos se juntan y comienzan a repeler el ataque contra Cammy, esa cosa estaba aquí para hacer el trabajo sucio, pero ellos no dejarían que eso ocurriera…

Esa… cosa era blanca, algo realmente extraño por decir lo menos, con forma humanoide y pronunciaba ceros y unos increíblemente rápido, tanto que no se sabía que decía realmente.

De su mano forma una especie de hacha que va en curva a guile quien la esquiva hacia abajo para darle un golpe ascendente de derecha al mentón, pero de inmediato recibe una respuesta a la cabeza con la fuerza de un mazo, eso hace que le duela horriblemente y tenga que arrodillarse al instante, como si 2 granadas explotaran a cada lado de su cabeza.

Juri patea los costados del monstruo junto a su cabeza siempre protegiendo su brazo, el problema es que "eso" ya noto esa debilidad y tomando el yeso alargando su mano la envuelve, retuerce y aprieta el brazo malo de Juri terminando de romperlo y lanzándola a la ventana del tercer piso, por suerte esta no se rompió al igual que su brazo Juri cayó al suelo.

Aunque era muy cobarde, era efectivo y para alguien (o algo) que tenía como misión el asesinato de estos objetivos, el que estuviesen heridos le daba una enorme ventaja que aprovecharía, después de todo, esa cosa no era humana, la moralidad o la ética no estaban entre sus virtudes precisamente.

Ahora estaban prácticamente indefensos, guile sangraba a través de las orejas esperando no tener un derrame por el golpe y Juri tenía un brazo doblado al otro extremo que debería tener un dolor punzante, afortunadamente el entrenamiento hizo que no se rompiera aun

¿Sería lo último? ¿Morir en ese hospital sin haber podido detener a todos los que estaban tras esto y fuera lo que fuera que quisiesen hacer con el mundo?

Eso no sonaba tan mal…

Pero no era la hora para ninguno…

Esa cosa recibe una patada por atrás en lo que sería su columna si esta se sintiera, haciendo que este de espaldas al suelo un hombre lo somete y golpea a la nuca contra el suelo, golpea tan duro en que traspasa su núcleo el cual esta viscoso y parece con energía propia, el monstruo se desvanece como un helado al calor.

era Ocel, Chun li, Guy e Ibuki

—No puede ser…

lo lograron— lamenta Ocel pensando en voz alta

—¿qué? —cuestionan los tres que lo acompañan

—los Twelve

Graciosamente todos lo miran confundidos para volver a responder:

—¿Qué?

—luego les explico, es hora de irse, no sabemos si solo enviaron uno y hay suerte que este se desvaneciera.

—Ibuki, ayuda a Cammy, ponla en la silla de ruedas, Chun li lleva a Juri, guile tu vienes conmigo y tu Ocel… conoces a esas cosas, no me importa si tienes que ver con ellas, pero si hay otra, tú la acabas— organiza de inmediato Guy.

—tengo sus espaldas guy, vámonos…

Ocel encabeza el grupo y no hay tiempo para detenerse, una enfermera los trata de detener el la empuja por accidente, no han sido dados de alta y hacer lo que hacen es un delito, un médico lo intenta detener mientras van corriendo, pero es también empujado.

se nota en el miedo.

miedo de perder a quienes pueden ser las últimas personas que puedan ayudarlo, y el a ellas miedo a quienes puedan atacarlos o capturarlos, miedo a no poder contra lo que se avecina.

los demás no lo entienden realmente ¿no sería mejor ser discretos? Pero estaban seguros de que lo que estaba allá atrás no era ni de lejos algo bueno para ellos; Si logran salir de aquí discutirán al respecto.

Aquel medico enciende una alarma junto a la enfermera y salen los guardias a detenerlos, ya están en el primer piso y al menos 10 oficiales los esperan en la puerta con macanas y con cara de que no pasan por que no pasan.

Los pacientes y personal del hospital se alejan de los invasores, no hay familiares, la hora de visitas ya paso.

—ALTO AHÍ! ¡ES UNA ORDEN!

—Oigan… (jadeo) sé que es su trabajo y deben hacerlo, pero no tienen idea y no tengo tiempo para explicarles la razón de esto

—AL SUELO Y LAS MANOS A LA CABEZA AHORA!

—por favor… no tenemos tiempo para…

—¡ULTIMA ADVERTENCIA, AL SUELO Y LAS MANOS A LA NUCA O SINO ATACAREMOS!

—enserio… NO QUIEREN hacer esto

—necesitas ayuda? —pregunta Chun li

—no dejen que los heridos caigan al suelo y aléjenlos del área de peligro

Es lo único que necesita decir, ni más ni menos…

Inmediatamente un guardia saca un arma aturdidora y dispara, sus agujas se entierran en el estómago de Ocel y por un segundo parece que caerá vibrando como loco, pero quien sabe cómo toma los cables y los saca de su intestino para tirarlos al suelo justo un segundo después, eso no es lo que se supone que debería pasar.

Debió caer al suelo como un costal de tierra y seguir vibrando en el suelo por los cincuenta mil voltios que pasaron por su cuerpo, eso sin duda sorprendió a los guarias y lo pensaron una vez más antes de volver a atacar.

Pero lo hicieron…

Con porras en mano no llegaron de uno en uno, la bola de cuerpos se abalanzo hacia su objetivo como perros a la carne.

Ocel tiene un movimiento de piernas y brazos muy raro, su estatura contrasta con la de los guardias y sus golpes son a puntos del cuerpo que desmayaran o inhabilitaran al oponente, no se entretiene con uno.

los golpes le llegan a la cabeza y a las piernas, pero aguanta y no parecen hacerles efecto aun cuando claramente son golpes duros.

Y en cuanto ve que un atrevido se acerca a Chun li junto a los demás va directo por él y lo usa como proyectil hacia el montón, tiene un estilo extraño, utiliza llaves rápidas, boxeo y un principio de karate muy rudimentario junto a krav maga, o eso es lo que ve Chun li, por un momento utiliza golpes de kung fu, el estilo de la ex agente de interpol, todo combinado con un muy sucia pelea callejera que aun parece controlada, patadas en los testículos, piquete de ojos, golpes rápidos a la barbilla y rodillazos bastante desencajados pero se nota que contiene en sus golpes con algo de técnica, no pretende matar a ningún guardia intencionalmente a menos que…

Solo queda un guardia y los demás están en el suelo, ha esperado a estar libre para atacar a su objetivo en solo, esperando a que lo debilitara el montón mientras él no era descubierto.

Su mano se vuelve puntiaguda y se a larga como un estoque al rostro de Ocel, el evade en el momento justo el ataque y sujeta la "mano" del Twelve.

Mala idea…

Como consecuencia, el ser blanco sujeta con fuerza la mano de Ocel para jalarlo una fuerza inhumana a una buena velocidad con la otra "mano" en forma de punta para atravesarlo, todos esperan que su reciente conocido hasta aquí haya llegado, no podría contra esa cosa…

¿O sí?

El último momento es crucial y Ocel levanta el torso para aprovechar la velocidad con la que es jalado y clavar un rodillazo con ambas piernas justo en la cabeza del Twelve, tirándolo y usando la fuerza de gravedad para terminar de aplastar el "rostro" del blanco oponente.

y así como ninguno salió herido, los guardias tratando de recuperarse de la paliza que les dieron lograron observar la última pelea y decidieron no intervenir, esa cosa era hostil y los pudo haber matado con facilidad.

Pero este tipo la aniquilo, no se meterían con el de nuevo.

No hay heridas, excepto por una cortada en la espalda que lo alcanzo en el último instante de la movida al levantar su torso.

Observa con cuidado el núcleo del Twelve, y nota algo interesante, toma una foto en su cabeza, y pone las piernas en marcha

—no hay tiempo de sobra, vámonos.

—gracias… ¿Ocel? —dice Cammy agradecida al no permitir que los guardias se acercaran a ellos

—Mmj—musita sin abrir la boca afirmativamente el peleador callejero casi indiferente

—¿por qué no dejaste que te ayudáramos en la pelea? —pregunta guy

—si uno solo se entretiene conmigo en la pelea y dejas a un herido en el suelo, por muy atento que estés no podrás atender las dos cosas a la vez y un Twelve lo habría matado antes de que pudieses darte cuenta, aun cuando contuvieras a los guardias, esas cosas son rápidas y pueden camuflarse, por suerte no de forma invisible al menos esta vez.

Debían proteger a los heridos, no más que eso, y yo era el único que no tenía a quien cuidar.

—y por lo visto conoces el punto débil de esas cosas— indago Ibuki

—algo así pero no es momento de hablar al respecto, atentos

Una pequeña Van los espera fuera del hospital, Ibuki y guy no vendrían sin algo en que llevar a sus heridos así que rentando ese vehículo ya tenían todo listo para ir atendiéndolos en la parte de atrás del automóvil, Chun li observo la herida de Ocel algo extrañada, podía estar perdiendo mucha sangre, debían ver si no había una arteria rota, literalmente su chamarra estaba rajada por la mitad junto a su playera y entre los cortes de la ropa hay una larga mancha roja por la cortada

—hay que revisar eso no?

—no ahora, no hay tiempo

—si no es ahora después no habrá tiempo de verdad Ocel, déjame verla

—bien… Guy, puedes conducir?

—no debes preguntarlo

Ocel se sube a la parte de atrás y ayuda a acomodar lo más rápido posible a guile, Juri y Cammy

—cuidado con esas manos vaquero… no te vayas a lastimar— advierte Juri de forma picara mientras es acomodada en la van

—siempre tengo cuidado señorita, pero debemos apresúranos, ahora descansa que necesitas recuperarte

—bien, vamos amigo estadounidense

aun estas vivo?

—por suerte si, gracias

El tono de guile es casi inaudible, su cabeza se siente pesada y como si fuese a reventar, pero es también acomodado y al final pasa Cammy que es con la que mas cuidado se debe tener al subirla…

—valla, esa pierna no está bien, habrá que reposarla no?

—lo estará gracias a ustedes—dijo Cammy antes de recostarse en los asientos y esperar el arranque

Guy ya está al volante junto a Ibuki y Ocel ira con Chun li atrás para revisar que ninguno de los heridos caiga y todo esté en orden.

Ya todos estando estables arrancan a una velocidad moderada para ir acelerando, Juri amarra su brazo con un pedazo de plástico mientras la pierna de Cammy no pierde sangre y guile tiene un hielo en la cabeza…

Ahora todos están en carretera rumbo al mar

—Vamos a ver… ugh! Necesitare que te quites la chamarra Ocel

—bien

—li feng, ya puedes salir

De pronto la chiquilla con coletas dobles sale de un compartimento en la camioneta bastante pequeño y observando a Ocel por primera vez, tímidamente lo mira levantando sus ojos.

El hace un intento de sonrisa bastante patético, pero sincero aun con sus ojos cansados

Le cae bien, ayudo a Chun li y parecía ser un hombre que no tenía cosas que perder, y valla que sabía reconocer esa clase de miradas

Al ver que nadie más necesita ayuda de momento se sienta y se quita tanto su chamarra como su playera

—genial… me encantaba esta chamarra, supongo que tarde o temprano me desharía de ella

—esto esta… muy raro, no hay marcas irregulares o secreción aun cuando tienes una herida de este grado, no sangras y tienes la herida viscosa, ¿seguro que estas bien Ocel?

—ahora veo que no… (suspiro) bueno… que se le va a hacer…

Cauteriza la herida ahora—concluye dándole un encendedor sacándolo de su pantalón

—¿QUE? Pero…

—Me escuchaste bien, cauterízala ya, pásala por los bordes y seca la viscosidad, ese líquido no es nada bueno, y dios me libre de tener esa cosa conmigo cuando se seque, solo puede erradicarse quemándose.

—¿estás seguro?

—Chun li por favor hazlo rápido y no hagas tantas preguntas… vamos que esper… agh!

el dolor de su carne asándose lo alivia y a la vez le duele (obviamente), pero se aguanta los gritos, solo libero un jadeo por la sorpresa.

—¿por qué quieres cauterizarlo?, tenemos equipo para tratar el liquido

—ese líquido es una especie de parasito de nanotecnología, es viscoso y tiene componentes orgánicos, algo similar a los parásitos de insectos, pero con la capacidad de dañar al humano, en el momento de secarse en una herida no podrá quitarse por su naturaleza, y será huésped de su portador, con el tiempo lo volverá loco y dañará su sistema nervioso y créeme, no es agradable en absoluto.

—¿Qué efectos tiene?

Solo diré que La última vez que vi una prueba con un portador, tuve que matarlo, es preferible que un Twelve te mate a que esa cosa te deje viva con el líquido en una herida.

Y por lo que veo ya están poniendo el proyecto en campo de acción, no creí que lo fueran a acabar.

—¿Cómo es que sabes todo esto? —cuestiona Cammy

—digamos que estuve más involucrado con los tipos que hicieron esto que cualquiera en el mundo, y ahora buscan asesinar a cualquiera que les impida o no esté en su profecía, después de todo… muchas cosas ya les fallaron en sus cálculos y no están muy felices…

—Ya está, ni un rastro —declara la doctora Chun li

—uf... gracias de verdad, como decía, tuve bastante tiempo para conocerlos, y ahora soy el que sabe todo de ellos… y el único

—La sociedad secreta?

—así es… pero diles Illuminati por que dudo que pronto sea tan secreta y que su poder no llegue a los límites de nuestra mente guile.

—¿cuál es su plan?

—terminaran con las guerras nucleares y anunciaran una era de paz.

—eso… no suena mal—opina Chun li

—No tienes idea, con el poder de Gill el los convencerá aún no sé cómo de que un dios con el propósito y el destino de gobernar el mundo para llevarlo a la nueva era, pero es una patraña para encubrir el verdadero objetivo

—Gill? —. pregunta Chun li

—líder de los Illuminati "el elegido" "el salvador" "medidor y balance entre luz y oscuridad"

—¿Que no esa es la descripción del anticristo en la biblia, un hombre que traerá la paz y promulgará la alianza en toda la tierra? —opina guile

—si… pero siendo sincero no lo sé, el objetivo de Gill es llevar a la humanidad a la nueva era de su profecía, con la perfección y el paraíso en la tierra con los que sean de la orden y dignos de estar allí.

un paraíso que será construido en un cimiento de miles de millones de vidas inocentes y débiles, incluyendo mujeres niños y ancianos junto a los hombres que no sean de la sociedad o sean imperfectos, una restauración enfermiza, y en la biblia no es así tal cual, pero no te mentiré, tal vez esté equivocado y estemos frente al apocalipsis, de ser así el caso, no seremos nosotros quienes nos encargaremos de Gill.

—ósea que nos enfrentamos a un increíblemente poderoso Dios tanto en fuerza como en dinero y control?

—pocas cosas tengo seguras y una de ellas es que Gill no es un dios, es un hombre.

líder de una secta ultra poderosa que está más relacionada con demonios que con algún dios…

pero es más fuerte que todos los peleadores juntos, además de fortalecerse con la energía de la luna y del sol, el hielo y el calor, la luz y la oscuridad

pero principalmente la energía vital de los seres vivientes.

—Entonces… ¿estamos jodidos? —Juri pregunta

—aun no… Juri ¿Cierto?

podemos vencerlo si destruimos la máquina que construye para "la restauración" y que también le da poder de vida que extrae de todos los que pasan por ella… algo así como el proyecto BLECE de SIN, pero más que solo quemar las células, esa cosa evaporiza cada gota de vida y energía que te quede, tanto mala como buena.

es peor que el psico drive de shadaloo que utilizaba solo la energía negativa

—aun no lo entiendo ¿cómo es que sabes de estos eventos y jamás supimos de ti?

—nunca lo sabrían, al ser parte de ellos te enteras de todo lo importante, incluso lo que quiere ser escondido al mundo, la red de información y espionaje esta por todo el mundo.

—no puede ser… debemos apresurarnos antes de que el tiempo no de otra oportunidad

—pero esta red solo se centra en los lugares más importantes y civilizados, los rurales o privados fuera de las ciudades no se les da importancia a menos que quieran seguir a alguien importante a su hogar.

—sabes algo de mi clan amigo, ¿son acaso ellos los que los tienen presos?

Ocel claramente reconoce como vino vestida Ibuki y se nota la duda antes de responder

—los ninjas siempre fueron y aun son un problema para la sociedad secreta si estos no trabajaban para ella, pueden adentrarse en lugares insospechados y por lo tanto son considerados enemigos, hace tiempo que se los está exterminando para que no surjan problemas siendo que estamos en el momento de la restauración…

—no respondiste a mi pregunta

—si… sé que paso con tu clan Ibuki

—Que les hicieron…?

El miedo se siente en el pecho de la joven ninja al hacer semejante pregunta.

—Ibuki

—Que… les… hicieron

El interrogado suelta la sopa

—fueron ejecutados…

no puede creerlo, pero aún puede hacer unas cuantas preguntas y las hará

—¿estás seguro? —casi murmura

—si lo estoy…

—¿¡COMO ES QUE ESTAS SEGURO!? —estalla gritando

Ibuki sube el tono para asegurar la respuesta volteando a mirar a los ojos a Ocel casi a punto de llorar, cosa que jamás ha hecho en su trayecto como ninja

Y otra pausa aún más larga es esperada por ambos con sus ojos mirándose fijamente entre sí y todos se ponen alerta como si en cualquier momento Ibuki fuese a explotar, el ambiente es tenso aun en la VAN… pero esto debe aclararse ahora

—Porque yo los puse en la máquina para la sentencia

Ibuki no duda en lanzarse contra el con kunai en mano y rostro asesino, saltando rápidamente del asiento del copiloto hacia el pecho de su objetivo con fuerza, tanta que salen volando por la puerta trasera hacia el pavimento.

—IBUKI ESPERA! —grita Chun li

Haciendo caso omiso la ninja intenta enterrar con rapidez el arma en el corazón de Ocel siendo este ataque retenido mientras esta contra el suelo mirando los ojos deseosos de su muerte llenos de ira, pateando con fuerza su estómago la manda hacia atrás para librarse de la situación, no quería pelear y estaba en una clara desventaja por la herida recién cauterizada, pero era eso o dejar que sus hermanos muriesen en vano, y seria maldecido de llegar a ser ese el caso.

—Crees que quería hacerlo?

—…

—deja que te explique

—Explicarme qué? ¿LA FORMA EN QUE LES DISTE MUERTE A MI FAMILIA? No gracias

—preferirías que ellos te hubiesen traicionado y ahora intentaran matarte por mantenerse vivos?, no lo entiendes, no había opción ni para ellos ni para mi

—NO TE ATREVAS A PROBARME BASTARDO que sabes tú de perder a tu familia, que sabes de sufrimiento o del daño que has causado

Otra arremetida es ejecutada esta vez con más rapidez y causando un corte en el pómulo, el kunai es sujetado al último segundo y Ocel retuerce la mano de Ibuki resistiendo las patadas a su rostro y espalda antes de finalmente quitarle su arma

—se más de lo que te puedas imaginar, no tuve opción, jamás se tiene en un lugar así

—Chun li de donde sacaste a este tipo eh? No se te paso por la cabeza que tal vez haya sido enviado para matarnos en cuanto menos lo esperásemos, después de todo, sabe cómo matar a esas cosas blancas, no sería difícil decir que fueron enviadas junto a el

Esa era una sospecha razonable, después de todo se estaban arriesgando el pellejo a cada momento con un desconocido que tal vez finge estar de su lado, Ocel debe pensar rápido antes de que esa sospecha sea tomada como verdad… después de todo no confían en el aun, a excepción de li-feng y Chun li, quienes estarían sin pistas y tal vez muertas sin la información que él les envió comprendiendo que muchos si murieron para que llegara a ellas, eso era suficiente

—si quisiera matarlos ya lo habría hecho, es precisamente lo que ellos quieren, pero no tengo razones para echar a perder años de encubrimiento con tal de seguir el juego a esos malditos… ¿crees que quería matar a todas esas personas Ibuki?, a mis hermanos, a mujeres y niños durante estos años, todo para llegar a este momento vivo y decir la verdad… mis acciones no están justificadas y deseo responder por ellas llegado el momento, pero si no mataba a tu familia no estaría aquí diciéndoles cómo acabar con esos bastardos;

De hecho… las probabilidades de que yo pudiera escapar eran nulas después de que me descubrieron, pero heme aquí.

Así que… puedes intentar matarme y dejar la muerte de tu familia sin justicia a quienes son los verdaderos responsables de todo esto, o juntos acabamos con quienes planean destruir el mundo como lo conocemos y mostramos quienes son realmente

Tú decides…

De pronto Ibuki se deja caer de rodillas y se cubre el rostro comenzando a llorar, como una adolecente la cual perdió a su padre por una investigación encubierta, o un joven que mató a todos sus hermanos para destruir a quienes se creían absolutos, o un soldado que perdió a su mejor amigo, o una chica que casi fue violada junto a su amiga y vio a su héroe a punto de matarla corrompido por la maldad.

Así lloraba Ibuki, el ninja adolecente que por fin decidió acabar con esto junto al empático desconocido

—creo que esto es tuyo—Ocel arrodillándose frente a ella le entrega su kunai

Ella levanta su rostro con ojos lagrimeantés y después de limpiárselos observa a los ojos al asesino de su clan y usando su dedo limpia la sangre que escurre de su pómulo

—lo siento—se disculpa Ocel

—no… yo lo siento, no debí atacarte sin saber que tu no tenías elección

—habrá tiempo para confortarnos, pero debemos irnos, vamos

—claro…

Tendiendo su mano ayuda a Ibuki y levantarse y esta vez ella ira atrás para dormir y Ocel será el copiloto.

—Chun li… recuerdas que en la información decía que había una base central en Tailandia?

—sí, ya tenemos a dos personas que saldrán del refugio y se dirigirán en unas horas allá con otros dos contactos.

—llama a la familia kanzuki, y aborten el plan, ya no hay tanto tiempo y Tailandia no es la sede principal.

—y por qué se mencionaba a Tailandia en los documentos?

Por qué se suponía que allí estarían para la gran elección debido a las estrellas, cuando organice los datos ese era el lugar donde irían, pero sus planes cambiaron cuando me descubrieron, será en la sede suprema de Grecia.

—porque ya no?

—porque también le fallaron los cálculos respecto a eso, necesitamos avisar ahora o el tiempo no alcanzara

—bien, Guy pásame el teléfono satelital parece que algo cambiara en los planes, espero que sepas que estamos haciendo

Playa kanzuki

malasia

6:00 Pm

Clima: soleado

Karin está sentada en una silla de playa observando las olas y su casa, piensa en la propiedad en Japón y en su padre estaba siendo procesado, todo tan rápido, y hasta ahora se daba cuenta de lo rápido que realmente fue, reflexionar respecto a las cosas importantes no era un habito para Karin antes de esto, pero ahora sabía que su entrenamiento se pondría a prueba más allá de un desmantelamiento de una organización criminal, era una secta global que hacía ver a shadaloo como el eslabón más débil junto a SIN.

—parece que te sumerges profundamente en las olas—irrumpe muy informalmente Sakura

¿Qué es lo que piensas?

—no lo sé realmente, papa, los muertos del ataque el pasado entre otras cosas.

—creo que te estas lastimando, sabes que jamás fue tu intensión provocar esto, y no deberías dañarte de ese modo.

—¿y en que debería pensar?, probablemente el mundo ya este arruinado para nosotros

—pues piensa en que mostraremos la verdad de estos sujetos y acabaremos con sus planes

—Como si en el pasado eso hubiese funcionado con shadaloo, intenté armar un equipo para detenerlos, desmantelar las lunas junto a Chun li y ahora resulta que aquellos con los que nos unimos nos trataran de matar y unos vivos buscan venganza, ¿hice acaso algo bien Sakura?

—Te convertiste en mi rival… y en mi amiga, algo que jamás pensé que sucedería debido a tu excesiva presunción y pomposidad.

Y eso te hizo más fuerte, ¿crees que hubieras podido acabar con shadaloo si no hubieses entrenado como te entrenaste?

—aun así, no fui yo quien acabo con bison

—pero armaste un equipo y ayudaste a liberar a las Dolls, ¿crees que Chun li hubiera matado a bison de no ser por eso?

—Sakura… Chun li no mato a bison

—Que? Ryu dijo que todos habían hecho el trabajo más pesado, el solo llego a ayudar con lo faltante.

—pues tu hombre sí que es modesto

—¿disculpa?

—jajaja dime si estoy mintiendo

—Explícalo mejor y afirmare

—Ryu despedazo a bison, y Chun li o guile pueden confirmártelo, pero solo él puede contarte a detalle la pelea, es el único que la sabe y hasta donde yo sé, no se la ha contado a nadie, y a ti te dijo que solo hizo cosas pequeñas, valla, sí que tienes suerte de tener un novio así

—no es…

—por favor Sakura, la discreción nunca fue tu punto fuerte, y es obvio que hay algo entre tú y el que no es solo amistad o hermandad.

—bueno, respondiendo a si estoy con ryu, no te incumbe—dice en una reprimenda terriblemente fingida

que si es modesto, valla que lo es, pero aun debes explicarme por qué no me dijiste que estabas formando un equipo para acabar con shadaloo, sabes que pude haberte ayudado.

—no tengo la menor idea y no sé si alguna vez la tendré Sakura, pero sé que es por eso que ahora tú no eres conocida y puedes pasar desapercibida ante las personas que nos quieren muertos, así que… claro, no mencionare a ryu hasta que tú quieras, y ahora que una amenaza global viene en camino te avise así que creo que estamos a mano por el momento.

—bien, avísame si algo surge para tener todo listo. Voy a ver a alguien

—claaaro, alguien que yo no conozco, ¿quién será?

—no tanto como yo pomposa

—más tarde te daré tu lección señorita Sakura, ahora disfruta del banquete

Ese último comentario hizo a Sakura voltearse con los ojos como platos con reproche y sorpresa a tan grosera broma, pero que sin duda llevaba algo de clase y doble sentido

Quien pensaría que estas dos podían ponerse tan felices la una a la otra con esa clase de platica sacando la parte que no solían mostrar como el atrevimiento de Sakura en Karin y la clase y discreción de Karin en Sakura

Pero decide olvidarlo y reírse para buscar a ryu para unas cuantas preguntas y algunas afirmaciones, no lo ha visto desde las 12:00.

Él está de rodillas en la arena con su gi completo y al igual que Sakura piensa en lo que paso hace unas horas en ese mismo sitio, de pronto comienza a sentir un terrible escalofrió que no viene de el mismo, está al otro lado del mar, había sentido a Akuma antes pero ahora no era igual que siempre, se sentía maldad pura en el aire, y tenía un mal presentimiento no tanto por quienes los atacaron, sino por aquel demonio que le advirtió que entrenara, que la próxima vez que pelearan sería la última, una convicción contra la otra, recuerda comienza a dudar si realmente debe ir esta vez con Karin y los demás… pero Sakura.

Sakura vuelve a aparecer y él se calma, esta vez siente que se acerca y sus pasos se oyen claramente, mantiene sus ojos cerrados y oye como sienta a su lado.

Pasa un momento también meditando junto a él tal vez tratando de empatizar, pero pasados unos momentos después

—Hola guerrero, ¿qué haces aquí?

—…me sumo en mis pensamientos

—y estos te preocupan

—Que?

—tu rostro ya no es difícil de leer para mi

—No estoy preocupado

—… ¿Porque estas preocupado Ryu?

Ryu abre los ojos y voltea a ver a Sakura directo a los ojos

—Temo que no pueda ser la bastante fuerte para pelear por los que quiero

—¿Otra vez? ¿Por qué? Son los tipos que nos atacaron ¿verdad?

—No Sakura, volví a pelear con Akuma hace poco, y prometió que la próxima vez que nos encontremos será la última para uno, y quise traerte conmigo porque tenia una promesa que cumplir contigo y ahora surgen estos tipos que parecen ser una amenaza global, pero jamás sabré como decir cómo me siento al respecto, quiero decir, estas cosas son nuevas para mí, el amor romántico y demás, soy alguien que ha dedicado su vida a pelear y que sin querer ha llegado a un punto donde cada decisión puede poner en peligro a quien aprecia

—(suspiro) sabes ryu, a veces dices cosas que no tienen mucho sentido

—eh?

— yo también tengo miedo, pero es por eso que estamos aquí, porque siempre en los problemas tu y yo nos encontramos y esta vez ya lo sabemos ryu, ahora…

¿Por qué cediste a aquel beso? —pregunta con sus mejillas rojas

—creo que ya no soy tan precavido con mis emociones como antes

—yo nunca lo fui con ellas

—¿enserio? nunca me di cuenta de lo que realmente querías decirme

—antes no entendía el sentimiento y no lo pude evitar, por eso tuve que ser yo quien te pusiera contra las cuerdas, antes no podía entender, buscaba ser fuerte y cuando crecí lo fui cada vez más pero aún seguía con ganas de verte así que no hubo más opción que aceptar que eres más que solo alguien a quien quiero seguir

—¿qué quieres exactamente Sakura?

—…hallar juntos una respuesta sin que el miedo nos detenga

y tu…?

Sakura se para y se dirige a la orilla del océano, se pone en posición de combate, luego concentrándose busca tomar energía de su alrededor…

Ryu siente el poder de su preciada compañera juntarse con el suyo y automáticamente se levanta y observa atentamente, una ola muy suave recorre su cuerpo, como si mitigara el miedo que siente con un poderoso golpe.

Sakura no carga la energía azul en sus manos, la mantiene, no la suelta mientras continúa concentrándose y sabe que es hora de mostrar los frutos del trabajo hecho

—¡Hadouken!

Este proyectil es potente, lleno de esperanza, azul con un tono rosado muy suave que combina con el azul mar.

Ella voltea y ve a un ryu sincero con alegría en sus ojos y esperanza de que tal vez no deba dudar del poder que ambos han adquirido con el paso del tiempo

—Ven ryu, librémonos de nuestras dudas ahora—con júbilo y alegría Sakura invita a ryu a acompañarla, se quita su playera y como pez se adentra al mar y ryu la sigue haciendo lo mismo con la parte superior de su Gi, nadan dejando que el agua aclare su mente, sus dudas.

entrenan en el agua, ryu enseña a sakura los principios del ansatsuken y como este debe tomarse con precaucion, ella le muestra algunos movimientos poco ortodoxos pero que sin duda pueden resultar utiles, meditan y son como rocas contra las olas, ambos no dejan de mirarse sabiendo perfectamente lo que el uno es para el otro, y no hay necesidad de gritarlo al mundo entero por el hecho de que les da igual que los demas se enteren rapido o a su tiempo, ellos son tal para cual, opuestos pero compatibles

ellos saben que...

Es momento de entrenar para el porvenir, no de temer, no de dudar.

Es momento de creer el uno en el otro

Es momento de continuar

Momento… de amar...


	12. Capitulo 11

**_Encrucijada del guerrero: vuelta al trabajo_**

 ** _Capítulo 11: Razones y Motivos_**

 ** _Un fanfic de Caleb L_**

 ** _Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Capcom_**

* * *

 **Lugar desconocido en las junglas de brasil**

 **Justo antes de la premonición de ryu en la playa**

(TONTO)

Una voz habla a Akuma, una terrible y oscura voz que podría venir de las entrañas del abismo

(¡Debiste matarlo ahí mismo y acabar con todos los obstáculos de una vez por todas)

—Déjame… tú no estás aquí, yo soy yo y nadie más, siempre ha sido así

(¿eso es lo que crees? Ja, a veces eres tan patético como ryu)

—Que has dicho!

(Lo mismo que siempre Akuma, nunca serás el más poderoso hasta que mates a todos y nadie se pare frente a ti, nunca serás alguien fuerte si no me aceptas completamente y en todo mi ser)

—Lo hice hace tiempo… soy el maestro de los puños Akuma… el demonio invencible! ¡Trascendí mi humanidad por tener este poder y dominarlo con mi voluntad y entrenamiento inquebrantable y dices que no te he aceptado!

(¿tratas de controlarme? ¿a mí? el poder de la muerte, el caos y el mal oscuro encarnado. no eres nadie para eso, no más que un tibio niño al igual que ryu.

el único modo es que me dejes ser uno solo contigo Akuma, termina tus dudas y no seas como ryu, no retengas el poder tratando de dominarlo o controlarlo, TU YA NO TIENES HUMANIDAD, y para obtener poder ya no deberás saciarme de sangre, no me podrás saciar con tus mediocres peleas con ryu, ¡TU Y YO SEREMOS UNO Y NUESTRO PODER MOVERÁ MUNDOS Y NOS SACIAREMOS DE SU PODER!)

—CALLATE! PUDRETE EN EL INFIERNO MALDITO DEMONIO, JAMAS DEBI HACER CASO A TUS CONSEJOS, MUESTRATE Y TE… AHG!

El demonio pelirrojo cae de rodillas sosteniendo su pecho

(¿SIENTES ESO AKUMA?)

—No… no otra vez

(Oh sí)

Akuma siente en lo profundo en su alma un dolor familiar, un dolor que comenzó a sentir al momento de empezar a practicar el satsui no hado, el que sintió al matar a Gouken con un shun Goku satsu frente a ryu la última vez que lo enfrento hace poco tiempo, en su pecho un agonizante dolor le hacía escupir un líquido negro y ácido.

El dolor que lo convirtió en un demonio

(¿Cuál es tu razón Akuma?)

—ser… el mas AGH!... fuerte

(no lo eres y nunca lo seras, porque no mataste a ryu)

—yo

(¡Dilo!)

—no quiero!… ese poder… no es el que Gouken usaba, el jamás pudo contrarrestar el levantar asesino del shun Goku satsu y Ryu lo logro, no quise enfrentarme a él.

(¡tuviste la oportunidad de matarlo, porque no lo hiciste cobarde!)

—quiero saber de ese poder, Ryu ha captado mi atención y la próxima vez el mejorará sus habilidades y yo también, y esta vez será la última para uno de los dos

(siempre es así Akuma. yo creo que no eres digno y te elegí mal al entregarme a tus puños)

—Tu no eres… mi dueño… yo soy quien te… contro…AGH!

(no… tu no controlas este poder… tus deseos de ser poderoso no tienen propósito ni sentido, Es hora de que este cuerpo me sirva a mí, adiós Gouki, ahora soy yo… ONI el dueño de esta alma, uno solo para la destrucción y no puedes contener mis acciones)

—no… no tendrás esa satisfacción!

Akuma trata de suicidarse cargando tanta energía negativa como puede para destruir su cuerpo, antes poder morir que perder su individualidad al unirse a este ente oscuro ser.

(MUY TARDE GOUKI… AHORA SOY YO)

Su otra mano se dirige a su collar de cuentas colgando de su torso y arrancándolo estas de vuelen luminosas y flotando en el aire se dispersan para que la visión de Akuma se desvanezca tan pronto comienza a sentir que su alma es consumida…

—Ry… Ryu…

Esas son las últimas palabras de Akuma… el amo de los puños y maestro del puño asesino…

…

Un ser nace, la encarnación del mal, la oscuridad viviente.

—¡Soy ONI el dios destructor de mundos!

Un ser digno del terror de la gente y la vida, un "dios" que representa más bien a los demonios asemejándose a un ogro, con corpulencia de inmenso tamaño junto a garra y colmillos en su boca con un cabello energizado por la energía oscura.

Este no es Akuma…

este es Oni…

Propiedad kanzuki

Momentos antes de la premonición de ryu

Karin, la heredera principal de la familia, está sentada y aun meditando aun mientras observa a los tortolos guerreros entrenando y peleando, preparándose para lo que sea que se avecine…

—valla, Sakura sí que tiene suerte, desde que vi sus ojos ver a ryu hace unos años sabía que pelearía por ganarse no solo su respeto o el derecho de ser su alumna, sino su amor.

Ahora hasta se hablan como compañeros de toda la vida… a veces quisiera saber qué es eso… más allá de la rivalidad y el espíritu de esta.

Pero estoy atada, y no ha habido hombre que contenga mi fuerza en lo empresarial y la batalla. Tal vez nunca tenga tiempo para eso…

Ustedes dos son afortunados

Pero ambos tienen mucho que aprender respecto a eso y a la pelea, y yo preguntándome si fue mi culpa lo de mi padre, Sakura tiene razón, de no ser porque me venció no hubiese entrenado tan duro, más que cualquier otro en la familia kanzuki antes.

Gracias…

amiga

—Señorita kanzuki, llamada para usted del grupo de rescate desde Japón… es importante—llega birdie tropezándose por la urgencia

—Dámelo

¿Hola? —casi al instante se lo quita de la mano y espera respuesta al otro lado haciendo un gesto leve de agradecimiento.

—Karin aquí Chun li debemos abortar el plan para ir a Tailandia, llevamos a nuestros contactos y un plan, prepárense para nuestra llegada en la mañana

—traen a sagat y rose? ¿Qué paso con el plan que teníamos?

—sí, y ese ya no es factible y ya no podemos perder el tiempo y la locación es incorrecta por los cambios de planes

—estas segura de esta información? —duda Karin— cambiar los planes no es muy adecuado a menos que estés confiada

—es nuestra única opción ahora Karin así que olvida las formalidades, ya te envié los datos en caso de que algo pase, están en el código privado que me diste, si llegamos podrás agradecerle de primera mano al hombre que lo consiguió, si no, el plan está ahí.

—nos prepararemos Chun li, tengan cuidado y apresúrense.

—lo intentaremos

Inmediatamente después de colgar su teléfono ordena a Zeku preparar sus armas y las de sus compañeros ninjas en caso de un ataque o para llevarlas en caso de salir con urgencia, la mayoría ha dejado de entrenar.

Excepto por dos personas que aún se preparan para la pelea

—¿Que acaso no se cansan? —se cuestiona Karin respecto a ryu y Sakura que no paran de entrenar

Ambos ven sus deficiencias en defensa, reflejos y ofensiva.

—te tengo

—no lo creo

Ryu detiene la arremetida de Sakura con un parry en el primer golpe de un shouoken previsto y rápidamente aprovecha el desequilibrio para contratacar con un golpe al estómago en un contraataque como el que le dio a Necally hace poco tiempo.

Sakura dobla el torso y mete el abdomen rosando el puño de ryu con su aura azul siendo la única que ha respondido de ese modo a el nuevo ataque del errante, algo muy ingenioso ya que ryu usa mucha energía en ese golpe y no reacciona instantáneamente después de por lo que contraatacar en esa posición no es difícil, el detalle es que si la sorprende después de 2 segundos puede dar un golpe en el estómago que la dejara de rodillas. Pero no esperara a eso así que arremete con el codo izquierdo al mentón de ryu haciéndolo retroceder y siguiéndolo con un derechazo a sus costillas laterales izquierdas, vuelve a retroceder y Sakura vuelve a avanzar con la cien de ryu como objetivo.

No mira hacia abajo a tiempo cuando tiene la punta de la rodilla de su oponente en el vientre, que fue metido con la misma velocidad de su arremetida sacándole el aire y siendo el reflejo de ryu quien lo pone en marcha de nuevo contraatacando a la nariz de Sakura y tratando de hacer un agarre al pecho para terminar.

Pero en el momento en el que la lleva a su espalda con sus brazos ella lo encierra con estos y comienza a apretar repetidas veces las cuales se sienten mucho más fuertes que cuando pelearon hace algunos años por primera vez.

Justo antes de que la sangre y el oxígeno dejen de llegar al cerebro de Ryu sostiene a Sakura de sus piernas con ella aun de espaldas y aprovecha su peso para lanzarse rápidamente hacia atrás, intentar lanzar a Sakura hacia el frente nunca es buena idea con y ese tipo de agarre, sus brazos más pequeños en proporción hacen que se prense bien al cuello del buen ryu, así que opta por lo menos ortodoxo y usa su peso para aplastar a Sakura con la fuerza de la caída, ella mantiene su agarre pero al ver lo que trama ryu aprieta aún más y trata de llevarlo de lado peor su peso es demasiado y termina por aplastar solo la mitad de su cuerpo lo cual se agradece. Ryu se levanta enseguida al igual que Sakura.

Ambos están sudorosos y cubiertos por la arena mientras respiran agitadamente y sonríen mutuamente habiendo disfrutado de un buen combate

—llamamos a esto un empate?

—…de acuerdo

—buenos reflejos ahí, pensé que ese ataque estaba bien definido pero debo aumentar la velocidad ¿metiste el estómago cierto? No dejas de enseñarme

—je, gracias y tu salida de mi llave wow, donde lo aprendiste también fue muy astuto—adula Sakura también con un cumplido— también aprendo cada vez más contigo

La sonrisa de ryu siempre hace que Sakura se sonroje y el también al ver sus ojos, por lo que ambos vuelven a ser tentados por el cariño para otro beso.

Pero resisten, será mejor bañarse y prepararse mientras platican con los demás, el amor no impide hablar con otra gente después de todo, no serán antisociales por quererse.

—estas más tranquilo

—si… gracias

—no hay problema

Un cariñoso codazo es dado por Sakura coquetamente para luego besarlo en la mejilla cuando nadie los ve

El solo sonríe y toma su hombro de forma amistosa pero secretamente cariñosa mientras se dirigen a la casa.

Aun dudaban si era una casa o un castillo con vista al mar, pero era nuevo para ambos estar allí y la experiencia podía ser gratificante si aprendían en ella…

Aunque eso no hacía que se sintieran algo desacostumbrados a estar en un lugar tan grande.

—creo que me daré un baño

—igual

Sakura se sonrojo al responder tan natural al comentario de ryu haciendo alusión a que tal vez no sería ella sola bañándose, quien sabe, la cabeza de Sakura podía tener cosas chistosas a veces

—obviamente separados… quiero decir sola yo en una bañera y tu… en otra… ay no sé de qué estoy hablando

La cosa estaba en que solo había una regadera en cada dormitorio y los demás estaban ocupados, Karin le presto a Sakura unos pans rojos y una blusa u sostenes blancos de lo mejor que el dinero puede comprar y mando a que su ropa fuese llevada a lavandería, estaría lista para la mañana.

Ryu solo saco una playera estirarle negra ajustada y algo gastada, pero de buena calidad la cual fue un obsequio de ken la última vez que lo visito preguntándose donde estaría, tal vez descansando con Eliza y Mel después de lo de las lunas negras. Ojalá estuviera bien.

Y una muda más de sus pantalones gi limpios, estos se veían mas informales y menos gastados que los que tenía puestos ahora, y pues siempre traía trusas muy sencillas las cuales siempre mantenía limpias y cuidadas; el que fuera un guerrero errante no era tanto pretexto para no mantener una buena higiene para su salud

Al igual que ryu Sakura ahora mismo solo tenía una muda de ropa y no tenía otra ropa interior más que la puesta, que suerte que tenía a una amiga como Karin y que esta se hubiese vuelto generosa.

Ya en el dormitorio ryu se dio la vuelta contra una de las cuatro paredes y cerró los ojos mientras Sakura se desvestía cediéndole el primer turno de la bañera

(Todo un caballero)

Cuando la conversación volvió a empezar mientras la flor de cerezo se preparaba para limpiar su cuerpo

—Y… ¿no hiciste mucho en el asunto de las lunas?

—No, solo llegue y derribe a unos cuantos soldados mientras los demás hacían todo el trabajo con bison y demás, yo llegue después de enfrenarme a un demonio en la mansión kanzuki al estar preparado rechazando el satsui no hado.

—No sabía que bison se había degradado al rango de soldado

—Je, ¿porque lo dices?

—por qué cierta persona me dijo que tu acabaste con él y no quisiste contarme ni a nadie a detalle.

—Karin chismea mejor de lo que se burla en una pelea?

—están casi parejas, pero ese no es el punto. Quisiera ser la primera en saber…

—Saber qué cosa

—como lo venciste, como te deshiciste del satsui no hado

—lo hemos vencido antes, solo que esta vez era un poco más fuerte. No fue la gran cosa, Charlie peleo antes con el pero no lo logro y guile y Chun li dijeron que debía ser yo el que matara a bison.

—Por qué?

—porque yo no tenía algo tan personal con bison como ellos, así que no podía caer en sentimientos como la venganza y podría concentrarme, ellos habían tenido sus oportunidades antes y por esos sentimientos no lograron su objetivo.

Fue algo rápido pero doloroso, de no ser por rechazar el satsui no hado no habría durado un minuto, y me habría desvanecido en su último ataque

Ryu narra a su modo y como puede la pelea a la primera y única persona que lo ha hecho alguna vez así que mantiene su seriedad pero no es demasiado bueno, aunque para Sakura es como un show de primera clase.

—y respecto al satsui no hado, aun no se realmente como pude rechazarlo y seria como un loco si te digo ahora que paso durante esa etapa, pero cuando lo hice yo… pensé en una persona…

De pronto un sirviente toca la puerta e interrumpe para dar un aviso.

—madam kasugano e mossier ryu? La señorita kanzuki los espera en la sala de abajo para discutir los planes que se llevaran a cabo el día de mañana.

—Gracias, vamos en unos minutos—avisa Sakura al entrar en la bañera para seguir la plática ahí—¿Alguna vez te imaginaste que nos enfrentaríamos a amenazas globales e instituciones de gran poder de niño ryu? yo solo quería ser feliz y el destino te puso ahí para que te siguiera

—de niño no tenía idea si alguna vez sería importante para el mundo o siquiera Japón. Pero siempre quise ser el mejor, quería que Gouken estuviera orgulloso de mi y quería agradecerle el haberme aceptado como alumno cuando no tenía nada… hasta que Akuma lo mato, o eso creí un tiempo.

Unos años después lo volví a ver en el segundo torneo world warrior cuando pensé que me había despedido de el junto a aquella montaña al lado de ken.

Pero muy poco después casi volví a enfrentar a Akuma y allí definitivamente supe que estaba muerto…

Lo vi ser víctima de un shun Goku satsu aún más sanguinario que cualquier otro, antes de la pelea mi maestro sello mi poder por lo que, aunque intentara matar a Akuma no saldría a la luz el satsui no hado.

Al final, en mis brazos me dijo que buscara mi camino y que no me quedara solo con lo que él me enseño y eso es lo que trato de hacer, pero debo acabar con Akuma para que eso pueda suceder, y… ahora que tú me acompañas no puedo bajar la guardia.

Sakura se recarga al escuchar a ryu en la pared de la bañera antes de responder

—sabes que te ayudare, ¿verdad? hace rato tuvimos un buen entrenamiento y nos enfrentaremos a quien sea con tal de estar juntos y fortalecernos para cualquier reto, aun el más sencillo o el mas desafiante.

—no lo dudo, es solo que siempre tengo la sensación de que tengo mucho que aprender y no se realmente hasta donde he de llegar, cuando me dijiste aquello de los hijos empecé a pensar en algo más que solo pelear, el cuestionamiento de esa duda de por qué pelear aún está en mi mente, pero de forma más sensata gracias a ti

Sakura sale de la bañera para cambiar el turno, se pone su toalla y sale a cambiarse, ryu esta fuera esperando en no más que una toalla blanca mostrando la parte superior de su cuerpo, algo sucio, pero bastante "comestible"

Sakura no puede aguantar verlo así, ella también solo tiene una toalla mostrando sus piernas y teniendo su figura muy bien marcada, está pensando que no debieron hacer esto… pero recuerda la seriedad de la charla y aun con las toallas abrazándolo le dice:

—gracias por contarme esto… yo también debo aprender mucho del mundo, la pelea, y del amor.

Ryu acaricia su rostro y da un gesto de agradecimiento y la mira directamente a los ojos

—Gracias a ti

El baja su rostro y ella levanta el suyo… los ojos se acechan entre si

Pero esas últimas palabras hacen que despegue sonrojada fuera antes de que pase a algo más en el mismo baño, bajaran en un momento y deben apresurarse antes que la temperatura ceda ante la presión.

Aunque ryu casi sucumbe a la tentación también reprendiéndose en su mente al entrar en la bañera…

(¡tonto! no vuelvas a hacer eso)

Un cambio de ropa rápido y en unos minutos ryu sale de la bañera mientras Sakura está fuera de la puerta esperando

Sale de la habitación con el pantalón blanco y su playera negra, sus músculos se ajustan como si estuvieran pintados con la prenda

—listo?

—Listo

Ya bajando se encuentran con Zeku, Maki, birdie y las Dolls al lado de Karin.

—bien, ¿cuál es el plan Karin?

—bueno…

Karin como puede explica la situación, el desertor de sus enemigos que ahora está en sus filas, los "robots" blancos que tratan de rastrearlos sin éxito y evitando concentrarse en un solo tema.

—tenemos el objetivo, los que nos quieren quitar del medio son neo shadaloo y Los Illuminati.

Principalmente los segundos, ya que ellos contrataron a neo shadaloo para no ensuciarse las manos y tienen cierta profecía que se supone ya fue cumplida la cual respecta limpiar la tierra de los que no sean de ellos y de cualquier imperfección para instalar el paraíso que añoran.

—eso… suena mal, bison al menos dejaría viva a la mayoría de la gente en caso de dominar el mundo—argumenta ryu sin dejar de lado el tema

—y la cosa es que trabajan en las sombras, pero controlan los medios más influyentes y tienen a algunos miembros de las familias más ricas de la historia e intelectuales.

Son tan listos que les ayudamos a acabar con shadaloo… y Nash trabajo para ellos sin que nos diésemos cuenta más que por unas cuantas pistas que tardaríamos en ver.

Sin embargo, ya tenemos nuestros contactos de más confianza de nuestro lado, peleadores y agentes que conocemos pelearan con nosotros.

—Karin, ¿hablas de todo el mundo?

—si Sakura, tenemos a nuestros amigos de Tailandia viniendo para acá, en metro city y san francisco están el alcalde cody travens y ken respectivamente (ken te manda saludos ryu, esta buscando entre sus contactos incluyendo a Balrog sus relaciones con estos sujetos)

y el delta red nos cubre las espaldas en Europa sacando información y viendo posibles debilidades de esta organización sin que el MI6 se entere, en medio oriente esta rashid del viento turbulento.

—rashid del que…?

—del viento turbulento, un buen elemento en la operación para la destrucción de las lunas.

—oh, entonces esto quiere decir solo una cosa… estamos en guerra total, y no es que no esté acostumbrada a ella cuando shadaloo intento lo del psico drive, pero de lo que estoy segura es que por lo que dices no debemos bajar la guardia y debemos atacar sin remordimiento al momento de estar frente a frente

—así es Sakura. De otro modo ellos nos…

—entiendo

—ryu, Sakura, ustedes dos ya no irán a Tailandia ya que como dije nuestros amigos vienen para acá y la sede de estos inmundos está en Grecia… así que no tardaremos en tomar ese camino

—jefa solo una duda, yo entiendo esto y la idea de golpear a los malos con mis cadenas a diestra y siniestra no me desagrada, pero como vamos a entrar, no hay invitación —cuestiona birdie

—pues de que otra forma gordito, al estilo ninja hasta llegar a las cabezas y cortarlas—añade Zeku con cierto aire de arrogancia pero justificada

—nosotras podemos ayudar, estamos acostumbradas al combate y espionaje—enero habla como portavoz

—ustedes no deberían ir, han pasado por mucho y no sería justo enviarlas a terreno abierto—Karin responde

—si esta batalla puede definir nuestro futuro será mejor hacer lo posible por ganarlas, de lo contrario el resultado será igualmente morir.

—no me gusta decir esto, pero es su decisión chicas, y si deben hacerlo adelante

—decapre también ira

—bien, decapre también—resignada contesta Karin

La cuestión aquí es como entrar, ir a escondidas puede comprometer a toda la operación y mandar todo a el vertedero, morirán muchos y no creo poder con esa carga…

la mesa esta algo indecisa por la situación pero solo alguien decide tener los pantalones para proponer un elaborado y muy complejo plan.

—y si… tocamos la puerta?

—esa es una pésima idea sakura

—ellos no esperan que entremos, para ellos según dices sus máquinas ya nos mataron

—es un buen punto

—pero se darían cuenta…

—¿como? Dudo que una secta de ese tipo ponga a toda su seguridad el día en que cumplirán con su profecía más importante, hasta los guardias serán llevados al ritual, o eso es lo que deduzco

—tienes un buen punto, pero no hay modo de estar seguros de ello

—es mi punto y mi propuesta, sabes que se me da bien llegar y golpear e irnos, sin perder tanto tiempo

Karin se frota la cabeza con sus dedos y termina por resignarse

—bueno, nos quedaremos con eso hasta que los demás lleguen y veamos cual es la mejor opción, todos prepárense para mañana a la llegada de nuestros aliados, hagan lo que deban hacer y si quieren disfrutar háganlo después de preparar su ropa o equipo.

Recuerden, esto no es cualquier misión, ni aun shadaloo era tan poderoso o SIN por lo que debemos estar conscientes que debemos dar más allá de nuestros esfuerzos

Están informados de la situación y bitácora, concluye la reunión.

Todos se levantan y se anuncia la cena, los chefs han preparado desde pizza hasta bollos de carne y una diversa variedad de comida alta en proteínas.

Unos decidieron ver una película juntos, otros comer mientras lo hacían y otros solo comer.

Ryu volvía a meditar junto a Sakura y como si se entendieran a través de telepatía ella sentía que ryu no quería ir a esta misión.

Y es que ella no sabía que algo ya había despertado, que solo ella podía calmar en dado momento, así que solo lo abrazo del hombro para calmarlo del mal venidero del cual un demonio era causa.

—no tengas miedo ryu…

Todo va a estar bien…

—lo se Sakura… lo se

—quieres ir a ver la película

—no estoy acostumbrado a ver… películas

—ven conmigo hay que disfrutar esta noche.

—Hm… tienes razón, aunque no sé si yo lo disfrute.

—en cuanto quieras salir te acompañare

—me convenciste

Entran y toman una rebanada de pizza, pueden darse ese lujo ahora van a la sala y la película acaba de empezar con dos hombres trajeados y con cabellos muy raros.

Conforme avanza la película se muestran varios personajes en diferentes historias todas con un toque muy particular, hay risas y momentos de sorpresa junto a algo muy curioso en la química de cada personaje cuando estos dialogan.

Una historia en particular llama la atención de ryu también de Sakura.

La de un boxeador que es algo grande y tiene que poner sus principios antes que el dinero cuando hace un trato con cierto gánster, pero recuerda lo que su padre y su compañero de batalla representaban para él y los códigos que un hombre debía seguir al entregarle un reloj que para el significaban un código de honor.

Al escapar del ring para que no lo maten por faltar a su trato se dirige a casa en un taxi conducido por una mujer hermosa de raíces latinas, quien preguntándole que se siente matar a un hombre él no sabe exactamente que responder hasta que sabe que contra quien peleo está muerto.

Él no tiene idea de cómo termino pasando todo esto, pero sus objetivos son claros y vuelve a su pequeño departamento donde una muchacha lo está esperando.

Con la diferencia de que ella es evidentemente mucho más joven y pequeña tanto en estatura como en experiencia, pero es muy hermosa.

Tienen una plática muy insinuante mientras el la abraza en la cama al llegar acerca de que harán mañana antes de que vallan a dormir

En este punto de la película todos miraban a ryu y Sakura dándose cuenta de lo mucho que estos dos se parecen a los personajes

—esos dos me resultan familiares o no Karin—insinúa Maki

—sí a mí también… me pregunto dónde habre visto un hombre súper serio y honorable junto a una menuda jovencita súper enérgica y coqueta atraída hacia el

—a sí? Pues no sé de qué me están hablando—contraataca Sakura

—vamos… solo faltaría que los personajes se llamaran ryu y Sakura para que los shipearamos como locos.

Y era cierto, hasta ryu y Sakura estaban sentados juntos lo cual no ayudaba demasiado

—déjenme ver la película—interrumpe birdie mientras se come un pollo entero junto a las hamburguesas

—yo creo que el boxeador tiene buen gusto—añade Zeku con un toque de sabiduría y picardía

—y la chica sabe escoger un hombre hecho y derecho, jajá le gustan los GRANDES Y SERIOS—termina Maki

Todos se rieron y Sakura se puso roja como una fresa y ryu empezó a rascarse la nuca y sonriendo con bastante pena.

Pero realmente lo estaba disfrutando como nada, la experiencia de tener ocio con conocidos a los que había enfrentado y con nuevas personas le dio experiencia en un aspecto de la vida que Sakura ya conocía y era la risa por cosas que realmente son bromas sin sentido, ella le mostraba una vez más como influía en su modo seco de ser y comenzó a reírse levemente por los comentarios shipeadores.

Esto era de lo que se perdió todo este tiempo gracias a ese maldito poder, no recordaba un momento así desde que era un joven antes de que su maestro muriese, cuando jugaba con ken o peleaba con él, o hacían sus travesuras siempre obra de la mente de su amigo rubio para despues huir de Gouken.

—VAMOS RYU, solo era una araña!

—te voy a dejar el rostro como los ladrillos que rompi ayer!

—oh no me pegue seño guelelo de las alañas

—ya veras...

O cuando Gouken preparaba sus cumpleaños con un increíble banquete de proteínas y sus regalos, junto a los consejos que les daba en esas fechas.

—ryu, para ti es esta cinta y el arco con las flechas... recuerda siempre cuidar tus palabras por que estas son como las flechas, no regresaran

—Ken, este videojuego lo podran jugar solo cuando yo lo diga y si ya se ha terminado todas las labores del dia

—SI SENSEI— decian al unisono

Ryu realmente tuvo buenos momentos de diversión y adrenalina sana antes de que Akuma apareciese, por eso lo odiaba tanto y al satui no hado y por ello se alegraba el alma de tener un respiro al fin, de haberlo rechazado en el alma gracias a ken, gracias a sus amigos, pero sobre todo gracias a la chica que estaba a su lado, Sakura

Sakura al verlo también se rio como si se tratara más de un cumplido que de una burla (aun las burlas sanas se comparten entre amigos) y aunque ellos solo lo hacían porque sabían que Sakura siempre fue una fanatica de ryu siempre sabían el limite de algunas cosas.

y la verdad es que no hacían mala pareja.

Aun con los años de diferencia ellos no sabían que realmente estos dos ya empezaban a mostrarse sus sentimientos el uno al otro, Karin era la única que ya sospechaba algo, pero ni aun ella tenía una total certeza, y realmente no le importaba tanto, era su amiga y eran sus decisiones, además de que ryu no era una mala opción de ningún modo y solo pocas personas podían entenderlo en su totalidad, entre ellas Sakura.

Así la película siguió y el final hizo que todos quedaran satisfechos con esa historia.

Pero todos concordaron en que la historia del boxeador y la muchacha fue la mejor.

Al finalizar ryu y Sakura salen con una extraña sensación a caminar en la arena, todo está listo y esperan de algún modo tratar de entender no solo la situación entre ellos sino la que tendrán que enfrentar no en mucho tiempo.

—Ryu…

—Qué pasa?

—crees que podamos contra ellos?

—no lo sé, pero lo intentaremos

—no lo crees cierto?

—no se cual el resultado de mis peleas antes de darlas, por eso peleo Sakura

—tienes razón, el futuro es un misterio, pero estoy segura que juntos podremos hacerlo.

—Gouken siempre dijo que si das por hecho el resultado de una batalla tiendes más a perderla, aun cuando las cosas estén a favor tuyo

pero se que peleare con todo y no dejare que te hagan daño

—tienes razón, yo también lo hare…

Ella se da la vuelta y la plática se extiende sobre cosas respecto a su relación,

son novios? ¿Amigos?

Ni siquiera ellos pueden aclarárselo a sí mismos, pero algo saben y es que su cercanía es indudable, más que un hermano o un amigo, más que en esos sentidos.

Y luego sale un tema más de conversación… algo más deprimente que quedo pausado en la bañera hace rato

—Ryu… ¿como te liberaste del satsui no hado?

—bueno… no fui yo, estaba peleando con ese guerrero ancestral y sangraba mucho

Comencé a retarlo, al satsui no hado, sabía que de algo tenía que haber servido mi entrenamiento y los consejos de mis maestros

—maestros?

—Oro y gouken...

—Y funciono?

—no, mi entrenamiento solo pudo contener unos momentos la ira que estaba creciendo y es algo horrible porque te sientes sofocado en cuerpo y alma y tratas de aguantar y respirar muy despacio por miedo a que te ahogues en esa energía.

en realidad, solo fue alguien quien me saco por última vez antes de poder rechazarlo, como lo había hecho otras veces me volvió a sacar en ese último momento de convertirme en una bestia

—Rose? —pregunta muy inocente la flor de cerezo

Con una sonrisa que mostraba algo de diversión y a la vez alegría se gira y la penetra con sus ojos cafés y calmantes con una chispa de verdadero agradecimiento y felicidad

Solo pasan tres segundos en suspenso para soltar la lengua

Pero bastan

—…Tu

Al lado el uno del otro los silencios siempre son disfrutables, cuando nadie los molesta y tienen tiempo de sobra para hacerlo.

El tiempo se pasma y Sakura termina por decidir qué hacer a continuación.

Toma con una mano el rostro de ryu por un lado y levanta su rostro

Le clava un tierno beso en la frente, que se siente como algo sumamente amoroso y especial.

Un beso en la frente no se le da a cualquiera, y en este momento ambos lo saben mejor que nadie

Se acurruca junto al pecho del dragón y ambos se hipnotizan por la luna, luego por el mar no hay palabras, solo sonidos y al final antes de que Sakura duerma… un susurro se escucha de sus labios

—gracias…

Y en el último suspiro ryu responde

—a ti…

 **Submarino kanzuki**

Té y galletas

Al sentarse en unos sillones de la sala de control Ocel y Chun li buscan acomodarse para relajarse un momento, con todo en regla y el camino trazado deben descansar un poco

La primera en hablar después de beber un sorbo de té y comer un trozo de galleta es Chun li

—valla, estas galletas son deliciosas y del té no digamos mas

—no podríamos esperar menos de una de las familias más ricas de Japón y el mundo supongo

—y que lo digas

así que… los Illuminati eh?

—los Illuminati

—cuál es tu historia Ocel, ¿qué representas?, ¿por qué peleas? ¿hay una razón?

—por qué te interesa?

—quisiera saber por quién voy a arriesgar mi vida

—ese es un buen punto.

Ahhh…—suspira—. creo que aun debo cumplir un propósito

—un propósito? ¿Cual?

—estoy vivo y hasta donde siempre ha sido hacer justicia y darla con sabiduría desde que empecé a pelear con terroristas a los 18 años, lo cual jamás ha sido fácil porque dar justicia a hombres como los Illuminati o terroristas no es precisamente mediante esposas y cárcel, pero aun no estoy completamente seguro de dicho proposito.

—y como debería ser según tu criterio

—con la fuerza que te da el liberar al inocente de las garras del impío y malvado, y eso no siempre representa ir con la ley, debes hacer cosas que jamás pensaste hacer, debes matar y engañar para ir al corazón del demonio y cortarlo, porque de otro modo jamás permitirá que te acerques a él, y esa fuerza aún sigue en mi por una razón y jamás he pensado en cambiar de parecer mientras me infiltre en la secta aun con lo que hice.

—tu… mataste a alguien?

—a muchos…

—buenos o malos

—jamás serán solo buenos o malos Chun li, en todo humano está la capacidad de hacer el mal y en algún punto habrá cometido ese mal o injusticia, es su decisión no hacerlo cuando tenga esa chance.

—chance?

—oportunidad, en México chance es oportunidad

¿Y cuál sería la gran diferencia Ocel respecto a un ser humano de otro?

la diferencia es arrepentirse de ello y buscar mejorar en base a la iluminación.

—iluminación?

—para mi… el buscar la verdad llevará a un solo camino y allí se encontrará la iluminación, no me refiero a las iglesias o al budismo.

—no acabas de salir de una secta?

—y valla que estudie por años todo al respecto de ella y puedo asegurarte que lo que los Illuminati buscan no es la verdad, buscan la dominación del mundo a sus pies basándose en una profecía centenaria, solo que usan un poder demoniaco para sus objetivos.

Pero aun con eso yo jamás estaré orgulloso de haber matado a mis amigos para seguir adelante y ser parte de los ritos de iniciación de esos infelices.

Si he de morir que así sea peleando por mi propósito Chun li…

—eso… es aterrador, lo siento

sabes, de algún modo me agradas Ocel yo no sé lo que es matar a alguien por justicia o un propósito y nunca he estado de acuerdo con esa metodología, pero si así haz llegado hasta acá es por algo.

—yo espero que nunca tengas que hacerlo porque yo no justifico lo que hice de ningún modo.

deseo responder por cada golpe que lance, por cada bala que dispare y por cada vida que quite ante el creador, ni más ni menos

—valla… nunca lo había visto así, mi padre trabajo de encubierto en shadaloo por unos meses, pero lo mataron sin que yo lo supiera hasta tiempo después y jure vengar su muerte, pero ese sentimiento hizo que tardara muchos años hasta que llego alguien que podríamos decir que fue el verdugo que mato a la cabeza de la organización.

—lo siento también, al menos podemos decir que nos tratamos de entender en ese sentido…

Pero cambiando un poco ¿Fue Ryu… quien mato a bison cierto?

—como lo sabes?

—el hombre que derroto a sagat y venció a bison crees que no estaría siendo buscado por los Illuminati que consideran la pelea como una forma de perfección?

El tipo jamás ha sido fácil de buscar o investigar, la organización es la que más sabe de él y solo tiene unos cuantos datos, pero ryu es totalmente reconocible en el mundo de la pelea y cualquiera que se digne de llamarse peleador o incluso soldado ha escuchado de ryu por todo el mundo, solo que es más una leyenda humana para quienes no pelean.

—por lo visto tu y yo tenemos mucho en común, ambos peleamos por la justicia solo que jamás lo hemos hecho del mismo modo, que dices… ponemos las vidas en las manos del otro?

Chun li tiende su mano esperando una respuesta

—ahora estamos juntos en esto, que así sea Chun li

La plática sigue y hay confesiones de por medio, la historia de Chun li al entrenar al igual que la de Ocel el cual se metió en las peleas callejeras para encontrar a un gánster ligado a él contrabando y terrorismo en México hace algunos años cuando ese país comenzó a escalar a una potencia económica global a través del campo y la industria mientras el cristianismo protestante y capitalismo abarcaban terreno.

En ese punto fue víctima de un atentado en la ciudad de México donde quien sería su esposa murió.

Luego fue a medio oriente y conoció a muchas personas que lo conectaron con el Mossad y el resto fue historia, una que le conto solo a Chun li, presintiendo que ya solo quedaban unas cuantas cosas por hacer.

La cosa se puso interesante cuando Chun li le pregunto por sus allegados

—no te queda nadie en el mundo Ocel? ¿Familia o amigos o tal vez una mujer a la que debas volver?

—no en este mundo, solo me tengo a mi en este lugar

Pero los volveré a ver en la eternidad… Solo que aún no… aun no

—bueno, ahora me tienes a mi… si de algo sirve de consuelo

—gracias, me sirve bastante…

y tú? ¿No tienes alguien especial en el mundo además de esa linda chiquilla?

—hubo alguien después de mi padre, un piloto con el que colabore al entrar en la policía, pudo haber algo ahí, pero murió en combate.

O lo creíamos muerto y luego volvió, pero para entonces sus motivos y los míos, aunque eran los mismos ya no era posible algo entre nosotros por las circunstancias y prioridades.

Su nombre era Charlie… Charlie Nash

—sé a quién te refieres, fueron los Illuminati quienes lo trajeron de vuelta, con ayuda del poder que te mencione antes, el de Gill, pero en menor medida y con un tiempo limitado.

—a ti no se te escapa ni una cierto?

—lo siento es la costumbre, me entrenaron para retener información y nunca he sido alguien muy discreto cuando se menciona algo que investigue, aunque aún tengo muchos secretos desde mi niñez que no salieron y no saldrán a la luz pronto.

—piensas casarte algún día?, estoy segura de que eres un buen partido

—no he conocido mujer que esté dispuesta a soportar los sentimientos que arrastro conmigo, y no sé si la conoceré

—tal vez lo hagas

—tal vez… pero ese no es mi objetivo ahora y el tuyo?

—no lo sé, ahora solo quiero pensar que sigue, debo cuidar a esa pequeña y considerar que hacer luego… ahora que no estoy en la interpol no sé muy bien que hacer

—lo sabrás… la respuesta te llegara, no eres injusta y eso ante los ojos del creador es virtuoso

—hablas de un modo muy diferente, no precisamente religioso, sino más bien…

—hablo como hablo por las experiencias y como me he construido, eso implica cosas espirituales Chun li.

—Qué clase de cosas...?

—la búsqueda de un hombre hacia un propósito, así como la búsqueda de un guerrero o un policía, Todos hombres o mujeres que buscan algún significado, es constante y uno debe convencerse en base a una sola decisión en el momento más preciso, y al tener esa convicción saber que esta será firme, sin pretensiones ni modificaciones… solo la convicción

—y cuál es tu convicción?

—…

Ambos se miran de forma muy curiosa, se suele decir que los silencios incomodos nunca son buenos, pero en este caso el silencio hace que ambos exploren la firmeza de su ser, ese silencio es aprovechado para decir muchas cosas y no solo estar callado

y este caso no es una excepción…

PUUM!

Un ligero balanceo del submarino alerta a los dos compañeros y de inmediato buscan que lo provoco.

Una explosión en la parte posterior de la estructura alerta a toda la tripulación

Llegan a la sala de mando y Ocel es el primero en consultar

—¿¡Capitán cuál es la situación!?

—las turbinas están fallando y la hélice no gira, fue un ataque de algo que nos sigue detrás los mecánicos están trabajando en ella, pero los atacantes están tratando de entrar por la puerta del techo

—déjame ver a los atacantes

Por el periscopio Ocel observa un prototipo de capsula que había sido desarrollado por los Illuminati para extracciones y expiaciones marinas sin ser detectados, razón por la cual el radar del submarino tampoco detecto.

Dichas capsulas se pegan al techo del submarino adhiriéndose a él y para hacer un agujero y entrar directamente sin salir de la capsula

—son ellos, nos alcanzaron

—debemos retenerlos

—bien agente li, ustedes encárguense del motor y las turbinas. Nosotros echamos a los intrusos

Vamos

—te sigo Ocel

Al llegar a la sala principal ya estaban peleando y había mucho ruido, hasta ahora se había contenido a la mayoría, pero seguían llegando más.

Uno que sobresalía entre la pelea era sagat. Que con su estatura los subordinados Illuminati parecían niños a los cuales tomaba del cuello y soltaba rodillazos o con una patada mandaba a volar a cinco

—aun no puedo creer que ryu haya vencido a ese gigante—declara asombrada Chun li

Un momento después entra alguien muy inesperado por el techo, un hombre que recientemente tuvo que hacerse una cirugía instantánea con una gran suma de dinero para arreglar las heridas que cierta chica japonesa le había hecho.

Ahora su máscara era negra y parecía ser de acero sólido, y su traje no era de torero sino completamente negro de estilo militar, al igual que los otros Illuminati solo que con unas modificaciones que lo hacían parecer tener un rango más alto

—Vega!

El no dijo una palabra parecía un auténtico psicópata dejando la habladuría y la soberbia para pasar a ser un pervertido sediento de sangre.

El decide intentar buscar a los heridos, pero no están ahí.

Así que no importa si empieza ahora con la belleza primaveral que representa Chun li, su sangre sería de gran dulzura a su paladar.

—ve por li feng donde estaba Chun li

—pero vega

—yo me encargo de eso aquí, pero antes pon a la niña a salvo li

—tienes razón, no voy a tardar

la sala de habitaciones esta frente a la principal y Chun li tendrá que pasar por la pelea para llegar.

—a dónde vas belleza de primavera? Tu sangre debe satisfacer antes a mi lengua antes de que sea la niña quien lo haga para nosotros, aunque si me dices donde está la mocosa considerare que sea solo ella quien sufra, sería una lástima cortar a tal belleza por completo y dejarla mallugada

Vega de un salto se pone frente a Chun li y en una envestida su garra se dirige a su pecho en la parte del seno izquierdo, ella casi no tiene tiempo de reaccionar mientras está corriendo a la sala de habitaciones y casi es alcanzada pero la garra es interceptada por Ocel quien dijo que contendría las cosas ahí.

—Ocel… tu mano

—estará bien, ve por ella ahora yo me encargare de esta lacra

Chun li asiente dudosa de dejar a Ocel con tal psicópata, pero atiende a resolver que la niña no muera como ella y Ocel quieren.

—ni lo pienses…

Vega trata de seguirla, pero casi se encuentra con el puño de Ocel y de inmediato lo esquiva de una voltereta encarándose psicológicamente.

—careces de delicadeza

—intentas atacar con una garra a una mujer, secuestrar a una niña por dinero…

¿y yo soy quien no tengo delicadeza maldito degenerado?

—no entiendes la belleza de mi trabajo y la esencia de mi ser, no la quiero por dinero sino por placer.

—sí si la entiendo, se le dice trastorno mental psicópata

—un feo como tú no lo entendería jamás, es la superioridad de la belleza lo que enaltece mi entendimiento

—un feo como yo sabe lo que es amar de verdad, y sabe lo que es importante, un bello como tú no entiende ninguna de ambas, por eso estas podrido y más aún por unirte a esos desgraciados.

—no necesito tu discurso, venimos por la niña…si debo rebanar tu horrible rostro para llegar a ella entonces… MUERE!

La pelea comienza y Chun li antes de entrar a la sala de dormitorios ve que bajan aún más personas del techo… entre ellas esta Kolin, Fang y otros como Balrog además de que se agregan unos cuantos Twelves a la pelea, pero de repente baja Urien como líder de operación y la pelea se enardece, pero guy e Ibuki, Abel, rose y sagat junto a Ocel protegerán a la tripulación y sus vidas a costa de la de estos infelices de ser necesario.

El objetivo es claro para Ocel, debe ir por la garra antes de atacar a este tipo, esa es su ventaja, pero también será su caída.

El detalle es como va a hacerlo

El español es rápido.

muy rápido…

y bastante escurridizo, es un poco más alto que él y tiene la ventaja del alcance, Ocel debe llevarlo al terreno corto a toda costa, o esa garra hará su trabajo en él.

Prueba acercarse, pero cada vez es esquivado y atacado con las finas hojas de las garras las cuales logran hacer de vez en cuando un corte, lo único que conecta Ocel son unas cuantas patadas las cuales no surten efecto por su débil llegada al cuerpo de vega al momento de que el las esquive y contraataque, es la primera vez que pelea con el español y no conoce su estilo, trata de darle un estudio rápido.

Pero los cortes continúan, hay en los brazos, piernas y pecho junto a uno en el rostro.

Cualquier movimiento en falso puede terminar con el artefacto atravesado la piel y los órganos de Ocel.

Pero no importa, o se deshacen de los intrusos o terminaran muertos o subyugados a la voluntad de estos sujetos y él sabe que ese no es un bonito destino.

Mientras tanto sagat pelea con Urien el cual es mejor de lo que pudiese imaginar, su piel se asimila al acero en dureza y sus arremetidas son como un ariete, lo único capaz de repeler tales ataques son sus codos y rodillas.

Las cuales están curtidas hasta el cansancio y se asemejan a la dura roca de los riscos en Tailandia.

Guy protege la entrada a las salas médicas, donde se encuentran los heridos al lado de rose quien lo apoya con los Twelve que llegan mientras cuida su espalda de los ninjas.

Ocel se le pasa una idea bastante estúpida por la cabeza… pero que si resulta podría ser la única forma de detener a los hostiles.

—después de acabar contigo me divertiré con la policía y tal vez con la niña, siempre doy un trabajo ejemplar en mis sujetos después de todo.

trata de provocarlo, pero Ocel mantiene el temple y se da cuenta de que vega procura tener alejada su cara más que su cuerpo, no puede llegar ahí directamente a menos que…

Vega al vuelve a entrar en un rápido ataque curvo Ocel sujeta las tres hojas del lado filoso e inmediatamente aprieta antes de que el español las mueva para amputarle la mano, las aprieta tan fuerte que vega solo puede mover un poco sacando un pequeño chorro de sangre de su mano.

—Antes muerto que dejar a tu merced sus vidas

Un gancho ascendente le quita la máscara mientras su garra aun esta sujetada por su mano

—hora de una buena cirugía imbécil

El ultimo golpe dejo pajarillos en la cabeza de vega, ocel quita la garra y mete un gancho curvo de derecha largo uno ascendente con su izquierda, recto con la derecha gancho curvo de izquierda formando un combo de 4 golpes y con la misma izquierda sostiene la nuca de vega para detenerlo al golpear dos potentes ataques de derecha, uno al estómago y otro al rostro.

Pero esto debe acabar rápido y ahora es un buen momento.

Alzándolo con las dos manos su cabeza hasta donde puede

vega ya no está en condiciones de reaccionar como lo hizo al principio, Ocel no conocía tan bien a este tipo, sabia de sus peleas en jaulas y no se necesitaba ser un genio para saber que este tipo tenia serios problemas en la mente

ni de chiste dejaría que pusiera sus manos en Chun li o li feng, a saber, si las violaría o torturaría, la actitud de un psicótico nunca está dada por hecho.

Al menos en lo que respectaba a su experiencia con ellos

Con suma brusquedad comienza a golpear su torso contra una tubería y sin más dilaciones dejo de responder.

Sakura le había dado una paliza dejándole varias malformaciones, y al curarse vega volvió a matar y se unió a los Illuminati de tiempo completo, después de todo sus intereses eran la belleza y esta no se conservaría si el moría al no unirse a ellos.

Pero Ocel termino el trabajo, no dudara en pelear a matar contra estos hombres, sabe de lo que son capaces

A saber, si vega seguía vivo, tal vez no tal vez estaba fingiendo haber sido noqueado.

Pero ahora debía ayudar a los demás que no se veían en tan buena situación como la de él sin embargo los cortes no eran algo de lo que alegrarse tampoco…

Rose empezaba a tambalear junto a guy debido a los Twelve cuando de la puerta de emergencias sale guile quien por la ventanilla de la habitación vio la situación y sin titubear decidió entrar en la acción a ayudar.

—Guile! ¿¡Que haces aquí!?

—un simple dolor de cabeza no me sacara del combate Abel

Sonic Boom!

 **En los dormitorios…**

—feng! ¿¡Donde estas!?

—Chun li! Chun li

Escucha en una habitación al otro extremo del pasillo la china

—Chun li Chun li!

Corre tan rápido como sus grandes piernas se lo permiten

Llega a la habitación y encuentra a li feng parada mirándola sin hacer más…

—Chun li

—feng!

Se apresura a abrazarla para tranquilizarla cuando siente que algo no está bien, ella no la abraza de vuela…

Solo susurra al oído

—Chun li Chun li

Al voltear el rostro para ver se percata de que li feng cambia a un color blanco y su voz al decir su nombre empieza a sonar más...robótica

Trata de separarse, pero esta prensada por unos tentáculos y "li feng" toma su forma original como Twelve.

materializando en lo que sería su boca picos que parecen bastante firmes como navajas y listos para destrozar cualquier cosa que este entre ellos

—mierda!

Grita en un buen susto y logra separarse un poco para impulsar sus piernas con todas sus fuerzas contra el Twelve rompiendo sus "brazos" y zafándose del agarre, recuerda lo del hospital y lo que Ocel dijo en la Van.

"esas cosas están pensadas para que solo alguien con un tipo de sangre especifico pueda destruirlos, pero por lo que vi aún están en un prototipo por lo que aún necesita 2 núcleos para moldearse, pero aun no reconoce esa sangre, ataquen a su pecho o su cabeza esos son los lugares, si no sienten nada o no surte efecto en ellos…corran"

—más vale que tengas razón Oce…hyaa!

Lanzando una patada directa al pecho mientras terminaba de formar sus brazos siente como la punta de su pie perfora el pecho de "Eso".

Sus "brazos" se dirigen hacia su cuello y la tratan de prensar, pensando que ya puede ser tarde tratara de gritar antes de que comienza a asfixiarla.

Pero no…

El Twelve cae como lo que es, una máquina de combate sin vida y unos segundos después, una niña sale del armario al lado de las camas muy tímidamente a abrazar a su salvadora

—gracias Chun li… creí que no vendrías

—te has convertido en algo muy especial para mi preciosa, no te dejare ir y siempre volveré por ti

—Gracias…

li-feng pensó por un segundo en decir esa palabra, tan especial que solo debería decirse por el cariño de una hija, pero no sabe por qué no salió.

¿Porque aún no sale esa palabra?

A saber por qué.

—ven, debemos llegar a el cuarto de evacuación, hay un pasaje alterno al de la sala principal

—si

Los ruidos de la pelea pueden escucharse mientras van por el pasillo justo al lado de ella, hay lamentos y quejidos de dolor o desesperación, ¿cómo pudieron no prever el ataque?

Tal vez si no hubiesen tomado te o si no estuvieran tan concentrados en otra cosa.

No… no lo habrían hecho de todos modos, no era su culpa, pero simplemente era inevitable sentir la impotencia una vez más y con ello una culpabilidad agobiante.

Llegan a la sala de evacuación y Chun li prepara una nave de emergencia con cupo para 30 personas la cual es llenada de inmediato y tiene su destino predefinido, la playa kanzuki la cual ya no está lejos, no pasa de 70 km al sur.

—Chun li que haces?

—Quédate aquí, cuando lleguen a la playa espérame con Karin entendido

—pero…

—Entendido li feng!

—si…

Chun li corre a la sala principal a ayudar mientras la niña la ve alejarse

La agente escucha de lejos la salida del bote esperando que todo este bien y también que al llegar no se tope con una desagradable sorpresa

Abre la puerta y la vista no es tan desagradable, a excepción de los atacantes que siguen en pie los cuales han reducido su número.

Sin perder más tiempo se dirige hacia guile quien parece estar rodeado y entra con un poderoso spinning bird kick que casi vuela cabezas a las criaturas y a los ninjas.

—Chun li, menos mal como están las cosas en la sala de evacuación

—están bien, nadie ha entrado, pero ve a proteger los botes yo me encargo de esto

—estas segura?

—no es bueno que estés en terreno tan peligroso, además el tipo de ahí me echara una mano.

¿¡Verdad Ocel!?

—Claro! tu encárgate de ellos wey, yo cubro tu turno—confirma el hombre en pantalones oscuros quitándose de encima a un Twelve de encima suyo

—bien, nos vemos…Wey—responde el soldado confundido por la palabra

Corre y desaparece y las cosas se ponen más enardecidas, mientras llegan más y más que no se puede explicar de dónde caen hasta que oyen el sonido de los botes salir unos segundos después y Chun li se alivia de pensar en ello.

Por desgracia unos cuantos han entrado ahí junto a Fang y guile tendrá que arreglárselas ahí dentro para evitar que los sigan en búsqueda de li feng.

La pelea continua y la sangre ajena y propia no para de saltar en los rostros de los que aun están de pie.

Sagat está a punto de recibir un golpe de gracia por parte de Urien en el suelo luego de un sucio ataque a su zona baja, pero Ocel irrumpe tirándolo al suelo en una arremetida de búfalo solo para que el peliblanco se levante sin problemas y se percate cara a cara con el traidor de la orden.

—tu…

—yo—responde sarcásticamente el ex Illuminati

—no mereces caer por mi mano

—no, merezco que tu caigas por la mía y mas

—insolente gusano!

Y así se vuelven a enfrentar estos dos que puede que por su sangre corra la tierra que los vio nacer. Con una clara posición contraatacante de Ocel y una ofensiva de Urien

Pero son sus objetivos y percepciones los que los enfrentan ahora.

El cansancio se nota ya en algunos cuando de repente todos se detienen al observar a alguien salir de la sala de evacuaciones

Es Fang…

Teniendo a la niña del cuello con sus cubiertas con su ropa y lo único que evita que la piel de la chiquilla se derrita.

A su lado izquierdo esta guile sin conciencia y es arrojado al piso junto a Abel que fue en su ayuda

Para ellos era momento de largarse.

Chun li se aproxima corriendo hacia Fang y este levanta a la niña y descubre su otra mano acercándola a los ojos de la pequeña

—si te acercas la dejare ciega maldita!

No hay muy que pueda hacer al respecto en esa situación, por el bien de la niña debe obedecer

Ocel se escabullo dentro del silencio y la distracción y trata de tomar a Fang por la espalda quitando su mano lejos de li feng y rompiéndola, pero antes Fang logra lanzarla a uno de los ninjas y este va corriendo con ella gritando en auxilio

—Chun li!

La china corre nuevamente junto a los demás, pero una barrera de experimentos y agentes se los impide por mucho que los traten de empujar, son más y logran noquear a algunos, pero no es suficiente

—Todos! ¡a las naves! —ordena Urien al tener a la niña en uno de los mini submarinos pegados al techo

—No!

Ocel grita e intenta llegar a ellos para detenerlos después de haber roto el brazo y pierna de Fang.

vega a desaparecido y se percata de último momento, son bastante rápidos en la extracción y la huida… pero uno esta hasta atrás y no dejara que se largue de aquí… y es el infeliz que mataría a una niña por servir a su amo como a un perro.

Sagat logra impactar al sucio Urien con un Tiger canon antes de subir a su respectiva nave y desplegarla.

—voy a hacer que lamas mis pies sucio cobarde—escupe el gran rey del muay thai

—NO ME DEJEN, señor—Fang suplica y trata de ver una salida para todos lados en su tan conocida hiperactividad solo para que cuando vuelva a girar la cabeza se encuentre con el puño de Ocel en su barbilla sin verlo siquiera aparecer de lo rápido y brutal que viajo.

—tú te quedas aquí… y vas a contarme algunas cosas interesantes— dice Ocel mientras el inconsciente Fang no responde una sola palabra.

—Guile!

Chun li se dirige corriendo a su amigo y este no responde, busca heridas en su cuerpo y encuentra una grave abertura en la zona de su espalda a la altura del riñon, parece que Fang atravesó por la espalda con sus venenosas manos a guile, pero no llego al otro lado por suerte.

En profunda pero el problema es el veneno y como disiparlo.

Todos llegan corriendo y Chun li está pidiendo ayuda, antinflamatorios, antídotos…lo que sea para despertar a su amigo con débil respiración.

—no debí enviarlo allá, y ahora también tienen a li feng ¿¡acaso puedo hacer algo bien por una maldita vez!?—se lamenta llorando la ex agente con su amigo en sus brazos

—primero lo primero, vamos a ver…

Ocel llega y se sienta a revisar la herida y sabe que solo hay un modo rápido de que el veneno no se propague, lo conoce por que el único que tiene ese color y aroma es el de un raro sapo en el estado de Chiapas en México que aún se usa para cazar animales grandes entre los indígenas de las zonas más profundas del ecosistema en la zona.

—muy bien Chun date la vuelta no necesitas ver esto

—que vas a… woaaa! —se volta Chun li al ver que su compañero se baja el cierre del pantalón

Escucha un sonido ligero de agua cayendo y sabe exactamente que está haciendo

—Pero… ¿porque siempre tienes soluciones tan raras a las cosas Ocel?

—por qué no siempre hay tiempo de hacerlas normales, compañera.

eso es ah sí vamos vamos...

—podrías acabar ya?!

—sí si lo siento, no le vayas a decir esto

—de… de acuerdo

—bien ya se quitó el veneno, los minerales hicieron efecto en la herida y ahora solo necesita coserse, pero antes hay que limpiarla

En ese momento llega Abel con alcohol que saco de la nevera guy trae un equipo de sutura de la sala médica, sagat tiene agua oxigenada.

Por suerte nadie presencio la herramienta del buen ex agente del Mossad, pero guy noto algo raro en el ambiente

—¿Huele a orines o soy yo? —se atrevió a cuestionar en ninja

—debe ser la sangre y el sudor de todos los muertos…—responde Ocel muy inocente e indiferentemente, sacando una pequeña risa en el rostro de la bella mujer china frente a el la cual oculta bajando la cabeza y de inmediato pide el equipo de sutura a guy y le da el alcohol a Ocel, lo vierte en la herida

Siempre es mejor cuando uno está inconsciente por que no se retuerce de dolor por el alcohol y el agua oxigenada, ahora Chun li le ayuda a suturarlo, o más bien ella sutura mientras el sostiene uniendo la herida para que quede bien cerrada.

Luego lo llevan a descansar y Ocel ve a Chun li deprimida al regresar a revisar el lugar de la lucha después de ver y entender la situación a la que habían llegado.

—no te castigues así, tu y yo buscaremos a la niña e iremos por ella, no será difícil encontrarlos, y tu amigo fue un verdadero hombre al ir sin dudar a proteger a la gente, tu nunca sabrías que esto terminaría así—termina poniéndole la mano en el hombro y dándole una media sonrisa que más parece un gesto de burla, pero ella sabe que está intentando sonreír sinceramente (con algo de dificultad por supuesto)

Llegan a donde esta Fang, lo atan y mientras esperan que despierte… Chun li quiere ponerse de acuerdo en algo…

—deja que yo me encargue de este bastardo

—te parece si hacemos lo del policía bueno y policía malo

—¿Quieres que sea bueno con este imbécil?

—tienes razón… mejor hagamos el de medio cuerpo y medio cuerpo

—y eso es…

—a ti te toca una mitad y a mi otra y hacemos las cosas a nuestro modo para ver quién gana la respuesta

—me parece bien, y ¿si guile despierta y quiere una parte del pastel? después de todo no creo que quiera dejar la mesa sin comer algo de él siendo que este tipo casi lo mata

—por suerte estabas tú allí para tus maniobras

—adaptabilidad, ni más ni menos

—creo que podríamos dejarle algo, no somos tan egoístas

—si tú lo dices… oye, ¿lograste comunicarte con Karin?

—no, cortaron las comunicaciones y no podemos llegar a ella

—espero que la tripulación pueda llegar a salvo a tierra y todo este bien hasta que lleguemos.

—yo también…

ahora a esperar, no nos falta mucho para llegar y antes de eso sacaremos todo de este palo humano—concluye la belleza primaveral

En esa platica Fang despierta atado a una silla en el cuarto oscuro y encendiéndose una potente luz sobre su cabeza lo deslumbra y trata de salir por instinto.

Sus manos han sido limpiadas, sus uñas cortadas y el veneno escondido en el traje se ha ido también.

Y acaba de despertar para que esto comience

PLAYA KANZUKI

Madrugada

Las olas calmadamente golpean la costa y se mesen a un ritmo lento pero romántico, nuestros dos guerreros están acurrucados y no necesitan volver adentro para disfrutar de un buen descanso.

Pero ese momento no dura mucho, las pesadillas comienzan en Ryu como una visión de algo… sumamente aterrador

Un ser capaz de mover mundos y con una demoniaca obsesión, no es Akuma.

Están en tierra inhóspita él y aquel ser, no puede distinguir bien de quien se trata, pero el miedo se permite recorrer su corazón.

Justo después se da vuelta y no es el único que está ahí. Otro sujeto bastante raro que parece un ermitaño de color amarillo con una bata budista.

Al parecer esta no es la pelea del guerrero, pero ¿porque está aquí? y por qué todo se siente tan real y no como un sueño.

Los dos seres se enfrentan, el monstruo azul es fuerte, y rápido, muy rápido para su tamaño y musculatura y al verlo más de cerca parece… a un ogro, pero con un aura demoniaca de pura maldad, solamente energía negativa y como si su cuerpo no fuese más que un traje para contener una forma.

Es simplemente perturbador sentir esa clase de energía, es la clase de sentimiento que uno tiene cuando los escalofríos recorren la espina y se suda frio tan solo de pensar que tenemos que ver con ello.

El otro ser tampoco es precisamente humano, pero al verlo más de cerca puede recordar a su maestro o mejor dicho su segundo maestro que termino de enseñarle hace poco tiempo sobre el balance entre el satsui no hado y el mu no hado, y que lo dejo desarrollarlo por su cuenta donde solo pudo hacerlo gracias a Sakura.

El único que pudo darle una paliza aun con un entrenamiento bastante avanzado en la meditación y su propio arte.

Nadie más ni menos que Oro el Senin.

No lo había vuelto a ver por qué era como él, difícil de encontrar.

ambos estaban frente a frente sin hacer caso de ryu, como si el no estuviese allí y solo pudiese verlos a través de una cortina de niebla, pero podía sentir… como si estuviera allí justo en el momento en el que dormía en la playa, sin saber cómo era posible, ¿que era esto? Una visión, un viaje a otro lado de forma ultra corpórea

Hasta que una voz le hablo prácticamente ordenándole:

"no tengas miedo hijo, no pueden verte, pero tú debes presenciar esta batalla por el bien de este mundo y por qué su hora aún no ha llegado"

—quien… ¿Maestro?

No hay respuesta, solo silencio el cual lo rompen los dos seres frente a frente.

—así que has sucumbido completamente… o simplemente te ha consumido para este punto, sabes, pensé que te alejarías del arte del satsui no hado cuando te rompí el ego hace unos años

—yo… soy la maldad encarnada, destruiré este mundo y los que se encuentren a mi paso para acabar con cualquier esencia de bondad o perfección en todo el universo.

Tu representas ese balance y estas en mi camino

—pues creo que si… lo estoy, eres bastante listo para ser tanto musculo

—¡YO SOY UN DIOS!

—interesante, nunca he peleado contra uno quien dice serlo y la verdad estoy algo emocionado, pero algo me dice que no debo pelear con alguien que esta consumido por su propio poder… como era eso…

A si… estupidez.

—SILENCIO! ¡Hoy es el comienzo en donde todo caerá bajo mis pies!

Y la pelea comienza con Oni atacando frontalmente al torso de oro con la palma abierta y a gran velocidad, a lo cual el Senin bloquea con algo de esfuerzo y reflejos causando que suene como el choque de un rayo contra el suelo.

Oro contraataca subiéndose al cuello de Oni a intentar asfixiarlo, pero pronto es lanzado hacia una roca cercana quebrándola por completo, no le hace gran daño, pero el hecho de que le duela un poco es una razón para preocuparse… o ocuparse ya que nadie ha podido hacer que oro sienta dolor de un modo físico, además de espiritual por aquel primer golpe que estaba lleno de maldad y energía oscura.

Antes de que Oni de la vuela oro se pone serio y desata su segundo brazo, sabe que esto debe acabar rápido o la energía seguirá alimentando a Oni y quien sabe hasta cuándo pare.

Oro atrae a su cuerpo rocas de gran tamaño haciendo que leviten alrededor de el y lanza primero una bola de plasma para distraer a Oni la cual solo lo hace por un segundo antes de que lance las rocas golpeando al monstruo con brutal fuerza y provocando una nube de polvo.

Respirando un poco para recuperar la energía gastada se concentra, pero no es suficiente para que el Senin vea el gou hado azul oscuro hiendo a toda velocidad hacia el a través de la nube por sorpresa

Golpeándolo de lleno lo hace retroceder y observa por un segundo casi malhumorado su pecho que ya tiene una marca negra.

Como una especie de intoxicación oscura por parte de Oni que destruye todo tipo de vida.

Pero solo un segundo basta para que él sea el que se distraiga y solamente sienta el potente puño de Oni cargado hacia su corazón ascendiendo hacia su cabeza sin poder reaccionar.

—es fuerte—analiza mientras esta en el aire antes de que Oni se eleve y de un tornado de patadas a su cuerpo y caiga al suelo

—me agrada, pero… es una abominación, no es siquiera de carne como yo—vuelve a meditar al caer al suelo.

Antes de que pueda caer con el puño directo a sus intestinos oro lo detiene con bastante esfuerzo y de un solo movimiento salta hacia la atmosfera a una velocidad hipersónica a la cual Oni no está acostumbrado aún.

Pero en esa altitud logra moverse y trata de llevar la pelea en el aire, pero oro tiene la ventaja aquí.

Sabe cómo moverse y Oni lo golpea, pero Oro propina más golpes antes de sostener sus brazos desde su espalda y caer en picada con la cabeza de Oni por delante del mismo modo a una velocidad por encima de la barrera del sonido estampándolo contra un despeñadero lleno de rocas.

Ryu sigue observando la sanguinaria batalla preguntándose si acaso este ser es la causa de sus escalofríos previos a la reconfortante comprensión de Sakura.

¿Pero quién es y por qué tuvo ese efecto en el…?

Al mirarlo más de cerca puede ver su rostro y le es muy familiar

—será que es… no, no puede ser el—trata de negar que su enemigo el cual ya era bastante fuerte hay crecido en su poder al grado de llegar a dañar a Oro.

Si en su forma de Shin Akuma había podido herirlo por lo que Oro lo conto y eso hacia volver los escalofríos no solo por su espina y cuello sino ahora también por su alma.

Qué clase de monstruo era ahora el que antes se llamaba Akuma, ¿Acaso era consiente siquiera que se llamó así? ¿Por qué ahora solo se hace llamar Oni?

El impacto hace cimbrar la tierra y pulveriza las rocas que fueron golpeadas.

Oro sale del gran agujero que cavo y espera que uno de sus ataques más fuertes haya podido acabar con esta criatura.

Pero no…

Oni sale de ahí flotando con no más que una deformación en su cuello y el pecho con un agujero que se repone como si nada hubiese pasado.

Oro por primera vez comienza a pensar que puede perder, su oponente no esta sujeto a las leyes de la materia como el y no se le puede hacer daño de forma convencional.

Pero eso no hará que deje de pelear.

Así muera en esta batalla Oni es el único que le ha podido volver a dar ese sentimiento de pelea en la batalla, un poco agridulce ya que no sabe si vivirá para contarlo, pero de algún modo eso le da adrenalina, cosa que también agradece volver a sentir después de 50 años.

Después de que Oro lance muchos ataques de Ki logra ver que son su debilidad, pero ya ha gastado todas sus fuerzas y esos ataques no parecen haber sido demasiado efectivos a juzgar por como Oni.

Es demasiado tarde, este monstruo acabara victorioso y quién sabe si lo deje vivir.

Pero eso no importa, sigue peleando aun de rodillas mientras su pupilo observa horrorizado como su maestro se queda sin fuerzas frente a los combos de su adversario

Oro no ha peleado mal, pero Oni ha sido el más fuerte y ahora lo tiene de rodillas ante el sangrando por todos lados posibles.

(Ryu…) logra decir en su mente cuando está casi sin conciencia.

¿Acaso sabe Oro que lo esta observando?

(¿Maestro Oro?)

(No dejes que este monstruo continúe su camino... busca tu razón Ryu, busca tu verdadero motivo o acabaras como yo, eres parte de algo grande, se fuerte y apóyate en quienes amas)

—muere…—sentencia Oni sin que Oro pueda siquiera hablar

—espera…

—…

—quiero morir como un guerrero… corta mi cabeza sin que caiga al suelo

Una pequeña pausa se hace presente antes de que la "deidad" hable

—El honor es y será vano porque caerá por mis manos junto al mundo, solo es cuestión de tiempo… la maldad encarnada no obedece, manda

Y sin previo aviso dicta su condena…

Cargando una increíble cantidad de energía en ambas manos cuando Oro aun esta de rodillas…

"CENIZAS A CENIZAS"

Lo golpea

"LAS PUERTAS DEL INFIERNO… AGUARDAN"

Un segundo núcleo de energía llega empujando al primero y ambos saliendo con el Kanji TEN por la espalda de Oro y destrozando por completo su cuerpo

Convirtiéndolo en "cenizas"

Todo vuelve a ser silencio para ryu y es incapaz incluso de gritar.

El miedo vuelve a estar apoderado de el al ver al ser más poderoso que había conocido volverse polvo.

Quiere gritar y llorar.

Pero el miedo no lo deja

Quiere dejar de sufrir tanto y solo vivir feliz, pero una vez más un demonio no se lo permitirá jamás.

Vuelve a sentir… la impotencia y el miedo frente a alguien que claramente no podrá vencer.

"Guerrero… voy por ti"

—NO!

Ryu despierta al lado de Sakura estando seguro que lo que acaba de ver no fue un simple sueño, el presencio una pelea justo en ese momento.

No sabe cómo, pero lo sabe.

Mi razón… de pelear

—¿Ryu? —preocupada se despierta su compañera

—…

Ryu se acerca a la orilla del mar, cae de rodillas, baja su cabeza y como un niño incapaz de ocultar ya más el dolor agobiante que está en su pecho comienza a derramar lágrimas.

La impotencia, el miedo y la desolación ocultada por años hace que el más grande guerrero del mundo a percepción de muchos este destrozado, lamenta no haber ayudado a Oro, lamenta no haber salvado a Gouken y lamenta… no, puede que no siempre tome las mejores decisiones, pero jamás lamentara el estar con Sakura y haberle pedido venir con él de no ser por ella él ya se habría suicidado, lo intento un par de veces, pero por esa misma razón volvió.

Llora como un niño que perdió ya a quienes lo formaron como guerrero

—Ryu déjame ayudarte—lentamente se acerca sakura

—Sakura… es Akuma… no…Oni ha matado a… ¡MALDICION!

Ryu azota su puño contra la arena y trata de respirar, pero su garganta hace múltiples nudos ahogándolo mientras llora

Sakura entiende lo que ha pasado… también sintió la batalla junto a ryu al dormir.

Puede sentir dejos de los sentimientos de Ryu incluyendo la ira e incapacidad y lo acerca a su pecho, al corazón y como una madre que consuela a su hijo llora en su pecho abrazándola

—Ryu… esta bien, estoy aqui

—no… no quiero perderte Sakura

—no lo harás

—no quiero perderte…—repite entre sollozos

—no me perderás

—no importa lo que suceda… no dejare que nada te pase, hare lo que sea para que tu estés bien

—Ryu… tu nunca lo has permitido quiero que sepas que tú también cuentas conmigo, aquí estoy, y no dejare que nada te pase.

Ahora Sakura es una mujer y ryu es un niño y ella da su pecho para que los dolores del alma se esfumen y una vez más Sakura muestra la madurez espiritual como una persona adulta, pero sin olvidarse que fue una niña

Y Ryu se sincera con Sakura como un niño sin olvidar que como guerrero será feroz contra sus miedos… para que nada le pase a la flor de cerezos

—no quiero perderte

—no lo harás

—tu… has sido mi razón para que pelee con la maldad de este mundo y la razón por la que Salí victorioso y… no me había dado cuenta todo este tiempo

—y tú la mía para mejorarlo...

Todo va a estar bien...

Ryu...

 **Capitulo 11: razones y motivos**

* * *

 **Notas del autor: creo que esta vez si me tarde bastante, una disculpa.**

 **a partir de aquí se viene otra etapa de la historia y no tocare tanto a Ocel y Chun li individualmente por que lo esencial ya esta contado para que mas adelante todo se entienda en la trama y encaje también con ryu y sakura.**

 **Oni es completamente diferente a Akuma, esta completamente cosumido por el satsui no hado y por el poder de una deidad (que es mas bien un demonio ancestral)**

 **Yo se que Oro es muy fuerte (de los mas fuertes de street fighter) y aunque es de mis personajes favoritos, debe morir aqui para remarcar un hecho que veremos mas adelante, ademas si a alguien tenia que buscar Oni para fortalecerse y probar su poder era el, pero veran como su muerte repercute en las situaciones (de hecho ya en el final se dio un ejemplo).**

 **la pelea final es muy corta, por que a mi parecer la clase de ataques que utiliza oni no son para alargar las cosas, van directo a destruir todo lo existente sin piedad ni conciencia (el infeliz hace estallar un volcán solo para probar su resistencia matando a miles de arboles, animales y probablemente muchas personas alrededor).**

 **y Oro es increíblemente fuerte pero nunca pelea con la intención de matar o destruir, por ello le perdono la vida a Akuma en su primer encuentro.**

 **los fanfiction son para crear cosas y a mi me gusta agregar cosas como a sakura en muchos momentos en lo que pudo haber estado con ryu en la saga pero no se mostraron.**

 **y tambien hace unos cuantos capitulos se dieron cuenta que combino varios medios como los comics y algun que otro manga junto a todos los juegos y muy poco de peliculas (assasin fist es una joya para los personajes) para que se parezca al núcleo del canon y como fan agregarle algo mas, la verdad es fantástico...**

 **si llegaste aqui espero que lo hayas disfrutado y te lo agradezco por estar hasta este capitulo, sigue esperando mas capitulos que espero poder hacer en el futuro.**

 **si algo no te gusto puedes decírmelo para mejorar, no te morderé por ser critico.**

 **y bueno, sin nada mas que agregar...**

 **ahí nos vemos...**

 **un saludo klyVan (ya por fin subi :) )**

 **Por cierto, Mel Gothic de cancer me alegro mucho por los reviews que has dejado, como tu dices son una joya y bastante valiosa en este fandom**

 **gracias y espero que disfrutes de la historia.**

 **ahora si...**

 **ahí la vemos...**


	13. Capitulo 12

**_Capítulo 12: Un monstruo compasivo_**

 ** _Fanfiction por Caleb L_**

 ** _los personajes en esta historia no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos creadores, es decir, capcom este contenido solo es hecho por un fan para fans que disfrutan de los ships en los videojuegos._**

* * *

"Debo irme"

Ryu vuelve a despertarse aun de madrugada después de su "sueño" y está pensando mientras su compañera duerme al lado en un profundo y placentero sueño.

Ha analizado su último momento con Sakura y se percata que no puede vivir con ese miedo frente a ella

Suspira pesadamente analizando que sigue después… ¿acaso puede decir con seguridad que está listo para enfrentarse a tal poder y salir victorioso en este momento?

No…

Quiere pensar que su entrenamiento es suficiente y que podrá, pero sería imprudente y hasta tonto hacerlo.

Jamás había sentido esto, tal vez porque jamás había estado con alguien en su camino, su vida era su vida y el podía arriesgarla cuando quisiese o tomarla si lo deseaba.

Tener una persona con el hacia el viaje mas cansado, mas doloroso, pesado y también más hermoso.

Pero cuando alguien depende o cuenta contigo y tú no puedes asegurarle con toda certeza que todo estará bien siempre…

No puedes esperar que quedarte sea una buena opción

Ha peleado varias batallas a su lado, pero nunca creyó presenciar toda esta energía.

Esta vez presiente que el amor, aunque muy hermoso y especial de sentir…

Tal vez No está destinado a llegar a su camino.

Se levanta y entra a la casa, busca su morral en la habitación mientras Karin duerme en ella, sin hacer ruido junta sus cosas y se prepara para embarcarse una vez más en búsqueda de la fuerza y con ella poder vencer y reprimir la maldad.

Al salir de la casa camina sobre la arena descalzo vuelve donde estaba dormido y Sakura no está…

—te vas? —escucha a sus espaldas

—así es

—y que paso con tu razón, ¿no era yo por lo que peleabas?

—sigue siendo así

—y piensas abandonarme, dejarnos a nuestra suerte?

—no es por eso Sakura

—no te atrevas a mentirme Ryu

—no lo hago

—por qué me estas dejando? Pensé que me… me

—si te lo digo, nada que hayamos vivido significara algo para este punto

Esas palabras fueron una flecha a su pecho, que no regresaría de donde salió y Sakura se llenó de ira por esa estocada

—nada… ha significado algo para ti, todo lo que hemos vivido puede ser destruido por una simple palabra?

—si…—responde suspirando pesadamente

—Ryu.

eres un…

Corre hacia él y lo comienza a golpear tirándolo por la arena, pero Ryu no intenta defenderse y los golpes llegan más fuertes cada vez

—Por qué tuviste que usarme, porque me pediste acompañarme si al final me dejarías como siempre

¿Por qué me hiciste pensar que me quedaría contigo cuando todo lo que querías era traerme con Karin para protegerme?

Continúa golpeándolo con ira

Y continua

Y continua…

—eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida y resulta que solo eres un maldito egoísta que solo me uso para entender las relaciones humanas o experimentar los sentimientos? ¡Me das asco!

Ryu la lanza unos metros hacia atrás y ella trata de volver

—Dime a que tienes miedo Ryu! ¡Dime porque no puedo mostrarte como me siento realmente!

—por que se que a tu lado no me siento fuerte, no puedo dejar de pensar en que pasara si no lo enfrento ahora antes de que se haga más poderoso y en vez de eso me quedo otra vez en un segundo plano para pelear de nuevo contra una maldita organización mundial que fácilmente vencerán sin mi ayuda una vez más.

Y así ha sido siempre, me tarde tanto en enfrentar a Akuma por ir tras shadaloo y SIN junto a ti en dos ocasiones y ahora su poder ha crecido con ese tiempo.

Y pensé que ir otra vez tras estos sujetos a tu lado me ayudaría a aprender lo suficiente, pero ya es tarde.

—piensas que el tiempo que tú y yo pasamos en aquellas batallas… no significa nada?

—tal vez… —responde con mucha dificultad

—¿y tu razón Ryu? —vuelve a interrogar

—con el tiempo quizás veamos que no cambio Sakura, tanto tu como yo debemos ser fuertes, y no lo seremos así…

Es el final de la conversación.

Y tal vez de su vínculo…

Sakura comienza a pensar en lo que Ryu le acaba de decir con su corazón destrozado

En eso toma de nuevo su morral y se gira hacia su espalda y camina hacia su espalda dirigiéndose nuevamente a donde lo lleve el viento, una vez mas preparándose para errar en busca del ahora destructor de mundos

Sus ojos miran su espalda alejándose en el horizonte

¿este era el Ryu que conoció?

—te odio…

Son sus últimas palabras antes de brotar unas lagrimas

Ryu quien ya lejos siente pesado su corazón, y su alma esta dolida.

No quiere hacer esto, realmente no quiere, pero de no haber dicho eso no podría ir por aquel demonio que fácilmente tomaría su vida, es tarde y lo dicho dicho esta.

Pero no puede evitar que las lágrimas también broten de sus ojos.

No quiere hacerlo

pero lo hará… por su razón

 ** _amanecer_**

Sakura se ha quedado entrenando desde que Ryu se fue, tratando de olvidarlo, pero no puede y no se lo sacara de la cabeza, no puede dejar de pensar en que el que le mostro el mundo de la pelea haga que ahora mismo esté dispuesta a odiarlo, o al menos a el de primer momento.

Pero le encanta pelear, eso ahora es más bien un estilo de vida para ella, el único problema es que no se sabe si realmente piensa olvidar a quien la inspiro a ese mismo estilo.

(ya sácalo, no lo volveras a ver, el solo te uso) piensa para si misma.

Esta tan absorta en su pensamiento que no toma en cuenta que karin estra tras suyo.

—buenos días, que tal esta mi amiga marimacha?

Casi espantándola, Sakura sale de su trance y declara firmemente:

—ahora no Karin…

La pomposa ricachona supo que no era momento para bromas, sabía muy bien que algo andaba mal

—que sucede? —pregunto más seriamente

—nada

—y Ryu? ¿Donde esta? Pensé que durmió contigo—pregunta mirando a todos lados

—se fue

—¿¡Que!?

—me oíste, se fue y no regresara, deberías olvidarlo

—pero… cómo?

—ya no importa Karin, solo se fue por conveniencia o eso dio a entender, como dije ya no tiene importancia

—te… lo dio a entender?

—dijo que debía irse porque era demasiado tarde para enfrentar a alguien que amenaza con un poder casi infinito y la misma estupidez de siempre de ser más fuerte para ello y que el haber pasado por todo juntos no fue mas que una perdida de tiempo para ese objetivo.

En eso la voz de Sakura se estancó hablando con nudos en la garganta

—ay Sakura… aun tienes muchas cosas que aprender, Ryu no se fue por que no le interesas, él está loco por ti pero ahora el sabe que debe resolver asuntos del pasado para continuar con el futuro

—no lo entiendes… como puedes decir que él está loco por mí?

—para ser honesta contigo ni él sabe cómo decirlo, pero sabe lo que debe hacer, odio tener que pensar que nos las apañaremos sin el pero Chun li y Ocel no tardaran en llegar y estoy segura de que todo saldrá bien al final

—no… no puedo creerte, simplemente no quiero estar pensando que todo con él fue en vano

—no lo fue, ya verás que juntos podremos hacer frente a esto, pero estoy segura que él tiene sus motivos y siendo honesta él no te ha abandonado…

—aunque aún no estoy segura de eso Karin, agradezco tus palabras

—oye, tú me ayudaste a no sentirme un objeto, es bueno estar en ese marco.

Ambas se abrazan y sin previo aviso ven a una enorme estructura alzarse y llegar a la costa en el horizonte.

Es el submarino kanzuki que ha vuelto de su última expedición con sus tripulantes y reclutas a salvo.

Los primeros en llegar a tierra son Chun li y Ocel como era de esperarse.

Sakura ve a sagat y varios con algunas heridas bastante feas, no duda un segundo en ir a ayudar al gigante y a cammy quienes se sostienen

—gracias Sakura

—vamos, necesitas ayuda

—y encontraste al guerrero

—si… pero no voy a hablar de eso ahora sagat

Ocel llega con Karin junto a Chun li, no hay tiempo para formalidades así que Ocel empieza

—algunos de estos hombres necesitan atención médica, denles primeros auxilios aquí y luego de ser necesario mándenlos a un hospital o traigan un doctor.

—Entendido—contesta la rubia sin vacilar en un solo movimiento de su mano los sirvientes llegan a ayudar.

Sakura también ayuda y lleva a cammy a la casa la acuesta en un sillón y comienza a tratarla primero cambiando sus vendas y desinfectando con alcohol.

—Que fue lo que paso

—nos atacaron… en el camino de regreso, y se llevaron a li feng, aún no sabemos para que

—por qué siempre que nos encontramos estas en pésimo estado?

—tal vez ya sea mi carta de presentación

—me alegra que aun estés con vida

—no se si podemos decir lo mismo de todos

—yo espero que si, aguarda aquí, volveré a ayudar.

Y así Sakura se encontró con Juri y Guile quienes realmente no buscaban una conversación pero ahí estaba ella tratando de subirles el ánimo y aunque no pareciese posible, hasta Juri saco una pequeña sonrisa de esas casi sarcásticas que sugieren varias cosas las cuales hicieron que Sakura se alejara (sus morados ojos delataron un extraño deseo con el animo) .

El detalle fue cuando llego a Chun li, estaba demasiado centrada en trabajar y hacer que todos fuesen atendidos y salvados, así que decidió que no la saludaría siquiera, solo llego y continuo ayudando levantando ánimos.

Ella sin darse cuenta ayudo a otros, olvidando su propio dolor momentáneamente.

Ryu ya está en una embarcación rumbo a Japón que logro conseguir en el muelle más cercano a la civilización.

Para el no era difícil viajar, se había vuelto versátil, un hombre de mundo y aun asi entendía a muy poca profundidad que era el amor o la fuerza, quizás eso siempre sería algo que entre más lo buscase o se encontrase con el.

Y aun sigue pensando en eso, realmente era necesario, se golpea la cabeza tratando de convencerse a si mismo de que lo era y que todo esto ahora no es ni mas ni menos que para que ella este a salvo con los demás.

Pero jamás fue bueno explicando despedidas y no saldría de ahí de habérsela dado a Sakura.

Pero ya no importa, si ella esta a salvo vale la pena alejarse y arriesgar la vida, por eso tan extraño que aun recorre las venas con su corazón bombeante hacia todo su cuerpo, ¿esta es una expresión de amor o de fuerza?

No importa, solo con tal de que ella este a salvo de ese monstruo.

En la casa ya todos están organizados y Sakura esta pensativa respecto a que hacer, quizás hablar con Chun li y los demás de la situación ayude a ver que será lo mejor en este momento.

Ya todos están en la sala principal discutiendo lo que paso

—entonces no sabemos cómo actuaran después?

—solo puedo darte una idea mínima Karin, el problema es que sus planes siempre cambiaran cuando Gill así lo desee y Fang es alguien muy leal aun con todo el dolor para que se le saque alguna respuesta.

lo único que se dé su plan es que será pronto y cuál es su meta la cual es el nuevo mundo con sus propias reglas y provocando una catástrofe para mostrarles a todos que tienen ese derecho, Fang menciono algo acerca de un torneo de niveles globales antes de que lo lanzásemos por la borda.

—un torneo…

tú lo lanzaste? Debí saber que tus métodos no eran ortodoxos—analizo la dama rubia

—de hecho, fue Chun li quien casi lo hecha al agua sin algo con sobrevivir, yo me encargue solo de algunos golpes

Todos incluida Sakura se voltearon a verla, pero al no ver a li feng por ninguna parte supieron lo que había pasado.

—para que será el torneo? — volvió al tema Sakura

—no lo sé—responde Ocel

—Pues si soy honesta, lo harán para reunirnos a todos en un solo lugar, se ahorran el hecho de perseguirnos para cualquiera que sea ese nuevo orden, pero sé que nos necesitan, de lo contrario no lo harían.

Y basándome en eso puedo decir que cuando los atacaron no les interesaban ustedes, para ellos no importaba si morían en el ataque, pero li feng es a quien querían… no, necesitaban viva y una vez teniéndola para lo que sea que la necesiten los dejaron a ustedes en el submarino para luego reunirlos en ese "torneo" tal esa niña sea una pieza clave al igual que con las lunas negras.

Nosotros solo serviremos para el nuevo mundo, aunque no deduzco para qué, pero entonces si ese es su plan irán por…el

Todos empezaron a mirar a Sakura con cierto grado de sorpresa, ya que esa no era una actitud común en ella y más cuando ahora parecía tener todas las cualidades de una detective.

Después que pauso por varios segundos mirando a todos Karin interrumpe

—Sakura…

—Ryu…— termina por decir y sabiendo que irán por él sin hacer…

ahora de verdad no sabe qué hacer o cómo reaccionar, se va de la habitación mientras los que regresaron miran a Karin curiosos.

—problemas en el paraíso?

—ojalá fuese tan fácil Ibuki

—sería una buena detective. Chun li ¿no has pensado en hacer una compañía de ese tipo? — la cuestiona Ocel

—no ahora al menos…

—había olvidado eso, los Ilumináis siempre le han seguido la pista a Ryu, pero incluso para ellos… nosotros en su momento fue difícil rastrearlo y de hecho se pospuso el plan para cuando fuese el gran momento, por lo que SIN y shadaloo lo hicieron para sus propios fines.

—lo que no me saco de la cabeza es como entraremos todos los peleadores a la sede

Entre toda esa platica Sakura interrumpe y enciende la televisión

—miren la televisión chicos!

Es una transición en vivo a nivel mundial, se puede ver el título "la tercera guerra mundial ha comenzado"

Y también la trayectoria de los misiles nucleares respectivos de estados unidos y Rusia, Guile aparece con un teléfono casi gritando tras ellos: ¿¡Que carajos han hecho!?

El solo título ya causa que la espina dorsal de todos se erice.

Ryu también está viendo dicha transmisión con la tripulación en una pequeña tele de la embarcación.

Parece que no hay esperanza, millones morirán hoy…

De repente otra transmisión interrumpe la actual

Se ve el mar y parece que estuviese siendo transmitida desde un barco, hay una especie de hombre que flota sobre el aire

Nadie cree que sea un humano por los colores que tiene y también por el obvio hecho de que esta levitando al parecer por su propia cuenta.

Es de color rojo y azul, hielo de la mitad izquierda de su cuerpo y fuego del derecho con una cabellera muy larga y dorada como el oro resplandeciente ante el reflejo del sol

—no teman hermanos! la calamidad se cierne sobre nosotros por los intereses humanos y las banalidades de su naturaleza, pero no teman.

Porque su salvador está presente, yo estoy presente y los liberare de la crisis que hoy se cierne sobre el mundo y que sus gobernantes causaron.

En eso se ven venir ambos misiles del tamaño de 3 camiones juntos cada uno a punto de colisionar.

En ese mismo instante el "hombre" lanza una ráfaga de hielo hacia ambos artefactos y aun con toda su potencia logra detenerlos.

Los sube a lo alto hasta llegar al límite de la atmosfera.

Con sus puños destruye las bombas en miles de pedazos inutilizando la fuerza atómica, luego mientras caen los pequeñísimos residuos los incinera con su otro lado, toda el área alrededor es un espectáculo digno de un renacimiento mundial

Al volver intacto y con un gran silencio alrededor del mundo vuelve a hablar.

—Hijos de la tierra! Soy Gill, su Protector y Ahora su salvador, una nueva era ha comenzado en la tierra, una era de paz en donde no se matarán entre hermanos ni hermanas, una era sin guerras ni contaminación por la ambición de unos pocos.

Ahora yo seré su guía, ¡yo seré su padre! ¡Y ustedes mis hijos!

Yo, y sus gobernantes los conduciremos por fin, a la paz mundial…

¡AL NUEVO MUNDO!

Casi todo el mundo grito ante semejante discurso y demostración con algo parecido al gozo.

Entonces la transmisión termina y en la propiedad kanzuki, nadie puede evitar dudar ahora respecto a su postura, pelan por algo bueno exactamente.

Ryu en el barco también duda al respecto, de ser así no cambiaría mucho las cosas para él, tiene una misión personal y si ha de morir en ella por evitar que algo le pase a su querida compañera.

Que así sea…

Sakura está decidida a pensar que hay una buena razón para atacarlos, un hombre con tal poder debe ser estudiado y si este tal Ocel y Chun li saben de él, los escuchara.

—Que rayos sucede Chun li, ¿quién era ese?

—Ocel…

—ese tipo es Gill, el líder de los ilumínati y han presenciado su poder, y su fuente está en su sede, pero todo ello viene de un poder más bien demoniaco, pero así como muchas religiones, hace creer que es algo espiritual venido del cielo y a partir de ahora no seremos los buenos, de hecho, tiene al mundo de su lado y si yo no supiera lo que se dé el tal vez haría lo mismo, el tipo lo hizo bastante bien si soy honesto esa carta ya esta jugada.

Ahora todo el mundo o al menos la mayoría está de su lado por salvar a la humanidad de una guerra nuclear.

—Lo que nos hace malos al atacarlos?

—así es, pero siempre ha sido así, ellos hicieron creer que el ataque terrorista en mi país fue hecho solo por Hamas cuando estados unidos también quería meter sus narices con los de la orden ilumínati intentando "apoyarnos" para que pensásemos que ellos nos salvaron, cuando en realidad lo provocaron enviando a miles de soldados estadounidenses y mexicanos de nuevo a medio oriente a morir por sus propios intereses, después de todo, la economía global debía mantenerse equilibrada para que no haya caos y eso es lo que querían los illuminatis hasta llegar a este momento.

—Eso es mentira!, nosotros los apoyamos cuando los terroristas atacaron su país y volvimos a medio oriente a buscar la paz

—eso es lo que te dijeron Guile, y a todos los soldados de Afganistán e Irak junto a siria, yo vi esos planes cuando me infiltré con ellos

—vaya… eso explica muchas cosas—comenta birdie

—no, no puede ser…—se lamenta el estadounidense

—ahora ya no debe importar Guile, lo que si importa es que tengamos respeto por la memoria de todos ellos y saquemos la verdad al mundo

—estas seguro de que hacemos lo correcto?

—no ante los ojos del mundo… pero si para el creador

—bien, cual es el plan—se mete Karin

—honestamente no sabía que llegaría hasta aquí

—yo sé que es lo que vamos a hacer—interrumpe Sakura que ha estado callada y escuchando atentamente

Mientras tanto en la embarcación donde se encuentra Ryu todos los marinos están jubilosos de alegría, excepto el ya que no es que toda su vida haya expresado sus emociones con tanta facilidad y menos ahora.

—Por qué no estas feliz buen hombre, millones de personas se han salvado hoy por el gran Gill

—no sé si deba hablar al respecto tan precipitadamente, así me pareciera un milagro (y no dudo que la acción lo sea), debemos ver que pasa

—bueno, si tú lo dices hombre sabio, porque no vienes y te tomas unas copas con nosotros y el capitán, esto es motivo de celebración!

—no suelo beber alcohol, pero sabes, creo que esta vez podría servir—dice pensando que tal vez se pueda olvidar de todo por un momento antes de lo que se viene

—Esa es la actitud!

Van y Ryu, aunque tiene que comer prefiere tomar.

Pasando un rato y todos felices, Ryu aguanta más de lo que todos esperaban, su estatura les hizo creer que caería dormido a los 7 vasitos de sake, lleva 17 y aun no se le nota algún mareo.

Solo se había emborrachado una vez, en la muerte de Gouken (la primera ocasión) justo antes de conocer a Sakura.

Definitivamente no le gustaba mucho el sake, aunque era muy bueno y más en estos momentos, le sale una pequeña sonrisa de pensar en que diría Sakura si lo viese tomando con un montón de marinos, de hecho, tiene… tenía muchas historias que contarles y hacer nuevas con ella.

Que mal que ya hay esperanzas de ello.

La tripulación se da cuenta que esa pequeña sonrisa vuelve a desaparecer y el capitán quien es un hombre alto y delgado, pero con piel de marino, y una barba blanca propone algo para avivar la fiesta y darle la bienvenida a su tripulante temporal

—Oigan muchachos ¿qué es esto? ¿solo bebida y risas? Ahora no hay marea roja es hora de ver quién es el marino más fuerte de nuestra tripulación, todos en círculo y con sus bebidas en mano y el que no quiera lava todos los jarrones.

Todos saben lo que eso significa y de inmediato gritan de alegría y van a un gran mesón redondo y pequeño de madera.

—primero rose Mark contra takashi

Dos hombres de bastante masa muscular y evidentemente más altos que Ryu se ponen uno frente a otro y sus manos se estrechan quedando listos para una competencia de pulsadas, el capitán enreda sus manos en una cinta y declara;

—Ya saben las reglas, no usar el cuerpo, no soplar o intentar distraer a algunos de los competidores, el que gana se librara el resto del día de las labores del barco, exceptuando por supuesto una emergencia sea un ciclón etc.

3, 2, 1…

EMPIESEN!

El encuentro fue relativamente rápido, todos los marinos gritando apoyando a su favorito y viendo cómo iban las apuestas en 6 segundos el estadounidense doblo el brazo del japonés y un enorme grito emergió por los que la apoyaron y un suspiro con risas los que no…

A Ryu le parecía raro, pero en cierto modo los entendía, aunque para el siempre era pelear con todo su cuerpo más que con un solo brazo

—Tu turno novato! Te toca contra la rosa Mark

—yo…?

—no, el karateca que parece tener brazos de titanio y un traje que no se niega a mostrarlos.

Si tu amigo muéstranos lo que tienes, si logras vencer a todos tus retadores te libraras del primer día, aunque no te hagas ilusiones, como habrás visto no somos mancos para esto.

Sin mucho movimiento Ryu se ríe seriamente y con firmeza en su expresión y ojos se dirige a la mesa.

—Nunca me hecho atrás ante un reto…—declara antes de quitarse sus guantes (se le olvido quitárselos, nunca presta atención a ello, siempre está preparado para luchar) y estrechar su mano con el marino barbudo de cabello rojizo.

—Preparados, ¡listos… AHORA!

En menos de un segundo el brazo del norteamericano se dobla hasta el otro extremo del lado del marino.

Hay una pequeña pausa y muy pocos gritan de emoción, mientras los demás siguen con las bocas cerradas.

—Parece que el nuevo tiene el toque, ¡alguien más debería retarlo!

—quien desee el reto de un paso al frente—invita el capitán

—todos tenían la emoción de intentar vencerlo así que como buenos marineros se aventuraron con sus pies dando un paso al frente.

Tenían curiosidad de como este hombrecito era tan fuerte y si de verdad gano legítimamente

Y asi cayeron uno a uno todos los valientes, antes no se trataba de un concurso de peleas que el capitán se queda sin tripulación, ya ahora se oyes un helicóptero pasar con un pequeño detalle, no pasa de largo, se mantiene siguiendo al barco.

Luego se comunican por radio para ver qué es lo que quieren sus acosadores…

Pero se les adelantan a hablar

—Bliluz 3 llamando a embarcación, permiso para abordar

—Denegado

—bueno lo intentamos, abordaje en tres, dos…

Sin previo aviso (y no es como si acostumbraran a ello), tres sujetos saltan con suma precisión desde al menos 7 metros de altura, son dos mujeres y un varón

—te dije Que no les avisaras… perdimos más tiempo

—solo quería que al caer fuésemos directamente por Ryu sin ningún…

Al terminar de la breve charla ven que toda la tripulación los está observando tronando sus nudillos y listos para echar a los invasores

La primera señorita que es… como una niña de 1.50m de estatura, muy bien ejercitada y rubia con mucha sombra morada en sus ojos los cuales parecen ser los de una adulta con un minivestido de pinchos rojo fuerte.

La otra es Kolin, aunque Ryu solo ha oído hablar de ella como Helen e igualmente no sabe quién es, pero sospecha que nada bueno siendo que ya sospechaban de ella.

Y el ultimo es… ¿un hombre? Tiene esa contextura, pero es como una especie de mutante muy pálido, con pantalones y overoles morados y ojos amarillos sin irises.

Kolin habla

—sentimos mucho tener que hacer esta interrupción, pero trabajamos para el gran Gill y entre ustedes hay un hombre que debemos llevar con nuestro señor

—Entras a nuestro barco y nos dices que hacer? Estamos agradecidos por lo que hizo aquel Gill, pero debes volver por donde viniste.

—ah la mundanidad, siempre tan malagradecida

si no lo entregan lo tomaremos por la fuerza, no queremos tener que llegar a eso, a menos claro que todos ustedes hagan lo que les pido.

—sabes qué? Yo mismo te echare mujer

Un marinero decide por fin ir tras Kolin, pero es de inmediato congelado y entonces el asombro y enojo de todos habla más que sus propios pensamientos, cuando por fin Ryu al presenciar lo de aquel hombre decide hablar antes de que hagan alguna otra imprudencia, sabe de dónde vienen y para que, es a el al que quieren, no más.

—ALTO!

El guerrero se acerca a paso rápido

—hasta que te decidiste aparecer, entonces que será guerrero ¿por las buenas o las malas?

—Que harán si me niego?

—Bueno, nuestros compañeros acabar de llegar a la playa donde tus amigos estaban alojados, solo les entregaran una invitación especial a todos los peleadores, si es que vienes con nosotros…

—Y que si no?

—bueno, el nuevo mundo podrá seguir sin algunos de ellos, tal vez los que más te importen

—no sabes nada de mi…

—resultas una persona muy intrigante Ryu, eres de los pocos por los que me he interesado a investigar, se algunas cosas de ti.

Un monitor en vivo le es mostrado a Ryu donde tienen a todos amarrados y arrodillados con excepción de Urien, y un enorme grupo de Twelves con cuchillas en sus manos y en el cuello de todos con el ambiente de una feroz y reciente batalla, pero puede alcanzar a ver como la cámara enfoca a alguien que Ryu solo puede pasmarse al darse cuenta de que es ella…

la flor de cerezos es la única en pelear aun contra esas cosas y sus ataduras, pero sucumbe cuando tres la arrinconan y la someten contra el suelo.

Urien habla a la cámara.

"Y bien, ¿Que dijo?"

—Aún duda señor presidente

"entonces procedan"

—¡NO!

Tan alto fue el grito que todos los arrodillados lo escucharon y Sakura observaba a Ryu más tenso, a un grado que jamás pensó verlo, sus músculos estaban rojos, y sus ojos eran como sombras mientras sus venas relucían.

Pero tenía su cabeza baja y sus dientes apretados, tanto que casi crujían.

Quería pelear, quería matar a esta gente, sentía esa necesidad por lo que hicieron para llegar a él, desde el ataque en barco que tenía el propósito de llevarse a la niña como poner un rastreador en el submarino para saber el paradero de su tripulación.

Quiere dejarlo salir, desea con fervor despedazar a todos cuantos ve en su alrededor con la furia de un dragón y la locura de un berserker.

Pero ya no puede… esa esencia quedo rechazada y esta aprisionada sin poder salir de su alma.

Pero mira fijamente a Sakura quien no sabe cómo mirarlo, una mezcla de miedo de verlo así mas el enojo y la tristeza de que él no esté ahí para ayudarla.

—Ryu… ¿por qué?

La mira a los ojos acuosos y eso termina por despedazarlo por dentro, no tiene caso pelear, la razón por la que se volvió a embarcar de errante fue porque quiso protegerla y solo lo empeoro.

Pero aún puede hacerlo y lo hará…

—déjenlos…

Iré con ustedes—termina derrotado

—Ryu que estás haciendo!

—…

Y vuelve a dejar a todos sin palabras sin decir una sola

De inmediato Urien vuelve a su helicóptero junto a los Twelves mientras les advierte que no se les ocurra intentar seguirlos a su modo.

A cada uno se les implanta un chip con un código el cual es su pase de peleadores para el próximo torneo.

Es su "invitación"

Ahora no hay excusas para faltar

—Me alegro de que todo se haya solucionado de forma pacífica—dice pomposamente Kolin cuando sientan a Ryu y lo esposan como a un perro justo después es inyectado con varios sedantes, al principio trata de escapar, pero cede ante la naturaleza de estos y cae en un profundo sueño

Entrando en el cuarto más oscuro de toda su vida

El camino será más largo de lo que esperaba…

La depresión inunda la playa, aun para los que pensaríamos que no tendrían esa actitud

—Debí darme cuenta, debí saber que nos seguirían el paso…— se culpa Ocel

—estamos… perdidos.

Esto es simplemente abrumador—birdie se queja

Ibuki afila sus kunais mientras se trata de sobar los golpes y cerrar las cortadas recibidas.

—si no pudimos en nuestro terreno ¿cómo podemos esperar vencerlos en el suyo? —Chun li comienza a rendirse con la mayoría bastante sorprendida.

—pero y li feng? —le cuestiona cammy

—como si yo o nosotros fuésemos capaces de salvarla cammy.

—Oh… cierra LA PUTA BOCA Chun li

Y ustedes tambien

Las palabras abrieron los ojos de todos por lo dicho, pero aún más por la boca que las pronuncio.

—no puedo creer lo que oigo salir de ustedes.

—Oye no entiendes una mierda Sakura…YA NO HAY ESPERANZA, nos derrotaron y nos tienen en la mira, pueden acabar con nosotros si lo desean, tu no sabes lo que es perder a un ser querido asi que no me vengas a cerrar la boca niña

—lo que no sabes es que lo acabo de hacer Chun li, hemos llegado aquí y todo para tirar nuestra esperanza? ¿En vez de pelear por ellos? ¿no has aprendido una maldita cosa en todos estos años agente de la interpol cuando combatiste shadaloo y SIN?

Sakura se levanta y comienza a caminar dentro del circulo...

—por qué no sé qué carajos hacemos aquí entonces.

les diré algo acerca de ese hombre, se acabó de sacrificar para que nosotros cumpliésemos algo por lo que es digno pelear, ese hombre nos salvó y están pensando en pagarle rindiéndose?

Seré honesta, al principio no sabía muy bien para que figuraba en esto, poco a poco veo como todo tiene una razón.

No sé ustedes, pero lo que hizo Ryu ha recobrado el respeto que tenía hacia él, ahora sé por qué las cosas pasaron como pasaron, y voy a ir por el con o sin ustedes a ese torneo y librare al mundo de las personas que nos han estado atormentado.

Si quieren venir conmigo entonces nos prepararemos, quien desee quedarse que lo haga, ahora basta de lloriqueos y a trabajar, porque yo sé que podremos y antes yo estaré muerta que cederles el mundo a personas como ellos, pero más importante para mi cederles el derecho de la vida de Ryu.

Recuerden esto… peleen por su razón, peleen por lo que aman y lo que piensan.

¡Peleen por ello… HASTA LA MUERTE! Y así nadie nos arrebatara lo nuestro.

—yo estoy contigo—se levanta Karin y se pone a su lado

—igual yo—Chun li se levanta también a acompañarlas

—sé que esto es un viaje que tal vez no tenga retorno, gusto como me gusta—Cammy se une

—tienes razón, hay mucho por lo que pelear aun—dice Ocel que ahora refuerza su razón después de casi rendirse por su error además de que últimamente se ha agregado otra.

—Sakura, has demostrado ser la más capaz para guiar al grupo

ahora tu eres la líder de la operación y el equipo—termina Karin cediéndole el lugar a Sakura.

—pienso lo mismo, ahora estamos todos juntos en esto—le guiña un ojo Chun li

—Bien, supongo que es victoria o morir, me agrada, como a la vieja usanza—agrega Guy junto a Zeku y Maki

—que así sea entonces, primero lo primero.

Es hora de prepararnos, cammy, Chun li, Ocel y Karin vengan conmigo, los demás recupérense y empiecen a entrenar, el torneo es en 3 días, rose, ¿tú sabes donde pudieron llevarse a Ryu?

—puedo intentar localizarlo

—Bien, en marcha…

De repente cammy se le acerca con la pierna con su herida cerrándose pero aun con algo de hinchazón.

—Sakura espera, debo hablar contigo.

—Que ocurre Cam?

—Quería darte las gracias y… a Ryu por haber llegado en aquel momento en la mansión, creo que no habría sobrevivido a ese infeliz si tu ni el hubiesen llegado, a veces pensaba que había cierta afinidad entre nosotros dos por la cuestión de la belleza y las lunas negras

Pero todo siempre fue algo bastante enfermo

—No hay de que amiga mia, ahora hay que reponer fuerzas y prepararnos para la siguiente pelea, no crees

—si señora!

—je, no te ocupes de las formalidades Cam solo dime Sakura, ve a descansar esa pierna

mientras se aleja sakura mira al cielo y respira tan hondo como puede

"No pienses que esto a acabado Ryu, aun tenemos cosas que arreglar"

Mientras todo esto sucede todos los peleadores son "invitados" con un sobre el cual tiene u código con el que ingresaran al torneo, en Inglaterra un tal boxeador Dudley ira al torneo.

En estados unidos ken masters trata de comunicarse con Ryu para la noticia y saludar, ya es demasiado tarde.

Después llamara a Karin para ver que ha sucedido…

Junto a el un chico llamado sean matsuda hermano de Laura matsuda ya ha entrenado un tiempo bajo su tutela, y buscara probarse en el torneo contra su maestro

También en ese lado del charco esta un interesante luchador que está en la mira de la orden llamado alex.

Todo el mundo de la mejor pelea será convocado y todo cambiará para siempre…

Ya los preparativos están casi listos y la fecha esta próximo sumando a que el ganador del último torneo mundial ahora está en sus manos.

Las cosas no podrían ir mejor para la orden… todo como "está escrito"

Aunque las cosas ya desde hace tiempo no están precisamente de fábula para los guerreros implicados en las lunas.

¿Habrá algún respiro para sus vidas o es que el descanso de sus almas esta próximo…?

* * *

 **vaya si no estoy haciendoles pasar horrores a los personajes, pero capcom siempre los ha tratado con demasiadas trenzas sin tanto riesgo y no pasan del satsui no hado o cosas asi, evidentemente aun tengo muchos errores en la escritura y entre mas los vea mas aprendere.**

 **espero que cualquiera que lea esta historia la este disfrutando tanto como yo lo hago retomandola despues de tanto tiempo que no tuve en estos meses y seguir escribiendo aun con los terrorificos errores de redaccion.**

 **sin nada mas que agregar muchas gracias por leer**

 **y hasta pronto.**


End file.
